<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity Falls: San Valentín Vol.2 by DarkLunaci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279726">Gravity Falls: San Valentín Vol.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci'>DarkLunaci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Anal Sex, Bondage, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Gravity Falls Oregon, Mabill, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, San Valentín Gravity Falls, Sex and Chocolate, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, bosque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Especial de San Valentín de Gravity Falls, con la temática: "Los demonios también reciben chocolate". Cinco One Shot donde nos cuentan las historias de los personajes, en como disfrutaron su día de San Valentín de manera erótica.</p><p>❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿<br/>El Fanfic "Gravity Falls: San Valentín Vol.2" tiene nuestros derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)</p><p>Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.</p><p>El Volumen 1 se encuentra en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo de DarkLunacii.<br/>Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ★</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines &amp; Tad Strange, Mabel Pines/Kill Cipher, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chocolate Amargo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗</p><p>Capítulo I: Chocolate Amargo</p><p>╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝</p><p>
  <strong>Mawill</strong>
</p><p>Lunes 13 de febrero se encontraba una castaña regresando hasta tarde de sus citas con sus mayores admiradores. Había recibido chocolates previos a la celebración del día del amor y la amistad. Aunque la mayoría de los dulces eran chocolates finos con mensajes ocultos que si una  chica común lo leyera, diría que son proposiciones para tener sexo de una noche y entre una serie declaraciones de sus más insistentes admiradores.</p><p>Todos los hombres estaban cautivados y enamorados de la belleza de la menor, y es que con tan solo tener 15 años de edad, la adolescente tenía una figura envidiada por algunas chicas de su escuela, simplemente la nínfula mostraba su lado más coqueto y seductor; sin olvidar la inocencia de su rostro que embozaba esa sonrisa que enamoraba a más de un caballero. Mostrando aquellos ojos azules de color cían que brillaban con intensidad en el manto de la noche adornado con estrellas a su alrededor. Cuando daba comienzo a sus presentaciones.</p><p>Ella era la fantasía oscura de muchos hombres solteros y casados, de negocios y hasta gente que pocas veces eran visibles en la sociedad e incluido el de su mayordomo leal; un demonio de clase alta y mayor. De cabello celeste en tonos que empezaban de lo claro al azul oscuro, que portaba un traje de dos piezas; abrigo azul petróleo en corte en V con tres botones en forma de trianguló hechos de titanio, unos pantalones de vestir color negro carbón con el corte recto y ceñidos a su cuerpo. Su calzado siendo unos zapatos lustrados con hebilla triangular al costado. Un chaleco gris cenizo que hacía juego con su traje y su camisa pulcra y blanca. Encima de su cabeza llevaba una galera oscura y en su rostro portaba un parche ocular en forma de triángulo invertido cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. El cual tapaba su ojo maldito con la esclerótica de color oscuro con el iris azul Prusia más intenso que los zafiros con la pupila más afilada que la de un felino apunto de acechar  a su presa.</p><p>Observo a la chica despedirse de sus admiradores en la puerta de la mansión Gleeful, lanzando besos al aire y enmarcando una sonrisa presumida de sus labios rosados como el melocotón. Will la miraba recargado en la pared del pasillo, esperando a que terminara de correr a los bastardos e insignificantes seres humanos que ensuciaban el porche de la mansión Gleeful. Aquellas bolsas de carne que se atrevían a pedir su nombre o tocar alguna parte del cuerpo de la chica.</p><p>Justamente cuando Mabel cerraba la puerta uno de los presentes le ofreció un ramo de rosas rojas el cual ella no negó en aceptarlo, oliéndolas y en maravillándose por su aroma, pues aunque la adolescente era menor e intentaba actuar fría en algunas ocasiones con sus admiradores. También era un tonta enamoradiza que se dejaba halagar fácilmente con regalos y palabras.</p><p>Will molesto movió su mano utilizando su poder de telequinesis para terminar de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a la castaña medio asustada por el repentino interrumpimiento abrupto de sus admirados, gracias al demonio de los sueños; que la miraba de forma desaprobatoria.</p><p>- Señorita Gleeful, en un futuro muy cercano le sugiero que azote la puerta, fuertmente, a esos sacos de carne. – Colocándose sus guantes y extendiendo sus manos para que le entregara los presentes que recibió. – Ahora deme eso.</p><p>- ¡No! – Dijo la pequeña abrazando sus regalos. - ¡Tío Stan dijo que podía quedármelos! ¡Ese era el trato!</p><p>- Stanley no está, y mi deber es retirar todo lo amenazante y dañino, para usted. – Chasqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer de las manos de la gemela sus regalos.</p><p>- ¡No es justo! – Se quejó la menor con los puños apretados. – ¡Te odio!</p><p>- El sentimiento es mutuo, Gleeful – Menciono el demonio alejándose de la pequeña.</p><p>Mabel se fue a su habitación haciendo rabietas y soltando sollozos silenciosos de sus ojos azules, en cuanto caminaba por el pasillo encontró a su gemelo guardando y desechando algunos dulces en una bolsa negra para basura.</p><p>Dipper noto a su gemela mirando por el rabillo de la esquina de la puerta, soltó un suspiro y le hizo una seña para que pasara a su habitación el cual la chica no tardó ni un segundo en entrar.</p><p>- Déjame adivinar… ¿Will, cierto? – Dándole a escoger a la castaña alguno de los dulces de sus admiradoras. – Lo hace por órdenes de Ford, ya que tú te los comerías de un sentón.</p><p>- Los escondió o posiblemente los tiro al abismo. – Tomando una barra de chocolate Hershey’s de chocolate de leche. – Es un grosero.</p><p>- Bueno es su trabajo, cuidar de que no mueras envenenada, nunca se sabe que te dan tus admiradores.</p><p>- Son chocolates. – Dando una enorme mordida a la tableta de chocolate. - ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer? Solo engordar o que me salgan granos en la cara.</p><p>- Will es un estúpido que no sabe mucho de nuestro mundo. – Comento Dipper. – Recuerda que él viene de la dimensión de las pesadillas, allá todo es malo y los regalos no se dan solo por mostrar amor o amistad.</p><p>- Él es tú guardián – Se quejó la menor mordiendo más el chocolate. – Él debería quitarte los tuyos y cuidarte. – Lanzando un suspiro – Como quisiera que Tad estuviera aquí… el me dejaría comer dulces. O eso creo…</p><p>- Ni lo invoques – Giro sus ojos haciendo notar el fastidio de escuchar el nombre del guardián de su hermana. – Que bueno que se fue con los tíos.</p><p>- No quiero a Will cerca. – Dijo molesta la castaña. – No me deja hacer lo que yo quiera, siempre está ahí con su cara de… malhumorado y serio.</p><p>- ¿Te dejo salir a las citas? –Enarcando una ceja. – Escuche que recibiste muchas propuestas de esos chicos.</p><p>- No, jamás me dejaría.</p><p>- Vaya.</p><p>- Y luego me arrebato los dulces y mis flores. – Dijo furiosa. - ¡Mis flores Dipper! – Haciendo una escenita dramática. – Que tanto daño me hace tener flores, sabe que me gustan las flores.</p><p>- Vamos solo sopórtalo por unas tres semanas. Ya casi te deshaces de él, en cuanto menos lo pienses extrañaras la libertad de no tener a Tad cerca.</p><p>- Lo dices porque lo odias. – Entrecerrando su mirada.</p><p>- Solo no confió en él – Menciono. – No me gusta lo que hace, más si tú… - Viendo la gema de su hermana. – Mabel…. ¿Strange no te ha hecho algo… malo?</p><p>- Todo está bien. – Dijo molesta. – <em>Mientras más pronto… mejor</em>. – musito la castaña para sí misma.</p><p>Dipper miro a su hermana y la fisura de su gema, sabía lo que hacía el guardián de la gemela por las tardes. Nada era seguro en su compañía y él podría abusar más de su poder en ella. Pero Will y él no se interponían en sus problemas, siempre intentaban ignorar ese tema.</p><p>- ¿Me das estos chocolates? – Tomando los kisses y tabletas de chocolate oscuro.</p><p>- Tómalos. – haciendo un ademan con su mano para que se los llevara. – El único que me interesa es este. – Sujetando una cajita forrada infantilmente de colores y moños.</p><p>- Pfft… la rarita – Soltando una risa. – Sabes que no cocina bien los postres.</p><p>- ¿Y? – Dijo molesto. – Eso no importa.</p><p>- Mmm… <em>Dipper y Paz sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos – </em>Tronando sus labios de forma burlona.<em> – Primero viene el amor y después el casamiento~</em></p><p><em>- ¡</em>Ya acallar Mabel! – Grito rojo el chico. – Mejor vete antes de que le diga a Will que andas comiendo dulces.</p><p>La castaña corrió con sus manos llenas de chocolate hasta su dormitorio, los escondió en la mesita de su cajón y no evito devorar un kisses, deleitándose del sabor del chocolate y la almendra.</p><p>Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que era noche de presentación en la tienda de la telepatía. Se levantó y se colocó su atuendo para dar inicio a la función de su show de magia e ilusiones.</p><p>Al término de la presentación varios admiradores le entregaron dulces y flores, en cambio Will llegando a la mansión se los quito y los incinero frente a ella. Pero Mabel esta vez no protesto más mantuvo una sonrisa de egoísmo. Eso al demonio le extraño su comportamiento, por lo general la chica protestaría pero tal vez pensó que había aprendido la lección.</p><p>Al día siguiente fue el evento de San Valentín el cual la puerta de la mansión amaneció lleno de dulces, flores, invitaciones para la castaña entre joyas y anillos. El demonio frunció el ceño y en un dos por tres elimino todos esos regalos. Mabel que iba bajando las escaleras vio lo que hizo el demonio de los sueños en tan solo unos segundos.</p><p>- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Tonta Mora! – Dijo colérica de su voz. – ¡Eran míos!</p><p>- Era basura – Sonriendo con descaro, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor. – Lávate esa boca.</p><p>- ¡Déjame! – Dándole un manotazo. – ¡Quiero que Tad vuelva!</p><p>- ¿El idiota de Strange? – Dijo Will con una sonrisa cínica. – Sí, claro y yo quiero ser alguien caritativo que gusta de ayudar en todas las dimensiones y ser bueno con Seis Dedos. – Diciendo con sarcasmo.</p><p>- Te odio.</p><p>- El sentimiento es mutuo, Gleeful – Volvió a repetir el demonio.</p><p>- Eres odioso – Dijo Mabel corriendo a su habitación y pasando enseguida de su hermano quien bajaba las escaleras.</p><p>Dipper quien había presenciado la escenita, fue a indagar de curioso ante la actitud del demonio. Era extraño ver a su guardián sobreproteger a su hermana gemela.</p><p>A paso cauteloso se acercó y preparo una daga para apuñalarlo a un costado llamando la atención de Will.</p><p>- ¿Por qué molestas a mi hermana? – Pregunto con una sonrisa llena de descaro el castaño de ojos cían.</p><p>- Solo le hago el favor a Strange. – Dijo con molestia mientras arreglaba su traje. – Que su protegida sea una niña ingenua, berrinchuda y rebelde no significa que deba dejarla hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.</p><p>- Cuando tú te vas a tomar “tú descanso”, Tad nos deja hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana. – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa idéntica a la del gato Cheshire. – Incluso te has enterado de lo que he hecho y no he recibido una represaría.</p><p>- Ya estas lo suficientemente grande para diferencia del peligro a una mera diversión de tus poderes.</p><p>- Entonces… - Dijo con sornes y sarcasmo. – ¿Mabel ya es lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus decisiones? – Viendo el rostro del demonio pensar un poco en lo que dijo. - Eso creo, aunque tú la sigues tratando como una niña. – Menciono Dipper dando en el punto de su conversación. – San Valentín es peligroso para mi hermana.</p><p>- Esa mocosa no entiende la palabra peligro.</p><p>- Will eres un pesado. – Clavando la daga en otro costado. – Sigue así que ya te estas ganando la confianza de mi hermana – Burlándose del demonio de alto rango. – Iré a preparar el material de mi siguiente acto.</p><p>- Huele a chocolate. – Menciono el demonio.</p><p>- Soy yo – Dijo Dipper intentando cubrir a su gemela. – Yo comí chocolate.</p><p>- Tú no. – Empujando al castaño.</p><p>Will olfateo el aroma dulzón como un perro y aparto de un solo movimiento al castaño, caminando por el pasillo en busca del olor dulce.</p><p>- ¡Will! ¡No lo hagas! – Grito el gemelo. – Te odiara más.</p><p>En cuanto llego a la habitación de la gemela soltó un suspiro frustrado. Trono sus nudillos y se preparó para darle un regaño a la castaña.</p><p>- Gleeful – Dijo molesto, abriendo la puerta y encontrando a la chica en su cama leyendo un libro.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí estúpido demonio quejumbroso?</p><p>- Tienes 3 segundos para decirme, ¿dónde está? – Cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>- ¿Dónde está qué? – Haciéndose la inocente.</p><p>- 1</p><p>- Will vete</p><p>- 2</p><p>- ¿No sé de qué hablas?</p><p>- 3 – Se acercó a la mesita de noche de la castaña y encontró ahí el chocolate. – Confiscare esto. – Acercando una mano envuelta en llama color naranja.</p><p>- ¡No! – Salto la chica a su espalda a detenerlo pero, fue empujada al otro extremo de la cama. Antes de ver como el demonio se retiraba después de incinerar el chocolate. - ¡Eres un tonto!</p><p>- Nadie me desobedece.</p><p>-¡Quiero que Tad regrese! – Lloro la castaña abrazándose de sus rodillas. - ¡Quiero de regreso a mi guardián!</p><p>- Soy tu guardián en este momento – Demando con una voz firme el peli azul. – Debes obedecer y acatar mis órdenes.</p><p>- ¡Tú solo eres de Dipper! – Dijo furiosa.</p><p>- No discutiré los términos – Abandonando la habitación de la gemela antes de recibir el impacto de un florero en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>- ¡VETE!</p><p>Dipper quien pasaba por el pasillo noto la discusión de aquellos dos. Más el como el demonio de los sueños abandonaba la habitación con una expresión gélida y de pocos amigos. Mientras que su hermana hacía sus pataletas de lo molesta que estaba por acabar su reserva de dulces.</p><p>El castaño reviso su celular cuando llego un mensaje de la rubia, parecía una invitación a su casa a ver películas. El gemelo corrió a lado de Will antes de pedir permiso.</p><p>- Oye bastardo, saldré está noche.</p><p>- Si me derrotas en un duelo tendrás tu aclamada libertad, Gleeful.</p><p>- Sirviente de mierda – Bramo molesto. - ¿Aun crees que puedes vencerme con la mitad de tus poderes sellados?</p><p>- ¿Quieres probar? – Dedicándole una mirada retadora. – Encontraría la excusa perfecta para matarte y no arruinar el trato con Stanford Gleeful.</p><p>- Recordé que estamos en la mansión, aparte que no podemos usar magia – Menciono. – Acabo que ni quería ir. – Dijo el castaño chisteando su lengua y caminando a su habitación.</p><p>En cuanto estuvo lejos del demonio teniendo un perímetro seguro para que no leyera sus pensamientos, ideo un plan. Reviso la hora de su celular y después enmarco una sonrisa maliciosa. Solo necesitaría el material necesario y un poco de dulce y alcohol de buena calidad  de la reserva de su tío Stan. El gemelo menor era conocido por ser un Ángel carismático disfrazado de Luzbel, cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería a beneficio propio. Solo esperaría la hora perfecta de su plan.</p><p>Más tarde al punto final de las 7 se dio el comienzo del show en la tienda de la telepatía. Dipper iba vestido en sus galas con un traje oscuro, camisa azul turquesa y saco gris oscuro con detalles en plata, al igual que su capa negra con forro azul Egeo con constelación. Dio una reverencia a sus seguidores, antes de lanzar una mirada al fondo del escenario.</p><p>Will estaba recargado con su traje y siempre teniendo una vigilancia en el perímetro. El castaño sonrió teniendo su plan en marcha. En cuanto su gemela apareció la multitud masculina se impresiono con su entrada. Ella portaba un leotardo oscuro brillante como la noche que daba mucho a la imaginación dejando ver su silueta femenina, esas finas curvas que traía oculto en su vestido y abrigos, las mostraba a todo su esplendor. Una fina malla de seda zafiro con brillantes adornaba su piel lechosa de sus hombros y brazos, cayendo en una falda larga de atrás con abertura enfrente. Los tacones negros resonando en el tablón del piso mientras dejaba aparecer un atmosfera brillosa entre el juego de luces, que hacían lucir el firmamento de un cielo nocturno.</p><p>Muchos hombres quedaron embelesados ante la fémina joven de ojos cían, que danzaba y cantaba una tonada suave y aguda en decibeles bajos en su voz.</p><p>Dipper miraba a su gemela antes de tirar las cuchillas filosas y que ella los atrapara en ese instante. Era un acto peligroso ya que una vez, su hermana salió lastimada con severos cortes en sus falanges y parte de sus palmas. Aun recordaba los regaños de Tad y de sus tíos abuelos.</p><p>Mabel atrapo las cuchillas sin daño alguno y con la ayuda de su gema las hizo levitar a su alrededor.</p><p>El espectáculo de esta noche los gemelos habían dejado impresionado la mayor parte de sus seguidores en la tienda de la telepatía. Todos aplaudían y miraban asombrados el nuevo acto. La adolescente de 15 años había preparado un número de danza de cuchillas dejando lucir su figura y belleza.</p><p>Dipper sonrió contento pues su plan iba bien, su hermana ya tenía al público comiendo de su mano. Solo tenía que dar un empujón. El castaño sonrió malicioso y jugo con las luces del escenario para hacer lucir a su gemelo.</p><p>Will sospecho y curvo su ojo afilado en señal de molestia, sabía que ese acto era muy inusual en ellos por lo que bajo unos cuantos escalones. Estaba a punto de interrumpir el acto cuando perdió todo cometido dejándose hipnotizar por la castaña.</p><p>Sin saber lo que sucedió el demonio había caminado por si solo y pisado el escenario, Mabel lo fulmino con una mirada enfurecida de sus ojos azules. Mientras lo llamaba en voz baja.</p><p><em>- ¡Will! </em>– Le llamo. – <em>Vete</em></p><p>En cambio el demonio sin quitar su expresión gélida y su mirada en la menor, hizo una reverencia tendiéndole una mano en señal de una invitación de baile. La gente miraba pensando si era parte del acto, más si él iba vestido con el mismo traje que los gemelos haciendo juego con la escenografía.</p><p>Mabel no sabía lo que sucedía pero tampoco podía interrumpir su acto, lo único que quedo era improvisar. Acepto su invitación de forma gentil y  fue atraída al agarre del demonio, quien la sujetaba con delicadeza de su cintura y su mano.</p><p>Ambos bailaron alrededor de las cuchillas y entre el juego de luces, el demonio sonrió con perversidad y chasqueo los dedos  haciendo uso del umbraquinesis; emergieron de las sombras siluetas de diferentes parejas bailando alrededor de ellos.</p><p><em>- Will… ¿Qué intentas hacer? –</em> Susurro la castaña al demonio.</p><p>- ¿<em>Acaso no puedo invitar una dama a bailar? </em>- Colocando una sonrisa seductora.</p><p><em>- Tonto estamos en medio de un show. – </em>Musito con el rostro sonrojado en un tono color cereza. – <em>Espera a que se entere Tad.</em></p><p><em>- No tiene que saberlo – </em>Apretando su agarre.</p><p>Dipper quien veía el acto de la pareja sonrió con triunfo antes de ver su siguiente movimiento.</p><p>- Vaya, no estaba en el plan… pero igual funciona – Se levantó para dar por finalizado el acto de ambos.</p><p>La pareja rompió la ilusión destruyendo las sombras con las cuchillas, mientras que el demonio inclinaba a la chica hacia abajo; quedando sus rostros lo bastante cerca. Sí no fuera por la multitud que estaba observándolos, él hubiera besado a la castaña sin problema alguno.</p><p>Pero recordaba que no debía relacionarse con ninguno de los gemelos en especial con la gemela mayor, ni contacto ni relación íntima. Según el acuerdo como guardián y por el contrato con Stanford Pines.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Una sola acción puede esparcir un rumor con un mensaje equivocado y crear una mala interpretación”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Will se separó con cuidado de la gemela para después hacer una segunda reverencia y apartarse atrás del escenario. Dipper apareció agradeciendo a su sirviente por participar en su “acto” para evitar la creación de rumores indeseados.</p><p>La gente no lo tomo mal ni mucho menos le prestaron atención a la situación, siguieron con lo suyo.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Al regresar a la mansión Will desapareció al igual que Mabel cuando ella termino de recibir los regalos de San Valentín de sus admiradores. Dipper se encontraba terminándose de arreglar antes de tomar su abrigo y pasar por el cuarto de su gemela, tocando su puerta y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>- Es increíble que dejes la puerta abierta de tu habitación. – Dijo el castaño. – Sin temor de que Will queme tus dulces.</p><p>- Eso creo… - Dijo la castaña con desanimo.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo extrañado por la actitud de su gemela. - ¿No querías dulces y flores?</p><p>- Me gustan… pero – Viendo los regalos. – Tal vez no tenga ganas de comerlos.</p><p>- Aunque si no quieres esos dulces – Menciono su hermano poniendo en marcha su plan. – Traje una torta de chocolate escondido en el refrigerador y evadido por la seguridad de sumiso y quejumbroso, Don Reglas.</p><p>- ¿Will no se dio cuenta? – Dijo con los ojos abiertos.</p><p>- Y es de la pastelería que tanto adoras.</p><p>- ¿Seguro que no lo sabe? – Pregunto su hermana.</p><p>- Muy seguro.</p><p>- De acuerdo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Ah, espérate Mabel – Detuvo a su gemela. – Te dejare comerlo, con la condición de que no reveles donde estaré esta noche.</p><p>- Empieza con “P”. – Sonando en tono burlón.</p><p>- Tal vez.</p><p>- Mis labios están sellados. – Dijo la castaña.</p><p>- Más te vale o estarás afrontando las consecuencias.</p><p>- De acuerdo casanova. – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Puedo ya comerlo?</p><p>- Adelante – Observo que en la habitación de la castaña había un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una cadena fina en la mesilla.</p><p>- Mabel</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede Dip-playboy? – Dijo con burla.</p><p>- Ahg… no digas tonterías – Con una venita sobresaliendo de su mente. - ¿Tad no está… haciendo nada malo contigo? – Menciono.</p><p>Mabel toco su gema que mantenía una pequeña fisura en el centro, ella entrecerró los ojos y lanzo un bufido cansado.</p><p>- Estoy bien, nada malo sucede – Dijo. – Tad… no me ha hecho daño.</p><p>- Pero…</p><p>- Fue un enojo que tuvo. – Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano. – Estoy bien, Dipper.</p><p>- Los demonios aprovechan la debilidad de uno. – Comento. – Ten mucho cuidado con Strange.</p><p>- De acuerdo Dipper – Dijo ella empujando a su hermano fuera de la habitación. – Vete a tu cita y yo me comeré ese pastel.</p><p>Dipper observo como su hermana había caído en la trampa, ese pastel la mantendría encerrada en su habitación viendo películas o sus series románticas sin problema alguno. Ahora solo faltaba que Will no saliera de su habitación. Para eso dejo una botella de vino especial el cual el demonio de los sueños no se resistiría; un vino dulce de color magenta con la combinación de frambuesas y arándanos. Sabía que su tío Stan no lo extrañaría de su reserva de bebidas.</p><p>Dejo un libro encima de la mesa del estudio junto con el vino, sabía muy bien que a esta hora saldría a buscarlos para asegurarse de que estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones.</p><p>El castaño tomo su abrigo y se escabullo por la puerta de enfrente sin problema alguno, mientras confirmaba su cita de San Valentín con la rubia.</p><p>- Todo de acuerdo al plan – Canturreo victorioso mientras llevaba su regalo.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Más tarde se encontraba la castaña a gusto en su habitación, ella se colocaba la pijama mientras se preparaba para ver una película en su laptop, bajo a la cocina por una rebanada de pastel y un poco de bebida. Todo lo había hecho silenciosamente entre bajar las escaleras hasta caminar por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina.</p><p>En cuanto saco la tarta de chocolate sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad. Si algo amaba la gemela Pines en su vida, era los dulces y el chocolate. Pero sus tíos y su guardián la mayoría de las veces se lo prohibían –“Tal vez porque le subía el ánimo al cien por ciento” – Pero tenía que admitir que el chocolate en estas fechas era su debilidad, más el enamorarse.</p><p>Aunque no lo demostraba mucho, la castaña le gustaba siempre las fechas de San Valentín y la idea de enamorarse de algún chico. Pero todo era arruinado por el guardián de su hermano o su mismo guardián; Tad Strange.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Pero hoy rompería sus reglas y haría lo que se le pegue la gana, nadie arruinaría su día”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Cerro la puerta del refrigerador topándose detrás al chico de cabello celeste quien la miraba de brazos cruzados. Con su camisa oscura y sus pantalones gris cenizos.</p><p>- Disfrutas el desobedecerme, ¿Gleeful? – Colocando una expresión neutra en su rostro.</p><p><em>- Carajo</em> – Musito la menor ocultando la rebanada detrás de su espalda. – Pensé que ya te habías largado, tonta mora.</p><p>- ¿Dónde está ese insolente y con el coeficiente trabado de tu hermano? – Pregunto sornes.</p><p>- En su habitación – Dijo ella frunciendo la mirada. – Aunque no soy su niñera, ese es tú trabajo, ¿No crees? Demonio de cuarta.</p><p>- Tienes la boca muy afilada, niña mimada – Dijo pasando a su lado. - ¿Strange acaso te consiente?</p><p>- Más de lo que tú me consientes. – Colocando una sonrisa de descaro. – Él sí me cuida y me da lo que quiero.</p><p>- La última vez que te castigo, no parecía un cariño. – Frotando la gema que tenía encima de su lazo negro. – ¿Sufrías? – Sonriendo con sarcasmo. – Ya veo es su manera de demostrar su cariño hacia ti. Aunque tú gema termine desquebrajándose cada vez que lo hace contigo.</p><p>- Déjame en paz – Golpeando su mano y ladeando su rostro con su mirada que empezaba a picar en sus ojos, al recordar como su guardián la latigueo por no hacer bien los hechizos. Era muy sabido que ella y su guardián no tenían buena relación en combinar sus poderes.</p><p>- Un poder se combina y con ustedes no hay lazo.</p><p>- Tú no tienes con Dipper y estas en la misma.</p><p>- Pero no es necesario porque no se complica en combinar el mismo poder. – Menciono. – A él no se le está despedazando su gema.</p><p><em>- No es justo – </em>Musito con tristeza la menor<em>. – Ojala no tuviera este amuleto.</em></p><p>Intento irse pero fue retenida por las sombras que emergieron del suelo, sujetando sus pies con firmeza.</p><p>- ¡Déjame ir!</p><p>- Ultima oportunidad, dime ¿dónde está tu hermano? – Pregunto.</p><p>- No lo sé – Protesto la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos. – Y será mejor que me liberes o me enojare mucho. – Invocando sus dagas.</p><p>- ¿Tú darme una pelea? – Soltando una risa burlona. – Eres buena en ilusiones, más no en combates.</p><p>- Te odio.</p><p>- El sentimiento es mutuo.</p><p>Ella lanzo la primera daga apuntando al pecho del demonio apuñalándolo él se acercó hacia ella sonriendo siniestramente. La menor lanzo más apuñalando en el costado y en el flanco derecho. El demonio caminaba a paso lento mirando a la castaña en su vano intento de herirlo.</p><p>En cuanto quedo al frente de ella chasqueo los dedos rompiendo la ilusión óptica.</p><p>- ¿A quién estas apuntando?</p><p>- Pero… - Dijo temerosa la menor al ver al demonio. - ¡Ya basta! – Sin pensarlo un momento, abofeteo al demonio fuertemente en el rostro. Will pasó una mano sobre su mejilla roja. Mabel estaba temerosa y arrepentida de lo que hizo, Dipper ya le había dicho que no atacara a Will; pues el demonio no tendría piedad en su oponente. – Es tu culpa… - Menciono la adolescente. – Tonto, tonto Will es tu culpa.</p><p>- Me gusta esa expresión. – Colocando una mirada sería de su orbe afilado. Llevo su mano directamente al rostro de la chica, acariciando su mejilla y pasando su pulgar encima de sus labios rosado. Presiono suavemente haciéndolos rebotar como dos pétalos suaves y voluminosos. – Más no sé si darte un castigo.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces…? – Sintiendo su rostro calentarse y ruborizarse, como cuando estaban bailando hace un momento en el escenario.</p><p>- Inocente y pura. – Levantando su rostro. – Dime ¿dónde está? Y te dejare ir. – Rozando sus labios de forma seductora.</p><p>- No… sé – Menciono. – No…</p><p>- Es una pena que no cooperes, Gleeful – Presiono sus labios contra los suyos, moviendo en un roce suavemente en su boca.</p><p>La menor se tensó un momento sintiendo el beso que le proporcionaba el demonio. De ese mismo instante que la beso dejo caer el plato con la rebanada de pastel, rompiéndose en fragmentos el plato.</p><p>Sus movimientos era lentos pero fuertes en sus labios, las mejillas de la chica conseguían ponerse de un tono color rojo como los tomates. Ella era un poco inexperta en besar, hasta el momento había sido su primer beso en su vida de adolescente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo opto por llevar sus manos levemente cubiertas por el chocolate hasta el rostro de aquel demonio.</p><p>Sus labios intentaban seguirlo en sus movimientos, rompiendo de momento su beso seguido y recibiendo de unos cortos que el demonio le daba con necesidad, cuando buscaba de nuevo sus labios.</p><p><em>- ¿Por qué me besas? – </em>Pregunto en un susurro la menor sintiendo los roces.</p><p>El peli azul atrapo nuevamente sus labios reanudando el beso de forma exigente con movimientos fuertes y roces más pronunciados, entre momentos lamia su labio inferior y  lo mordía provocando que la menor abriera su boca y permitiera profundizar su beso. Su lengua buscando la suya y acariciándola en su contra, jugando en una danza caliente y erótica entre ellos.</p><p>Mabel quien había mantenido los ojos cerrados en todo momento, sentía su corazón latir violentamente mientras disfrutaba de la experiencia de su primer beso. Estaba deseosa de contarles a sus amigas de su primer beso, ya no siendo la única chica del grupo de sus amigas que no había recibido uno. Más no conto con lo que sucedería más adelante.</p><p>La castaña rompió el beso abruptamente ocupando la necesidad de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, un hilillo delgado de saliva conectaba su boca con la de su sirviente. Ella respiraba pesadamente con el rostro sonrojado y mirando con timidez al demonio, su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar.</p><p>En cambio Will aprovecho para llevar un dedo a limpiar una parte de su rostro manchado por el dulce merengue de chocolate, lamiendo y probando aquel trozo que cayó desafortunadamente al suelo.</p><p>El demonio se relamió los labios y coloco una mueca de satisfacción. Sin previo aviso deshizo las sombras y tomo a la castaña con delicadeza en sus brazos. Mabel que sintió como la levantaba del suelo pasando un brazo por debajo de sus muslos y otro aferrado a su espalda y antebrazos.</p><p>Ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa por el contacto que comenzó a patalear y golpear sus hombros.</p><p>- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – Dijo la menor con el rostro ruborizado – Will estas actuando muy raro.</p><p>- ¿Tú crees? – La cargo llevándola hacia el estudio, lo que haría con ella no estaba permitido dentro del trato que hizo con Stanford. Más no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por la castaña.</p><p>Aquella rabieta egoísta que hizo la menor con él fue la gota que derramo el vaso.</p><p>Will llevo a Mabel hacia aquel sillón de color gris oscuro con decorado negro y bordes de rococó. Ella se asustó de tan solo ver aquel mueble abrazando al demonio de cabellos azules, enterrando su rostro.</p><p>- Por favor…. Aquí no – Exclamo la chica temblorosa. – No aquí, Will.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>- Will, no… Tad. – Menciono el nombre de aquel demonio que la torturaba. – Por favor… es el lugar de Tad, no quiero estar aquí.</p><p>- No menciones su nombre. – Depositando a la chica en el sillón. – Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. – Tomando sus manos para entrelazarla con sus dedos. – Te prohíbo llamar su nombre en este momento. – Beso sus labios temblorosos viendo la expresión de la adolescente cerrar sus ojos.</p><p>- Will… - Ella se dejó llevar por el beso del mayor, era suave y cálido que la hacía estremecer de emoción. Su gema brillaba y su rostro sentía calentarse, unos latidos fuertes golpeaban su pecho.</p><p>Enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del demonio con timidez, entre el sonido de sus bocas se escuchaban suaves jadeos y roces de sus labios. Ella entreabrió los ojos topándose con el orbe azulado profundo de aquel demonio de los sueños, se detuvieron un momento en el beso sintiendo esa tensión entre ellos.</p><p>- Will… debes dejarme – Bajando su mirada. – No es correcto esto y tengo un lazo con Tad Strange, él es mi guardián y no debería haber contacto contigo.</p><p>- No, estás al cuidado mío. – Menciono persistente. – Eres… mi protegida también.</p><p>- Tonta mora… date prisa y busca a Dipper. – Dijo ella con melancolía en su voz. – Está con Pacifica. – Bajando su mirada llena de tristeza. – Ya no me importa comer ese pastel o los dulces… solo. – Sintiendo sus ojos acuosos y levemente brillantes. – Por un momento quería disfrutar este estúpido día y tener cosas lindas. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. – Cuando vivía sola en Salem… nunca tuve nada bonito. Todo era una falsa ilusión y caricias frías.</p><p>Los recuerdos de como su familia la habían obligado a formar un lazo con un amuleto maldito y como la separaban de su hermano gemelo.   </p><p>- Puedes reírte de mí, como yo lo hago contigo. – Dijo ella. – Una vez que regresen mis tíos y mi guardián, otra vez tendremos de regreso nuestras discusiones y nos ignoraremos como siempre. Tal vez para entonces Tad me llevara… - Fue interrumpida cuando sintió los labios del peli azul sellar los suyos.</p><p>- Guarda silencio. – La beso con movimientos rápidos y hambrientos, sintiendo el sabor dulce del chocolate. – Solo guarda silencio y no digas más.</p><p>- Will… no… no</p><p>Una mano grande y firme se dirigió abrir la camisa verde agua de la menor, desbotonando los botones de su pijama. Mabel coloco sus manos en el pecho fuerte del demonio intentando detenerlo, apretando la tela de su camisa oscura y arrugándola a su paso.</p><p>Will colocaba besos en su quijada y parte de su terso cuello donde aspiraba esa deliciosa fragancia fresca como las flores de freesía. La chica soltó un gemido sorpresivo sintiendo su piel erizarse a su contacto. Mabel sintió las mirada del demonio verla de reojo con su orbe afilado y oscuro.</p><p>Su respiración aumento y la sensación de sus labios húmedos tocarla alrededor de su cuello, la hacían removerse de su lugar, frotando sus muslos e intentando calmar un calor y una palpitación en su parte baja.</p><p>- Mmm… - Ella llevo una mano acariciando sus hebras celestes tirando suavemente y apretando. El demonio de momento besaba y lamía su piel con lentitud y delicadeza. – Cipher… no es correcto. – Dijo la chica con un tono vergonzoso de su voz. – Sí mi hermano llega o sí mis tíos se enteran…</p><p>El demonio se acercó nuevamente a su rostro antes de dirigirse a su oído y mordisquear su lóbulo antes de susurrar de forma seductora.</p><p>- Que vengan, pero eso no evitara que te coja pequeña. – Abrió su camisa de pijama mostrando el pecho de la castaña sin brasier, totalmente expuesto mostrando aquellos montículos perfectos y en pleno desarrollo. - ¿Preparada para dormir?</p><p>- Sin ti – Menciono la chica con una mirada de pudor y vergüenza.</p><p>- Vaya es una lástima… - Susurrando en su oído. – <em>Porque de todos modos no planeo dejarte marchar así de fácil.</em></p><p>Chasqueo los dedos atando las muñecas de la chica hacia atrás con una cadena luminosa de color azul eléctrica. Mabel miro con una mirada desafiante al demonio, en cambio Will reanudo sus caricias a la adolescente. Las palmas de sus manos las llevo acariciar y masajear el pecho redondo de la chica escuchando sus quejidos sorpresivos. Esponjosos y suaves eran aquellos senos de buen tamaño para una adolescente de su edad que desataba un atractivo seductor en cada hombre. Amasando y estirando sin ninguna limitación.</p><p>Lamió de su escote blanquecino lentamente provocando un ronroneo suave de la chica hasta la punta de sus pezones rosados, aquellos delicados botones de flor rosita que provocaban los sonidos y quejidos suaves de la menor. Chupando y mordisqueando con un poco de fuerza sobre ellos dejándolos totalmente erectos y más sensibles de lo que estaban. Ella estaba gimiendo con una voz lasciva y profunda a su contacto con sus ojos cían entrecerrados.</p><p>Un tono rojizo aparecía en las mejillas de la adolescente y su expresión de timidez le hacía entender al demonio, que ella era completamente nueva en las relaciones sexuales al igual que era su primera vez.</p><p>Will lamía con delicadeza dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel el cual iba probando su textura suave como la seda y chupaba absorbiendo pequeñas porciones que dejaba de un color rojizo, rompiendo cada vaso capilar de su piel. El demonio podía ser muy agresivo en su caricia, pero a la chica le comenzaba a gustar esa agresiva atención en sus senos y parte de su escote.</p><p>Mabel disfrutaba mucho de las caricias que daba el demonio y como esta no paraba de apretarlos y tocarlos. No era de presumir que tuviera una copa grande, pero era muy deseada en el colegio e inclusive por sus admiradores. Aunque intentara odiar este momento, en lo muy escondido de sus pensamientos… ella había deseado desde hace tiempo que aquel discreto y cortante demonio de los sueños, la tomara de una sola vez. Sin tener que preocuparse de Tad Strange.</p><p>- Maldito demonio pervertido – La chica soltaba uno que otro gemido de su garganta. – Debes detenerte…. Will, no lo hagas.</p><p>- ¿Torturar una Gleeful o dejarla? – Canturreo divertido. – Eres una humana muy indecisa – Tomo entre sus dientes su pezón y sello sus labios alrededor de la aureola, lamiendo alrededor y succionando con avidez su seno. Escuchando a la menor gemir alto y retorcerse.</p><p>La castaña jadeaba y se erguía hacia el frente, respirando agitada de lo sensible que se encontraba. El demonio apretaba su otro seno y tiraba del pezón pasando su pulgar sobre el botón, pellizcándolo, rodándolo y estrujándolo.</p><p>- Ahh… ahh, joder – La chica pataleaba y respiraba agitadamente. – Tad se molestara</p><p>- No importa.</p><p>- El lazo Will…. – Menciono ella entre dientes. - ¡Ahh!</p><p>Will se deleitaba escuchando a la Gleeful gemir con su dulce voz melodiosa. Abandono sus senos bajando por su torso níveo colocando mordidas fuertes y lamidas que descendían de arriba hacia abajo, por su abdomen plano y blando.</p><p>Sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de pijama tirando del elástico de sus pantalones de seda. Una fina braga de lencería de bordado color negro con detalles en plata cubría su intimidad. La yema de sus dedos bailo sobre el elástico tirando la prenda y bajando aquella tela estorbosa manchada en humedad.</p><p>Un flujo transparente que apenas brotaba de los labios pulidos de la menor, lubricando la entrada de su vagina.</p><p>- Excitada</p><p>- No lo estoy – Negando aquella prueba. – Desátame, ni siquiera debo hacer esto.</p><p>- Las mentiras no son buenas – Pasando un dedo sobre su hendidura. – Y menos a un demonio.</p><p>- Ahmm… - Ella se hundió en el respaldo del sillón sintiendo la mano del demonio tocarla en roces sobre sus pliegues pre humedecidos. – Ahh… ahg… - Un gemido ahogado entre su hombro y el respaldo hicieron cerrar sus ojos un momento. Dejándose llevar por las caricias y el toque caliente que la abrumaba completamente. Era nuevo y jamás lo había hecho ni a ella misma, solo había leído unas cosas por parte de sus amigas más no se atrevía aplicarlas aun. – Mm… - Mordió su labio evitando soltar otro murmullo o gemido.</p><p>- No los acalles y deja salir esa voz embriagante que tienes – Llevo su mano a masturbar los pliegues lisos de la chica, adentrando sus dedos a las paredes de su vagina cubriéndose de su humedad. Los movió lentamente de arriba hacia abajo rozando en ocasiones su bolita rosa, aquel nervio que provocaba a la fémina morder su labio inferior y acallar un grito placentero. Su interior era cálido y mojado, flexionando sus dedos en forma de retroceso le hicieron romper su silencio.</p><p>- Ahh… maldición… mmm… <em>es muy bueno</em> – Dijo ella respirando pesado y de forma acelerado, cuando el demonio la masturbo un poco más rápido y adentrando tres dedos en el canal estrecho de su vagina. Penetrándola con movimientos de entrada y salida al punto de simular unas embestidas. – Will… - Llamo su nombre relajando su cadera y balanceándola contra su mano, acercando más por ese contacto cosquilludo y adictivo. – Will… Will… no, no, no pares… no pares. – Dijo ella inconscientemente sollozando y con el rostro ruborizado. – Will.</p><p>- Así que te gusta – Metiendo y sacando sus dedos de forma acelerada, su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris hinchado que exigía atención. Mientras que el demonio rozaba sus labios con los de la chica, dando besos cortos y provocativos. – Mis dedos te andan follando en esa pura flor. – Mordiendo su labio inferior de modo impaciente. – Suenas muy bien, señorita.</p><p>- No te d-deteengas… ¡Ahh! – Buscando sus labios. – Will… - Suplico la chica sintiendo como su vientre se calentaba y se contraía a su toque. – Casi… ya casi…. Bésame.</p><p>- ¿Eso quieres?</p><p>- Sí – Sintiendo aquel maldito deseo y rogando sus labios. – Por favor.</p><p>- Tal vez no debas terminar. – Retirando sus dedos de su centro de forma brusca.</p><p>- ¡N-No! – Grito la chica sollozando y buscando más de su contacto. – Por favor… por favor, no.</p><p>- ¿Quieres más? – Volviendo su mano a masturbarle frotando con insistencia su clítoris y haciendo movimientos de retroceso hacia adelante. – Acaso quieres terminar.</p><p>- Ahhh… ahh… ahh – Recargo su cuerpo y su rostro en su hombro gimiendo descontroladamente, estaba avergonzada pidiendo su anhelado orgasmo y lloriqueando. – Sí… aah… mmm… haz que termine.</p><p>- Solo es el primer movimiento al deseo.</p><p>La castaña sentía su cuerpo erizarse y pasar una serie de escalofríos por su columna, su vientre se calentaba y se estremecía, un palpitante y doloroso placer se producía en su perla hinchada y como un líquido bajaba en abundancia en sus labios, empapando los dedos del demonio con sus jugos.</p><p>- ¡AAH! – Grito la chica respirando jadeosamente con el rostro sudado, se había venido en su primer orgasmo. Aquel flujo cristalino y acuoso caía del cojín del sillón hacía la fina alfombra decorativa del estudio.</p><p>Will saco sus dedos moviéndolos y viendo su líquido, chupo y lamio la punta de sus yemas deleitándose de su sabor. Dulce… muy dulce y levemente agrió. – La dieta de la fruta… tengo la sospecha de que Strange te andaba preparando. – Comento viendo a la chica agitada. – El planeaba hacer… - No término de decir cuando la chica cuestiono.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundida la adolescente. – Él solo me da comer fruta todo el tiempo. – Inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas. – Prefiero los dulces.</p><p>- Ingenua – Soltando una risa descarada. – Pero es perfecto lo que hizo, en una chiquilla tan tonta e ingenua de su mente. Claro que no sospecharías. – Analizando la situación del comportamiento de Tad, cuando le pidió no acercarse a su protegida antes de que se fuera. – Strange lo tenía muy preparado en su llegada.</p><p>- Will desátame. – Exigió la castaña. – No es bueno hacer esto. – Cerrando sus piernas e intentando escapar. – Tad se molestara mucho.</p><p>- Y a mí no me importa.</p><p>- ¡WILL! – Le grito la chica intentando desatar sus muñecas.</p><p>- Aun no hemos terminado. – Se arrodillo y abrió sus piernas quedando a la vista de los pliegues mojados de la menor. Sintiendo la mirada avergonzada de la chica, haciendo que ella cerrase sus muslos inmediatamente.</p><p>- P-Para… esto es muy vergonzoso. – Dijo con leve tartamudez y el rostro ladeado. – Ni siquiera tienes permiso como guardián de mi hermano.</p><p>- Muy mal. – Trono los dedos partiendo la cadena para obligar a la fuerza a la chica, colocar sus manos aun lado de sus tobillos atándolos con cadenas delgadas. Obligándola a flexionar sus rodillas y abriéndola en posición ginecológica, teniendo una visibilidad de su sexo húmedo y rosado chorreante de sus líquidos.</p><p>- ¡No mires! – Soltó un chillido lleno de pena la chica de ojos cían. – Por favor… no mires. – Apretando su agarre a sus sujeciones.</p><p>- Eres hermosa – Se inclinó colocando besos en su vientre de forma lenta, probando su sensible piel al punto de torturarla con su toque. Quería que disfrutase de las caricias que le daría, lamió alrededor de su ombligo y mordió en forma de roce con sus colmillos. Hasta bajar nuevamente por su vientre a su montecito de venus, el cual beso y chupo dejando mordiscos alrededor de sus pliegues pulidos sin daño alguno. Le indicaba mucho que aquella chica era virgen en todo sentido de la palabra.</p><p>- Will – Aviso la menor con el rostro ruborizado, sin parar de gemir acaloradamente. Sintiendo la mojada y húmeda lengua larga del demonio tocarla. Los espasmos involuntarios aumentaban y el cosquilleo volvía. Aquel sonido de roce húmedo y lascivo la excitaba viendo como aquel demonio lamía con precisión sobre su sexo. – Will… ahh</p><p>- Mabel – Le llamo el demonio, agarrando el trasero redondo de la castaña para atraerla a su contacto, volviendo profundas las lamidas en la pequeña cavidad vaginal de su virginal flor.</p><p>Suspiros bajos que iban en aumento soltaba la menor recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, moviendo sus caderas contra su lengua. El demonio acariciaba y arañaba su traserito dejando finas líneas rojizas que envolvían en una caricia placentera. Ardor y dolor provocaba y le incitaba a exigir su toque silenciosamente.</p><p>La castaña por alguna extraña razón le gustaba del dolor, haciéndoselo saber al demonio en sus pensamientos. Will admiraba la piel lechosa de sus muslos cual porcelana era, colocando besos de momento y mordidas en la cara interior dejando marcas que se volverían visibles en unas horas.</p><p>La menor soltó un chillido y una risa suave y burbujeante de sus labios. Estaba disfrutando del contacto hasta que sintió nuevamente la lengua del mayor penetrarla, más insistente y con roces más pronunciados.</p><p>Mabel sentía mucho placer que intento retroceder, pero el demonio no le permitía escapar de su agarre. Las uñas filosas se clavaron en su carne provocando un dolor punzante, su lengua clavándose más en su apretada y estrecha vagina dando profundas lamidas sobre sus sensibles paredes. Se dirigió a sellar alrededor de su perla frotando en círculos con la punta de su lengua y chupando con fuerza sobre su palpitante clítoris.</p><p>- ¡WILL! – Grito la menor intentando cerrar sus muslos. – ¡AH, CIELOS! – Lloraba del placer que sentía, estaba tan cerca nuevamente de su orgasmo. El sonido de chapoteo y succión hacían que ella se ocultase en sus hombros. – Will… Will detente…. Espera….¡AHH!</p><p>Tenso sus músculos fuertemente sintiendo un terrible calambre de sus pies hasta sus pantorrillas. Sin olvidar que se había corrido dejando una gran cantidad de su flujo desbordar en su vagina. Un líquido transparente que resbalo por su trasero y muslos. El demonio bebió su dulce néctar y lamió todo sin dejar rastro de una sola gota. Deleitándose de ese deliciosos sabor prohibido que disfruto.</p><p>“Tan inocente y pura”</p><p>Vio a la chica gemir con desesperación e intentar regular su ritmo respiratorio, viendo sus brillantes labios rojos hinchados con un delgado hilo de saliva que escurría de su barbilla y su vista nublada por el reciente placer del sexo oral.</p><p>- No sé qué fue… pero me encanto – Admitiendo con vergüenza en su voz terriblemente ronca y excitada.</p><p>El demonio levanto su rostro y la beso apasionadamente siendo correspondido, provocando roces fuertes y salvajes los cuales la menor apenas podía seguir, entre lamidas en su labio inferior que pedía permiso para abrir su boca cálida. La chica gustosa abrió dejando que profundizara el beso, buscando su lengua y jugando con ella entre caricias y roces. Un beso francés entre ellos volvía el ambiente más sexy y romántico.</p><p>Incluso se probó un poco de su orgasmos aunque no podía con la pena y la vergüenza de haber recibido un oral por primera vez. Will se separó rompiendo su contacto respirando de forma agitada junto con ella, sus alientos mezclándose entre sí.</p><p>Mabel quería continuar con el beso, pero el demonio de los sueños no se lo permitió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella frunció una ceja confundida, hasta que noto que el demonio sonreía de forma traviesa y maliciosa, algo que provoco en la castaña una ansiedad de lo que haría. Pocas veces veía sonreír a Will de esa manera, sin que quitara su actitud depresiva o malhumorada; pero cuando sonreía de esa manera, lo hacía porque el demonio había encontrado algo interesante o haría algo sumamente muy divertido con su víctima. Sin olvidar que el solo sonreía cuando disfrutaba de torturas y asesinar a todo ser viviente.</p><p>- ¿Will? – Llamo la Gleeful asustada.</p><p>- Shh… - Acariciando su rostro. – Ni una palabra.</p><p>Se desabrocho la camisa oscura dejando ver su cincelado cuerpo fuerte al igual que ese ABS marcado que señalaba su cinturón de adonis en una perfecta “V” sobre el tiro de sus pantalones, sin olvidar que traía tatuajes de su rueda de invocación que lo hacían lucir atractivo. La prenda la tiro al suelo sin importancia y acerco sus manos abriendo sus pantalones haciendo ruido sordo con la cremallera del cierre, alertando a la adolescente de lo que haría. Los arrojo junto a la ropa haciendo bulto, junto con su bóxer cenizo. Quedando completamente desnudo a excepción de parche ocular que traía en su rostro.</p><p>Tomo aquel grueso y largo pene entre sus manos y masturbo con lentitud aquella erección que tenía oculta. Masajeando de arriba hacia abajo y tocando el glande con sus dedos. Lo primero que hizo la pequeña fue voltearse de lado, como si así pudiera evitar lo que haría.</p><p>La castaña abrió sus ojos en grande viendo la longitud de su enorme miembro y el grosor, y lo único que pensó fue; “eso cosa no cabra en mí y me partirá en dos”.</p><p>Will se acercó y la tomo de sus caderas atrayéndola de un tirón y pegando la longitud de su pene contra los labios pre humedecidos de la chica, resbalando y frotando sobre sus pliegues y golpeando su clítoris. El demonio tiro de las cadenas acercándola y gimiendo contra su oído. Cubriendo de un soplido caliente de su aliento, que la hizo temblar de placer.</p><p>- ¡Ahg! – La castaña dio un retroceso sintiendo el miembro del sujeto apretar contra su intimidad. – Will esto es muy raro. – Removiéndose en sus sujeciones. - ¿Por qué me atas?</p><p>- Estoy por arrebatarte la primera vez – Sonriendo siniestramente. – Y tú gritaras mi nombre sin descanso, mientras te cojo en su linda flor. – Frotando la punta en su entrada de su agujero.</p><p>- Will…. Espera yo soy vir… - No termino de a completar la frase cuando el demonio empujo la cabeza de su glande contra sus pliegues, abriéndose en su delicada carne y estirando su entrada al punto de rozar sus paredes estrechas y arrancar la membrana delgada de su himen. - ¡AAH! – Grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor. - ¡WILL!</p><p>El demonio empujo más dentro clavándose en su interior, escuchando los gritos y ruegos de la menor. Aquellos sonidos eran un deleite más si venían de la protegida de aquel demonio de la psicosis. Entro de una estocada completa metiendo su miembro al fondo de ella.</p><p>La adolescente lloraba sintiendo el desgarre de su vagina, era doloroso y no podía soportar su tamaño. Jamás imagino la penetración de esa forma tan dolorosa. Noto que el demonio iba moverse cuando sintió el tirón regresivo de sus paredes vaginales.</p><p>- W-Will… - Llamo la pequeña asustada y temblando de dolor. – P-Por… favor, no t-te muevas… - Sollozo mirando al demonio con sus ojos cristalinos. – Por favor…. Es mi primera.</p><p>El demonio abrazo su cintura y acaricio su espalda mientras susurraba palabras amorosas que calmaban a la menor. No se movió en unos minutos esperando que su amante se acostumbrada a su intromisión. Will pasaba sus dedos sobre su espalda de forma circular acariciando con suavidad su piel y plantando besos sobre sus hombros y escote. El demonio cuidaba de que la chica se adaptara al tamaño de su virilidad.</p><p>- Todo está bien querida – Colocando más besos en su rostro. – Estamos unidos.</p><p>- Will… no digas cosas tontas – Dijo la chica llorando. – No estamos unidos… no tenemos lazo, no eres mi guardián.</p><p>- Calma, mi estrella de un solo ojo. – Sonriendo – Tranquila amor – besando su cuello. – Pentagrama, mi amada estoy dentro y tenemos una unión.</p><p>- Y un lazo – Dijo ella suspirando e intentando calmar las lágrimas. – Quiero… uno contigo.</p><p>- Siempre lo tenemos. – Besando sus labios. – Es nuestro.</p><p>La castaña dejo de llorar dando un respingo seguido de un suspiro, su cuerpo se había relajado lo suficiente sintiendo las ganas de moverse. Movió un poco sus caderas llamando la atención del demonio.</p><p>Will envolvió un brazo en su cintura e inicio con sus embestidas de forma lenta y profunda, sacando su miembro y volviéndolo a introducir con fuerza sobre su interior. Mabel jadeaba suavemente entre sus embestidas y se hundía más contra el respaldo del sillón gris. Entre cada salida y entrada veía como unos hilillos de color carmesí caían sobre la tela, demostrando que había tomado su inocencia.</p><p>El mayor aumento sus empujes sobre su entrada dando en ese pequeño y placentero punto que hizo que la chica gritara de placer y gimiera en alto. La intensidad de sus embestidas la hicieron arremeterla contra el sillón consiguiendo que ella gimiera en escalas de voz perspicaz y suave, su vagina apretaba alrededor de su pene provocando sus estocadas más sensibles y celestiales. Las caderas de la menor moviéndose al ritmo de sus  golpes en sus genitales, sus testículos rozando el culo de la chica en un roce que disfrutaba de forma exquisita y deleitable.</p><p>La menor tenía el rostro caliente y sonrojado como la granada, una capa de sudor recorría su frente sudorosa y los fluidos resbaladizos hacían el acto más placentero. Ella miraba a Will viendo que el entrecerraba su orbe y soltara esos gemidos roncos y guturales de su garganta. El pecho de la chica botaba con cada embestida que daba doliéndole un poco, pero no detenía que de momentos tocaba con los pectorales y el torso duro del chico. El demonio disfrutaba de ese contacto aplastándola un poco con su peso. Los fervientes besos que dejaba en su cuello y las mordidas que marcaban su prístina piel nívea, pareciendo tatuajes. Mabel deseaba abrazar su espalda con ansias pero la misma atadura la mantenía retenida en esa posición infernal. Escucho un crujido en la madera del mueble y los chirridos en el piso. Estaba ejerciendo tanta presión en el sillón que se movía de su posición.</p><p>Sintió los dedos del demonio acariciar su anillo rosado de su ano, bañándolo en sus fluidos que escurrían de su entrada y adentrando un falange dentro de su estrecha y apretada entrada. Su dedo anular metiéndolo y sacándolo sin piedad. La chica miro al demonio intentando averiguar sus intenciones. Él la tomo de los hombros embistiendo con velocidad y clavándose profundamente sintiendo su pene palpitar en su interior y golpear cerca de su vientre y la entrada de su útero.</p><p>Su pene rozaba y friccionaba en su sensible entrada, ambos cuerpos bañados en el calor y en los movimientos de sus embestidas. El cuarto cubierto de jadeos y un aumento en la temperatura, solo los dos solos en aquella mansión.</p><p>- Ahh, Will… Will… más… más – Exclamo la adolescente cegada por la lujuria.</p><p>- Estamos juntos… - Repitió el demonio aumentando la presión en su cavidad y apretando sus glúteos. - ¡Mabel</p><p>- ¡AHG! – Ella sintió su clímax muy cerca y el bombeo de su orgasmo entumirla de sus piernas y sentir como se venía. – ¡Oh cielos… es bueno! – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción sintiendo el miembro del demonio aun embestirla con dureza y velocidad sin detenerse.</p><p>Will admiraba a su amante disfrutar de su reciente orgasmo, más el no pudo evitar enterrarse profundo y dar unas cuantas estocadas deteniéndose en lo profundo, atrayendo sus caderas sin que pudiera separarse. Sin avisarle se corrió dentro de la menor en su útero robándole un suspiro y un grito a la chica que intentaba separarse al ser llenada con bastante de su semilla. Su espeso semen caliente llenándola en su vientre. Él salió de ella con su miembro aun erecto y masturbándolo con una mano, como si jamás se hubiera corrido. La menor miraba agotada de su reciente primera vez con el demonio. Más este tiro de las cadenas rozando la punta de su pene en su ano rosado.</p><p>- Mía… - Gimió el demonio clavándose en su anillo, robándole más gritos dolorosos a la gemela Gleeful.</p><p>- Will… espera, duele, duele idiota – Reclamo la pequeña sintiéndose invadida por el miembro del demonio, más las embestidas que comenzaron en su trasero le hicieron mantenerse en su lugar gimiendo descontroladamente por la fricción en su entrada, la poca lubricación solo hacía que fuera difícil moverse.</p><p>El demonio de cabello azul celeste admiraba el rostro sonrojado de la chica, disfrutando de escucharla gritar como un coro de ángeles. Había tomado su primera vez, pero aún no estaba satisfecho quería hacerla que sintiera ese placer tortuoso y excitante. Desde hace tiempo buscaba tener a la menor a su lado, la primera vez que la vio había anhelado tenerla como su protegida. Más su contrato con Stanford no se lo permitía, había suprimiendo sus más oscuras fantasías hacia la gemela Gleeful. Manteniendo distancia y tratándola de la forma más fría.</p><p>Pero ahora se había presentado el momento y la ocasión perfecta. Y qué momento más indicado el que no había nadie en la mansión, ni siquiera su gemelo, solo ellos dos solos.</p><p>Ladeo su mirada viendo una botella de vino dulce con un buen libro sobre una mesita, luego analizo el pastel de chocolate que estaba la castaña por comerse. Soltó una risa al entender todo lo que sucedía.</p><p>- Y saber que todo es culpa de tú gemelo – Dijo el demonio colocando un beso en la mejilla de la chica. – Maldito mocoso es el mismísimo sirviente del diablo.</p><p>- D-Dipper… - Menciono la chica intentando acallar los ruidos lascivos que brotaban de sus labios.</p><p>- Nos puso las cosas que más disfrutamos – Comento – Y nosotros caímos rendidos equivocadamente en otra cosa.</p><p>- Sabía que era una trampa – Inflando sus mejillas. – Maldito.</p><p>- ¿Estabas enterada que te cogería? – Aumentando sus empujes.</p><p>- Ahhh – Cerrando sus ojos. – ¡No! – Mordiendo sus labios.</p><p>- Veo que no mientes.</p><p>- Ahh… Will… Dios mío, ahh – Sintiendo como la clavaba duramente contra el respaldo del sillón, sintiendo su pene salir abruptamente e introducirse en cada empujón con más fuerza. - ¡Wiiill! – Gritando en cada embestida. - ¡Ay! ¡ahhh!.. ah, ah,ah….</p><p>- Mabel – El sillón se movía cada vez que aumentaba sus estocadas fuertemente, un aruño en la tela y un apretón fuerte en la madera fina, partía una parte del mueble.</p><p>- Tad y el tío Ford… s-se enojara…m-muuucho - Viendo el daño en el sillón. – Ahhh… es su sillón favorito.</p><p>- Se enojara más cuando se entere, que me cogí a su sobrina sin permiso. – Tomándola de la cintura y levantándola del mueble. Para dar una patada estrellando el sillón al librero. Trono los dedos deshaciendo la sujeción de las cadenas. – Sujétate.</p><p>Mabel envolvió sus piernas en su espalda baja y sus muñecas adoloridas a los hombros de demonio, aumentando sus balanceos sobre su pelvis.</p><p>- Eso… sigue moviéndote, princesa - Musito el demonio cargado de placer y lujuria. – Maldición…</p><p>- Will, Will, Will – Susurraba su nombre ronca y baja con un jadeo agitado.</p><p>Sujeto sus caderas aumentando las embestidas más profundas y al punto de golpear su punto G provocando los gemidos altos en la chica. Su ano apretando en cada roce la longitud de su pene, exprimiendo y entrando bruscamente. Sus pechos rozando contra el torso del chico. La castaña se sentía tocar un pedazo de cielo y el infierno, moviendo sus caderas contra su miembro.</p><p>La recargo en el librero empujando con más fuerza y precisión en su ano, embistiendo duramente y con una rapidez, provocando que la menor encajara sus uñas en su espalda arañadola. Gimiendo y gritando tan fuerte cerca de su cuello.</p><p>- ¡Will!</p><p>- Tú dulce traserito me sigue apretando. – Besando con fervor en su cuello. – Te cogeré hasta que te acabes la voz, exclamando mi nombre.</p><p>- Sí… ahh... sí – Grito la chica aferrándose a su contacto, su gema brillaba de un azul resplandeciente.</p><p>- <em>Strange no lo perdonara</em> – Musito con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había reclamado a su protegida.</p><p>- Más… más… no me importa el lazo. – Dijo la menor jadeando y suspirando. – Will… lléname.</p><p>- Eres mía – Dijo receloso embistiéndola bruscamente. – Solo mía.</p><p>- ¡Soy tuya! – Grito la chica siendo arremetida en el estante, derrumbando aquellos libros viejos que caían al piso. Sin duda estaban dejando un desastre en el estudio.</p><p>Los besos calientes reanudaron y las caricias no perdían su momento, él la tomaba de su cintura y los muslos evitando que cayera, solo estaban ellos dos dándose placer esa noche. El demonio salió de su ano y lo guío nuevamente a su vagina, provocando estocadas profundas las cuales la menor lloraba y gritaba de placer por la intromisión brusca. Un espasmo invadía su cuerpo y la sensación de escalofríos recorrían su columna. Su cuerpo acorralado y apretado con el del mayor.</p><p>Sus miradas se reencontraron el cían con el azul Prusia viéndose con los rostros entre tonos rojizos. El peli azul susurraba palabras bajas de afecto, la castaña no podía dejar de suprimir la felicidad de escuchar todo lo que ese demonio le decía, ella se aferraba más y lloraba. Un par de estocadas y el demonio termino corriéndose llenando su agujero con su semen caliente hasta desbordarse y resbalar por sus nalgas hasta su húmedo y escocida vagina.</p><p>Su vagina aun sangraba y estaba cubierto del flujo de los anteriores orgasmos de la chica. Will se arrodillo hasta sentarse teniendo a Mabel recargada en su pecho del cansancio. La menor se acurrucaba cerca del demonio sintiendo su calor y aspirando su aroma masculino; Café, almizclé y vainilla. Unos dedos esbeltos y suaves tocaban en un solo recorrido el pectoral del chico, trazando sus tatuajes y dando una caricia. Su gema brillaba relucientemente sin daño alguno.</p><p>- La reparaste –Tocando su gema sin la grieta. – Siento mucha energía… pero diferente.</p><p>- Eres distraída. – Besando la coronilla de su cabeza. – Me perteneces.</p><p>Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos proporcionándose caricias y besos suaves que terminaban siendo íntimos y profundos.</p><p>El sonido de unas campanadas de reloj los alertaron de que eran más allá de las diez de la noche. Mabel miraba con temor aquel reloj de cuerda que estaba en el estudio, más sintió como una mano sobaba su hombro intentando relajarla.</p><p>- Tranquila… no está él – observando como la adolescente se encogía de hombros y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>Will vio aquellas cicatrices que tenía la menor en su espalda, producto de los castigos que le ponía Tad Strange sin olvidar las quemaduras que tenía a los costados de su espalda baja. Tal vez en algún momento preguntaría por aquellas lesiones, cuando la castaña tuviera más confianza de abrirle sus pensamientos o recuerdos. Abrazo a la chica evitando que se alejara, quería tenerla a su lado.</p><p>Se separaron viendo el desastre que dejaron en el estudio, más no se lamentaban por el reciente sexo que tuvieron. Will se levantó caminando desnudo hasta la mesita donde recogió la botella de vino dulce, la chica miraba al demonio de reojo sintiendo su rostro enrojecer pues no había tenido tiempo de admirar su cuerpo siendo un perfecto adonis escultural.</p><p>El demonio se acercó arrodillándose y le tendió una copa del vino. Mabel dudaba de tomar la copa más si no estaba acostumbrada a tomar al menos que fuera una celebración con sus tíos o su hermano.</p><p>- ¿Ahora lo rechazas? – Arqueando una ceja.</p><p>- Tengo 15, no estoy en la edad – Haciendo un leve mohín en sus mejillas.</p><p>- Ni en la edad para hacer esto tampoco. – Refiriéndose que ambos estaban desnudos.</p><p>- Eres un maldito demonio… pervertido y pedófilo. – Menciono la chica de brazos cruzados. – Pero… si no le dices nada a mis tíos que tome vino, lo aceptare con gusto.</p><p>- Es mejor que no sepan nada.</p><p>La chica tomo la copa oliendo el aroma afrutado y delicioso de la bebida, dio un sorbo probando un sabor dulce del zumo de frutas alcoholada, que bajaba por su garganta un poco quemante. Will bebía con calma y admirando la figura frágil y coqueta de la chica.</p><p>- Y supongo que no querrás esto – Haciendo aparecer el pastel de chocolate amargo.</p><p>- ¡Sí! – Dijo ella abalanzándose y tomándolo para dar un mordisco y soltar un chillido de felicidad pura. – Amo este pastel.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no compartes? – Sujetando su rostro con delicadeza tomo la cuchara y unto el merengue de chocolate en sus labios carnosos atrapando estos en un beso lujurioso.</p><p>- Mmm… ahmm – Ella disfrutaba de ese beso francés con total adicción. El sabor del vino y el chocolate fundiéndose en su paladar era delicioso.</p><p>- Muy dulce querida. – Colocando besos en su cuello.</p><p>- Me gusto. – Colocando una sonrisa risueña.</p><p>Mabel soltaba suspiros suaves y acariciaba su pecho trazando con su dedo una línea imaginaria, pasando por sus abdominales hasta llegar a la V que se formaba en su entrepierna. Noto que el miembro de Will se erguía y se ponía nuevamente duro. Paso su mano frotando con delicadeza.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces?</p><p>La menor se inclinó y tomo su miembro con delicadeza, acariciando su longitud y frotando de forma animada de arriba hacia abajo; apretando el cuerpo y los pliegues de su pene. Un líquido seminal brotaba de su orificio. Mabel escuchaba al demonio gemir y suspirar fuerte y de forma tortuosa.</p><p>- Sigue parado. – Soltó una risita picando un poco su miembro. – Es tan curioso.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no hacer una felación? – Le menciono con una sonrisa perversa. – Tanto te gusta molestar, usa esa pequeña boca.</p><p>- ¿Yo? – Dijo con las mejillas ardientes. – Pero no se hacer una.</p><p>- Mentirosa</p><p>- ¡No miento!</p><p>- Entonces lámelo y chupa la punta – Dijo. – Quieres calmar esto, un oral es suficiente.</p><p>- Y si solo lo muevo así – Masturbando su pene de forma juguetona e inocente.</p><p>- Seguirá levantado si sigues comportándote de esa manera. – Frunciendo la mirada.</p><p>- Espero que sepa bien. – Dijo rendida bajando la mirada al miembro del chico. Dando una lamida larga de la base a la punta de su glande, volvió a repetir para terminar sellando con sus labios e introducir la mitad a su boca, donde proporcionaba caricias con su lengua a la parte de su frenillo y el surco de su pene. Miro al demonio unos segundos viendo su expresión que parecía disfrutarlo. Succionando su orificio con avidez provoco los gruñidos del mayor.</p><p>La mano del peli azul la llevo a su melena chocolatada, hundiéndola y apretando sus mechones, guiándola a tomar más de su miembro.</p><p>Mabel lamió y soltó su pene masturbando con ambas manos, chupando sus testículos y lamiendo su tallo. Entre besos y mordidas suaves. El demonio sin soportarlo más introdujo su pene empujando la cabeza de su glande en sus labios rosados. La chica lo tomo siendo follada violentamente contra el miembro del mayor.  Sus mejillas rojas y la saliva que envolvía su pene escurrían por su barbilla.</p><p> Will disfrutaba de su húmeda y cálida boca, siendo llevado al paraíso por su hermoso ángel de cabellos castaños.</p><p>- Mabel… - Masajeando su cabeza y revolviendo su cabeza. – Eso preciosa continúa.</p><p>Unas cuantas estocada en su boca, el demonio sentía su pene palpitar y bombear con fuerza. Adentro más su miembro golpeando al fondo de su garganta al punto de llegar a su clímax. Se corrió dentro de su boca liberando su semen. Ella intento tomarlo pasándolo y probando de su semilla, aunque casi lo escupe cuando probo lo agrío y levemente salado de su líquido seminal.</p><p>- No es como… lo imagine. – Dijo ella admitiendo con desagrado en su sabor. – <em>Malditas novelas que me presto Grenda. – </em>Musito la chica.</p><p>- Bien hecho – Besando su mejilla. – Descuida la próxima sabrá dulce.</p><p>- ¿Cómo aseguras eso, tonta mora? – Dijo molesta la chica. – Sabe malo, horrible no es nada dulce.</p><p>- Te aseguro que desearas hacerme una felación, incluso a escondidas.</p><p><em>- Pervertido – </em>Golpeo su hombro de forma divertida. – Dudo que eso suceda.</p><p><em>- Aún tenemos tiempo – </em>Menciono con voz baja.</p><p>Ella gateo en el piso tomando la camisa del demonio, se la coloco abrochando los botones inferiores y dejando los superiores abiertos, le quedaba holgada y grande en su pequeño cuerpo de adolescente. Ella se levantó con dificultad del piso tambaleándose un poco sintiendo sus piernas palpitar a cada paso, pero se acostumbró a la pequeña molestia, paseo por la habitación hasta caminar por los rincones del estudio llamando la atención de Will.</p><p>- ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi ropa? – Viendo la silueta de la fémina balancearse coquetamente y de forma seductora.</p><p>- Buscando un lugar – Dijo ella tocando el marco del ventanal con el cielo nocturno. – Donde… Tú… me cojas. – Tocando la mesa hasta caminar a una chimenea. - ¿Aun sigues excitado, demonio quejumbroso?</p><p>- Mabel será mejor que te quedes quieta. – Amenazo el demonio levantándose del piso. – Regresa aquí y quédate quieta. – Sonando ronco. – O juro que te atare.</p><p>- Upss… - Quitándose la camisa del demonio en el marco de la puerta, descubriendo su desnudez. – Se cayó – Ella soltó una risa corriendo por el pasillo.</p><p>- Condenada mocosa.</p><p>Will corrió tras ella viéndola esconderse en una habitación muy familiar, más entro caminando lentamente y peinando sus cabellos revueltos hacía atrás, cerró la puerta evitando que escapara. Se retiró el parche mostrando su ojo brillante y con la esclerótica de color negro. Vio a la menor recostada en su cama tocándose de forma seductora y llamando su nombre.</p><p>- Will… - Suspirando bajo mientras se masturbaba ella misma.</p><p>- Stanford no me perdonara esto. – Sonriendo al verla totalmente sumisa. – No hay piedad princesa. - Aunque las reglas se invirtieron siendo ella que invocaba una cadena alrededor del cuello de oji azul, antes de tumbarlo al colchón de la enorme cama con doseles y subirse arriba de él. – Interesante.</p><p>- Will – Llamo su nombre de forma cariñosa. Tomando su pene y masturbándolo con lentitud. – Eres el culpable de que este así. – Dando una palmada a su virilidad escuchando un quejido del mayor.</p><p>- Princesa entonces déjame asumir esta responsabilidad – Tratando de tomarla pero sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuello.</p><p>- Ha no – Soltando una risita y moviendo su dedo de forma negativa. – No eres el único que disfruta torturando. – Ella se introdujo en su miembro completamente subiendo y bajando de forma lenta, marcando un ritmo en sus empujes. Gimiendo de forma dulce y aguda. – Ahh… ahhh… ahhh – Su pecho subía y bajaba en cada rebote apretando la cadena en el cuello del mayor cerrando su vía aérea.</p><p>- J-Joder… maldita mocosa. – Dijo el demonio con dificultad sintiendo terriblemente la excitación y admirando a su amada moverse sobre su pene de forma lenta y tortuosa enterrándose profundo. La cadena lo asfixiaba y quemaba su piel con los toques eléctricos pero lo excitaba a tal forma que sentía su pene palpitar dentro suyo.</p><p>- ¡Ahh! ¡Will! – Bajo un poco su agarre en la cadena colocando sus manos en su abdomen y dando brincos sobre su longitud, para ir poco más rápido. – Dios… - Clavando sus uñas y arañando su pecho, sus miradas se encontraban y jadeaban cerca de sus rostros.</p><p>- Aun eres una principiante mi princesa. – Dijo – Sí te descuidas se intercambiaran los papeles. – Menciono. – Voy a llenarte con mi esencia. – Sujetando su trasero y aumentando sus empujes.</p><p>- Cielos… maldición… - Dijo la chica perdiendo el agarre de la cadena al punto que el demonio la tumbo a la cama y acomodo sus piernas por encima de sus hombros. El mayor invoco una segunda cadena en el cuello de la menor, tirando y aplicando el mismo trato. Escuchándola jadear y ahogar sus gemidos. Aumento la intensidad de sus embestidas cogiéndola salvajemente, aferrándose a la cabecera y parte del dosel de la cama. - ¡AHH! ¡WILL, ESPEERAA! – Grito la chica tan alto que podía escucharse afuera de la habitación. – Por favor… por favor… espera… Will… Will</p><p>- Debiste pensarlo dos veces, Gleeful. – Gruño de forma profunda sujetando sus caderas y cogiéndola de forma fuerte y profunda en su interior. Sentía lo estrecho de su vagina apenas acostumbrándose a su tamaño siendo resbaladizos sus embestidas. Noto como su intimidad escocida sangraba lastimándola y cayendo gotas de sangre en las sabanas.</p><p>- Ahg… ahhh Will – Sentía un placer intenso junto con el dolor que obligaba a estirarse en sus músculos. Su flor irritada por los fuertes golpes y la fricción de sus cuerpos. Siendo arremetida sin piedad en esa cama. Estaba muy segura que mañana no podría usar sus bragas o caminar derecha. El demonio bajo el agarre de la cadena dando fuerte en sus estocadas. – Will… t-te amo… te amo… - Abrazando su cuello y llorando entre sus estocadas. – te amor…. te amo… te amo ahh…</p><p>- El sentimiento es mutuo, querida. – Besando sus labios.</p><p>Termino abrazando su cuerpo mientras se corría nuevamente dentro de su útero llenándola con su abundante semilla caliente, Mabel sentía el ardor y el líquido espeso dentro suyo, viendo su vientre un poco hinchado de la cantidad de semen que había almacenado en sus anteriores encuentros. Will embistió con lentitud unas tres veces antes de salir observando un río lechoso desbordar de la vagina de su amada. Entre las gotas de sangre que se mezclaban.</p><p>- Lo siento. – Besando su rostro. –Te lastime. – Dijo preocupado el demonio.</p><p>- Estoy bien… - Dijo ella jadeante y tratando de recuperar el aliento, su corazón latía violentamente y su pecho subía de forma acelerada. – Fue…. Fantástico. – Sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.</p><p>- Te amo – Beso sus labios de forma suave, sonriendo. – Mabel.</p><p>- Will - Abrazando al demonio antes de retirar la cadena y ver que dejo marca en su cuello al igual que el demonio. – Mmm… ya estamos a mano. – Mostrando sus muñecas y tobillos irritados y lacerados.</p><p>- Usare una sujeción menos agresiva contigo. – Comento el demonio colocando besos suaves en su cuello.</p><p>- Acaso me quieres amarrar a la cama. – Dijo ella soltando una risa con timidez.</p><p>- El shibarí es un arte sexual placentero, mi querida dama.</p><p>- Supongo que debes enseñarme… Will Cipher.</p><p>- Ven – Atrayéndola a su pecho para que se recostara. – Cierra los ojos.</p><p>Mabel obedeció sintiendo como un aroma a chocolate amargo inundaba sus fosas nasales. Aquel sedoso dulce fue empujado en sus labios llegando a comerlo, disfrutando de su sabor. – Mmm… - Murmuro encantada del dulce antes de sentir un hambriento beso lujurioso de Will.</p><p>Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió con una timidez en sus mejillas rojas como las cerezas y su mirada brillante.</p><p>- Feliz San Valentín, princesa – Dijo sonrojado de sus mejillas, mostrando una cajita donde venía chocolates chiquitos en forma redonda. – No soy excelente en repostería, pero era una sorpresa para ti.</p><p>- Feliz San Valentín, mora tonta – Besando sus labios. – Un dulce no se desprecia, mi demonio celoso.</p><p>- Solo tú debes recibir mi chocolate.</p><p>- Sí, Will.</p><p>En cuestión de minutos reanudaron sus caricias bajo las sabanas de la cama. Volviendo al fino acto de sus relaciones.</p><p>[…]</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bonus</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Había pasado tres semanas y Tad se encontraba de regreso con los tíos de los gemelos, el demonio fue el primero en buscar a su protegida. La encontró en el jardín descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, dormida pacíficamente sin ser molestada. En su mano sostenía unas flores blancas. Camino a paso cauteloso y lento admirando a su protegida. De repente percibió un aroma y el color de su gema, notando que debería estar agrietada de la última discusión que tuvieron. Más noto un aura diferente en su protegida.</p><p>Se arrodillo frente a la chica y la despertó acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Sus ojos cían se encontraron con el orbe amatista del demonio de la psicosis.</p><p>- Tad… - Suprimiendo su expresión temerosa. – Volviste.</p><p>- Estoy de regreso, Sweety Pie. – Besando sus labios, el cual la menor tuvo que regresar el beso pero sin tanto ánimo. – ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?</p><p>- Esperar en la mansión… como lo ordenaste.</p><p>- Buena chica – Palmeando su mejilla. – Espero que así sea.</p><p>- Tad hay algo que debo decir.</p><p>- Primero yo.</p><p>- Eh… pero</p><p>- Te tengo una noticia. – Dijo su guardián. – Conseguí tu custodia.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Vendrás conmigo.</p><p>- Pero…</p><p>- Soy el único que puede liberarte de esa maldición. –Tocando su gema. – <em>También el único que debes respetarme. –</em>Susurro en su oído.</p><p>- Sí, Tad – Derramando unas lágrimas.</p><p>Will quien llegaba a donde se encontraba Mabel y Tad noto su cercanía, su sangre sentía hervir y enfurecerse. Mientras que el otro guardián sonreía con descaro hacía el demonio.</p><p>- William Cipher – Dijo el demonio. – Llegas justo en el momento de la noticia.</p><p>- Vaya y que noticia es que no se me fue notificada. – Cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>- Al fin obtuve la custodia de la gemela Gleeful. – Abrazando de los hombros a la chica. – Ella vendrá conmigo.</p><p>- Grandiosa noticia y eso es muy grato – Comento dando un aplauso tipo sarcasmo.</p><p>- Sí, muy excelente.</p><p>- Ahora puedes quitar tus sucias manos de mi prometida. – Menciono frunciendo el entre cejo. – La pareja de un demonio no se toca.</p><p>Mabel abrió en grande sus ojos de la sorpresa, pero no porque Will amenazaba a Tad. Sino porque dijo la palabra “prometida” cuando ellos llevaban apenas una relación prohibida en secreto.</p><p>- ¿Pareja?</p><p>- La señorita Gleeful es mi prometida. – Comento. – Y si hablamos de custodia… debo decir que me pertenece. – Tomándola por los hombros.</p><p>- Will bastardo, no te atreviste.</p><p>- ¿Quién sabe? – Acercándose y tomando con delicadeza a la chica. – Haré lo posible que ella tenga mis hijos. – Colocando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica. – Porque ella será mi esposa.</p><p>- Mabel – Dijo Tad molesto.</p><p>- Ahora si nos disculpas. – Dijo Will tomando la mano de la castaña y llevándosela lejos en un portal.</p><p>La castaña se aferró al demonio escapando del lugar, aunque sabía que tras esa confesión los perseguirían. En cuanto llegaron a la dimensión de las pesadillas, la menor se encontraba preocupada y molesta.</p><p>- ¡Will, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Dijo ella entre lágrimas. – Te van a…</p><p>- Nada va separarme de ti.</p><p>- No debiste. – Menciono sollozando. – Solo soy un…</p><p>- Eres mi prometida. – Besando sus labios temblorosos. – Y mi esposa.</p><p>- Tonto – Abrazando al demonio.</p><p>- Vaya lío que nos meteremos. – Comento una risa. – Pero así es… me enamore de una caprichuda mocosa.</p><p>Para todos los que preguntan de este One Shot si tiene conexión con el fic “Dulce Armonia” pues debo decirles que un… tal vez, pero no.</p><p>Un poco de explicación de este One Shot con el AU Reverse Falls ya que TODOS dirán que Mabel quedo embarazada. Déjenme decirles que…. No queda embarazada &gt;:U</p><p>Se supone que estamos en el AU Reverse Falls; donde hablamos un poco de los talismanes o gemas malditas de los gemelos y el hecho de porque Will está en su dimensión. No daré muchos spoilers de “Dulce Armonia” pero aquí solo diré que cambie una parte de la historia, volviendo a Will Cipher el guardián de Dipper, en vez de ser el demonio que destruirá su dimensión. Y este One Shot Mabel y Will como que se odiaban, pero mantienen una tensión ellos y sin olvidar que se reconcilian con la almohada.</p><p>Aquí Tad si está muy metido en la relación de Mabel por eso en el bonus se da entender que son Tad y Mabel *O sea pareja* pero ya ven que Will, es… mejor no doy spoilers :v</p><p>Mabel no queda embarazada porque es estéril por culpa de su amuleto y porque casi no puede conservar un bebé hecho por un demonio. Sí aquí todavía se aplica lo del fic :,v quienes lo leyeron solo un “Shh” porque apenas lo publicare en Wattpad. Esta fuerte, por eso no se ha subido a pesar de tener 5 capítulos.</p><p>No en este One Shot no existe el Mabideon y aquí si hay muy leve insinuación del Dipcifica. Y claro aquí Dipper no actúa como un perro y no maltrata a Mabel, aquí si se preocupa por ella &gt;:U</p><p>Bueno sin más que decir… los que leyeron Dulce Armonia no lo tomen esta escena como canon.</p><p>Por cierto cambie el orden de los capítulos :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caramelo Suave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WenDip</p><p>╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗</p><p>Capítulo II: Caramelo Suave</p><p>╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝</p><p>
  <em>Mi primer crush amoroso fue a los 13 años el día que pedí trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio Shark, sabía que ese viejo museo de la rareza no tendría fama en un viejo pueblo escondido en los rincones del estado de Oregón. ¡Pero vamos! No entrarías a esa cabaña al menos por tres razones; o eres un turista demasiado ingenuo o listo para picar tú curiosidad por las extrañas historias del pueblo de Gravity Falls, o tal vez vengas por necesidad de trabajo (Como yo) o solo conoces a la gente que vive dentro de esa cabaña y a sus allegados conocidos. Técnicamente eres de un pre apocalipsis del cual no estuve muy enterada. Pero la razón por la que me quede en esa cabaña fue porque me enamore perdidamente de aquel chico.</em>
</p><p>- ¡Hey Wendy! – Dijo un sujeto de cabello marrón oscuro levemente ondulado y brillante de ojos avellanados. Mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza y revolvía la melena de la distraída adolescente que cobraba al cliente. – Me gusta tú camisa.</p><p>- Hola Dipper – Dije sonrojada y dando cambio de más al cliente antes de recibir un regaño de Sr. Pines.</p><p>- ¡Niña cuidado con el dinero! – Dijo. – No crece en los árboles.</p><p>- Lo sé. – Sintiendo mis mejillas arde de la vergüenza por mi torpeza.</p><p>- Mejor no te distraigo. – Soltando una risita el mayor. – Tío Stan ¿Has visto a Ford?</p><p>- No, pero saldré un rato. Tengo un negocio que atender. – Tomando su abrigo. – Cierren la tienda por mí.</p><p><em>- ¿Y Soos? – </em>Pregunto.</p><p>- Anda en una cita. – Dijo Stan antes de tomar sus llaves de su viejo Cadillac. – Me pidió permiso hace unos días y se lo concedí.</p><p>- De acuerdo le diré a Mabel. – Dijo Dipper.</p><p>
  <em>Como no enamorarme de ese maldito y atractivo chico nerd, cuando lo conocí por primera vez fue cuando Sr. Pines me estaba instruyendo a utilizar la caja registradora. Recuerdo que él me ayudo a guardar en unos estantes bolas de nieve, mientras teníamos una charla sobre pasatiempos y música. Supe que era universitario y que ayudaba de tiempo libre un rato en la cabaña en algunas investigaciones paranormales con su tío abuelo Stanford Pines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Normalmente no le prestó atención a los cerebritos, pero con Dipper… hasta clases extras tomo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi nombre es Wendy Corduroy soy ahora una adolescente de 15 años de edad, pelirroja y de complexión delgada, pecas por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo – Cualquier parte – No hay excepción en ninguna zona, mi  piel es nívea y hace que mi rubor se note, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, un busto de buen tamaño como diría mi mejor amiga Tambry y con una actitud rebelde y ruda. Y debo decir que mi crush imposible  fue con el sobrino nieto de mi jefe. ¿Por qué imposible? Bueno es porque… Mason Pines alias Dipper, está interesado en cierta rubia.</em>
</p><p>- ¡Dipper! – Grito una rubia de ojos zafiro y vestimenta elegante mientras entraba a la cabaña y se abalanzaba abrazando al castaño. – ¡Te encontré!</p><p>- ¡Hey, Paz! – Devolviendo el abrazo. - ¿Cuándo volviste de Aspen?</p><p>- Hace poco – Colocando una sonrisita. – Te dije que volvería en un parpadeo y aquí estoy.</p><p>- Eso fue hace dos semanas – Cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>- Mi padre tardo en hacer negocios con sus socios.</p><p>- Mientras tú derrochabas con una tarjeta las tiendas. – Menciono el castaño mientras recibía un codazo de la rubia.</p><p>- Ten – Entregando una tarjeta de expansión de memoria. – No volveré a esos lugares nuevamente, está lleno de sujetos raros y sudorosos.</p><p>- ¡Woow! Gracias, lo ocupaba mucho. – Dijo emocionado el chico.</p><p>- Otra cosa más… - Dijo hurgando en su bolsa de marca Channel.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no, tiene que ser una broma. Ella no le dará un…. Oh tal vez si lo dará.”</em>
</p><p>Apretó su mochila que estaba debajo de la caja registradora, mientras visualizaba el calendario que marcaba esa fecha especial para todos.</p><p>“14 de febrero”</p><p>- Te traje esto - Extendiendo una barra de chocolate lujoso. – No a todos les doy algo tan bueno y delicioso, y mucho menos lujoso.</p><p>- Oh gracias, Paz. – Tomando el dulce con las mejillas rojas. – Pero… a mí no me gusta tanto el chocolate jeje</p><p>- ¿Y lo despreciaras? – Frunciendo el ceño la rubia. – Dipper Pines no deberías hacer eso con las chicas.</p><p>- Entiendo, entiendo… pero es difícil de explicar. – Dijo avergonzado antes de darle un beso en su mejilla. – Gracias de todos modos.</p><p>- Mucho mejor. – Soltando una risita la rubia.</p><p>La pelirroja se deprimió un poco al escuchar esa declaración, bajo su mirada a su mochila antes de sacar el regalo y estrujarlo para después tirarlo al bote de basura.</p><p>- uff~…<em> jamás funcionaria. – </em>Suspiro decepcionada en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. – Tal vez debería irme a casa.</p><p>- Tierra llamando a Wendy~ – Le hablo en el oído a la adolescente de 16 años llegándola sorprender. Soltando una risita mientras extendía una tarjeta de San Valentín. – Te noto distraída que de seguro ni me escuchaste.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – Mirando a la castaña de suéter blanco con corazones que sostenía varios dulces y tarjetas de San Valentín.</p><p>- ¡Lo sabía no me escuchaste! – Inflando sus mejillas. – Wendy ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? Hasta pienso que estás tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos.</p><p>- Estrella fugaz, tu apareciste de la nada estrellando esas tarjetas coloridas y hablando con una velocidad que ni se te entendían nada. – Mientras pichaba las mejillas de su novia. – Entiende a la saco de carne con cabello color menarca, ¿Qué no ves que está en modo idiotizada por Pino? Ten más consideración.</p><p>- A mí no me gusta Dipper, estúpido tuerto. – Dijo ruborizada la pelirroja.</p><p>- Claro que se te nota, incluso no te diste cuenta cuando te robe 50 dólares frente a tus narices. – Pasando tres billetes enfrente de ella.</p><p>- ¡Hey regresa eso! – Dijo molesta Wendy.</p><p>- Ves anda idiotizada. – Soltando una sorna risa.</p><p>- Silencio Cipher. – Empujando al rubio para colocarse encima del mostrador. – No molestes a Wendy. – Viendo a la pelirroja. – Descuida se pone pesado cuando ha caminado más de 1 kilómetro por todo el pueblo.</p><p>- Estrella fugaz, no me llames así. – Abrazando a su novia. – Es un día… especial, ¡Eso! Tú lo dijiste. Me debes algo. – Besando su mejilla.</p><p>- ¿Van a una cita? – Viendo a la gemela muy arreglada y a lado de su novio que vestía un traje colorido muy especial. Amarillo casi piérdete y quémame los ojos.</p><p>- Sí – Dijo ella sonriente. – Bill me debe la cena y una ida al cine con un regalo que yo elija.</p><p>- Y luego terminaremos en el hotel hacer un bebé. – Asintiendo la cabeza.</p><p>- Exact… ¡Oye eso no! – Jalándole las orejas al demonio. – Compórtate.</p><p>- Ya te dieron clases de sexualidad y ya sabes de donde viene los bebés, ¿cierto? Todo humano lo sabe, ¿cierto? – Refiriéndose a Wendy.</p><p>- Cierto – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa de complicidad. – Sí logras embarazarla, pediré organizar el Baby Shower.</p><p>- Trato hecho. – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en llamas.</p><p>- Mira Bill será mejor que te quedes calladito o me regreso en este instante a la sala a ver la maratón Harry Potter que está en la televisión. – El demonio se quedó callado entendiendo la amenaza de su novia. Antes de deshacer las llamas azules.</p><p>- De acuerdo.</p><p>- ¿Dipper no le gusta el chocolate?</p><p>- Pino odia el chocolate. – Dijo Bill cruzándose de brazos. – Ni se te ocurra darle, yo siempre le recuerdo eso a esta adicta de los dulces. – Señalando a Mabel.</p><p>- Cierto, lo olvidaba… a mi bro-bro no le gusta el chocolate. – Soltando una risita. – Aun me odia por la última vez que le di un Ferrero Roche enorme de chocolate.</p><p>- Me lo imagine.</p><p>La gemela mayor miro a la adolescente pelirroja con un semblante decepcionado y triste, antes de empujar un dulce y la tarjeta.</p><p>- Alguien no está de ánimo para el día del amor y la amistad.</p><p>- Solo que no es un buen día. – Dijo ella viendo como Dipper conversaba con la rubia. – Y ni lo será.</p><p>- Estrella fugaz. – Tomando de los hombros a la castaña. – Alguien olvido alimentar a los gatitos del parque esta mañana. – Comento el rubio refiriéndose a los mininos abandonados en el parque. – De seguro se morirán de hambre.</p><p>- ¡Cielos olvide los gatos! – Dijo Wendy con los ojos abiertos. – Ahmm…. Estoy segura que lo guarde por aquí… - Sacando una bolsa de croquetas.</p><p>- ¡Oye! – Dijo Mabel comprendiendo lo que quería decir su novio antes de detener a la pelirroja. – No es necesario que salgas corriendo, amiga. – Dijo la chica dando una mirada al rubio para guiñarle. – Bill y yo podemos ir a darles de comer. Mientras tú, Pacifica y Dipper cierran la tienda.</p><p>- Pero…</p><p>- Confía en mí. – Dijo la castaña mostrando una sonrisa.</p><p>- No olvides poner seguro. – Aviso Bill.</p><p>La castaña se acercó a saludar a la rubia de forma amistosa, mientras tenían una conversación rápida. Wendy se levantó de su asiento para apagar las lámparas de los estantes y cerrar la caja registradora. Tomo su mochila y su suéter para cubrirse del frío. Vio a la castaña irse con su novio agarrados del brazo, con el saco de croquetas de Whiska.</p><p>En ese momento Wendy vio como Pacifica y Dipper seguían en el marco de la puerta, ella apretó las llaves antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.</p><p>- Dipper y Pacifica. – Llamo la pelirroja. – Porque no se adelantan… yo cierro aparte mmm… voy esperar un poco. Mi papá aun no llega a casa y pues no quisiera arruinarles su salida.</p><p>- Oh no pasa nada – Dijo Pacifica. – En realidad yo ya me iba, debo salir en unos días a un viaje.</p><p>- ¿Otro viaje?</p><p>- ¿Qué puedo decir?, estoy llena de planes en este día babe.</p><p>Wendy apretó las correas de su mochila y se alejó de ellos.</p><p><em>- Yo necesito estar sola un momento.</em> – Musito la pelirroja entrando a la cabaña.</p><p>Subió por aquellas escaleras que daban al tejado y se quedó unos minutos sentada en aquella base secreta que usaban los gemelos y ella. Sentía muchos celos pero tampoco no podía culpar a Pacifica, ya que ella tenía más derecho a estar con Dipper. Eran de la misma edad y era mucho más bonita y atractiva, la chica ideal para él. Amigos desde la infancia, jamás podría competir con eso.</p><p>- Solo es algo pasajero Wendy… ya pronto lo olvidaras. Como todo… – Dijo la menor viendo el firmamento lleno de estrellas en el cielo, era una noche hermosa.</p><p>Cerro sus ojos y dejo que aquellos sentimientos no la abrumaran por completo. Busco en el bolsillo de su suéter aquellos caramelos de sabor cereza que podían mordisquearse si problema alguno. No era propio de ella sentirse celosa, pero jamás podría odiar a Pacifica era como su mejor amiga, su casi hermana. Jamás podría odiar a la Noroeste. Aunque le doliera verla con Dipper.</p><p>Unos golpeteos en la compuerta la alertaron antes de ver una cabeza asomarse y verla.</p><p>- ¿Se puede?</p><p>- Es casi como tu casa, en realidad es tú casa, la casa de tus tíos abuelos. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Yo soy la invasora.</p><p>- Pacifica se fue. – Dijo terminando de subir al tejado y caminar sobre el piso de madera antes de recargarse en el barandal improvisado y a medio completar que construyo su tío Stan. – Esa mujer sí que no tiene límites ni un descanso en sus viajes.</p><p>- Debe ser genial viajar y conocer otras partes del mundo. – Sonriendo levemente la chica.</p><p>- Yo también saldré nuevamente… debo regresar a Portland y continuar con algunas partes de mi investigación en los campos gravitacionales. – Rascándose la nuca. – Serán meses y días un poco atareados en la universidad. Muy pocas veces vendría a Gravity Falls. – Comento. – Cielos no sé cómo explicar esto a Mabel y Stan, les prometí pasar más festividades con ellos y también con mi familia… pero siempre estoy lleno de tantos planes.</p><p>- Ya veo… - Viendo al mayor abrumado. – Pero son oportunidades que se presentaran nuevamente.</p><p>- Lo sé. – Respondió. – Muchos problemas para mí.</p><p>- Descuida, todos tenemos algo… que nos hace pensar mucho.</p><p>- ¿Mabel y Bill fueron alimentar a los gatos? – Enarcando una ceja de confusión.</p><p>- Sí. – Dijo impresionada la pelirroja. – Querían hacerlo.</p><p>- Vaya eso es bueno. – Dijo. – Aunque pienso que mi hermana tendrá un día muy especial.</p><p>- ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>- Volteando a los lados y mirando bajo el pórtico. – Bien, parece que no hay nadie a la vista. – Dijo. – Tal vez porque el Dorito iluminati le dará un anillo de compromiso a mi hermana, esta noche.</p><p>- ¿Propuesta de matrimonio? – Dijo sorprendida.</p><p>- Sí, aunque ella no lo sabe.</p><p>- Va estar muy feliz. – Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia. – Cielos… Mabel se pondrá eufórica de felicidad.</p><p>- Sí. – Viendo a la pelirroja embozar una sonrisa. – Yo también espero que mi pareja reaccione igual.</p><p>- ¿Pareja?</p><p>- Sí, una pareja. – Menciono el castaño acercándose a la pelirroja, arrodillándose al frente de ella quedando a su altura. – Espero escuchar lo que deseo.</p><p>- Dipper… - Susurre suavemente sintiendo mi corazón latir, su mirada avellana con la mía verde se reencontraron.</p><p>El mayor acorralo a la adolescente en la pared de aquella cabaña, colocando ambas manos  en la pared bloqueando su huida. La pelirroja paso lento la saliva y teniendo su rostro rojizo como un tomate maduro, sus pecas se hacían más notorias en su piel lechosa. Sus respiraciones eran cercanas y rápidas, que provocaban el momento más ansiado.</p><p>Solo se encontraban ellos dos solos esta noche en el tejaban de la cabaña, aquella tarde de San Valentín había sido muy dura y frustrante para la menor.</p><p>- Wendy, deja de huir por un momento pequeña traviesa. – Menciono el mayor de cabello castaño dejando que algunos mechones se revolvieran con el viento helado de febrero.</p><p>- Deja de decirme pequeña, Dopper. – Dijo en tono burlón la adolescente, aunque dudaba mucho en utilizar los apodos que le daba la gemela del mayor. Más cuando no sabía si se ofendería por tremenda confianza o arruinaría su relación de amistad.</p><p>- Que puedo decir… eres adorable.</p><p>- Lo sabía… - Bajando su mirada. – No me ves como mujer… no me ves como ves a Pacifica Noroeste.</p><p>- ¿Pacifica? – Sorprendiéndose por lo que dijo la chica.</p><p>- Tú novia. – Menciono la adolescente.</p><p>- Vaya yo no sabía que Pacifica era mi novia. – Menciono el mayor con sornes en su voz. – Pensé que era mi mejor amiga. – Soltando una risa.</p><p>- Deja de reírte. – Ladeando su mirada. – Vi que te dio un regalo de San Valentín.</p><p>- ¡Oh eso! – Dijo el chico pensando un poco. – Sí, me dio uno. Al igual que le dio uno a Mabel, a Bill, a Tío Stan, a tío Ford, a Soos, sus amigos y también a ti.</p><p>- ¿A mí también? – Abriendo de sorpresa sus ojos. - ¿Yo también recibí uno?</p><p>- Sí… pero dejando eso de lado. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Estoy esperando el mío.</p><p>- Él… ¿Él t-tuyo? – Tartamudeo un poco sintiendo el rostro del chico cerca.</p><p>- Sí, el mío. – Dijo. – Espero el tuyo Wendy, como cada año.</p><p>- No tengo uno. – Recordando que lo había destruido y tirado a la basura.</p><p>- Que lastima. – Llevando una mano a posarse sobre el mentón de la fémina. – Me había parecido verlo con mi nombre en el bote de la basura.</p><p>- ¡Lo buscaste! – Sonrojándose avergonzada. – Lo siento mucho… pero no pensé que… ¡Pensé que Pacifica y tú eran pareja! Los vi muy juntos hace un momento y… pensé que no te gustaba el chocolate. ¡Bill me dijo que no te gusta el chocolate! Siempre se lo recordabas a tu hermana para evitar que te hicieran regalos con chocolate…. Y….</p><p>- Wendy – Callándola con un dedo sobre sus labios rosados. – No me gusta el chocolate.</p><p>Llevo su mano a la sudadera café de la pelirroja tanteando al costado sin quitar la mirada de la chica, adentro su mano en el bolsillo encontrando esa cajita de caramelo macizo sabor cereza que comía la menor cada tarde después del trabajo. Saco uno de la cajita y lo coloco en los labios de la menor.</p><p>- Esto es de lo que traía ganas – Sello sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y dulce, la cual la pelirroja sintió su piel erizarse ante su contacto.</p><p>Era tal como se imaginaba su primer beso sobre el tejado de aquella cabaña, en su base secreta. Claro sin el dulce de por medio, pero es algo que no podría negárselo al mayor. De todos modos le había encantado ese beso.</p><p>Sus movimientos eran bruscos y rápidos sobre sus delicados labios, pero se acoplaban a su ritmo. Ella llevo tímidamente sus manos sobre su cuello envolviéndolo y apegándose a su contacto. Él mayor la sujeto de su delgada cintura y la acerco obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo.</p><p>Una pequeña lucha en sus bocas sobre la dominación del beso, la chica abrió su boca sintiendo la lengua del mayor empujar los trocitos del dulce de cereza. Profundizando el beso y acariciándose sus lenguas los pequeños gemidos y suspiros eran notorios. Dipper tiro accidentalmente varios de esos caramelos que se fueron rodando por el tejaban de la cabaña. Sujeto a la menor en su agarre teniéndola cerca.</p><p>Sus respiraciones iban en aumento y el calor de sus cuerpos se acoplaba al frío de la noche. Rompieron momentáneamente el beso, jadeando y teniendo sus miradas centradas en ellos. La pelirroja acaricio su rostro tocando los mechones castaños y levantando el flequillo para mostrar aquella marca de nacimiento de la “Osa Mayor” le gustaba mucho, no dudo en colocar un beso en la sien y dirigirse a susurrar en el oído del chico.</p><p>- Te quiero. – Menciono la chica sollozando de la felicidad en su corazón. – Dipper siempre me gustaste.</p><p>Dipper sonrió con gusto de saber esa declaración tan inocente de la pelirroja, estaba contento de saberlo, abrazo a la adolescente sintiendo que sus corazones latían con fuerza.</p><p>- Yo también te quiero, mi linda rosa. – Beso sus labios nuevamente siendo correspondido por la pelirroja.</p><p>Los besos no se hicieron esperar en la pareja, pequeños roces de labios combinados con lamidas y mordiscos. La menor se aferraba a su espalda y presionaba su cuerpo con el suyo. El castaño podía sentir el frágil y delgado cuerpo de la adolescente acomodarse en su torso y regazo. Acariciaba con sus dedos su espalda y con un brazo lo envolvía alrededor de sus caderas.</p><p>El castaño no podía negar que le gustaba desde hace un tiempo aquella adolescente rebelde de cabello vivaz y rojizo. Más su hermana y su mejor amiga le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado con la chica ya que estaba en una etapa en que todo chico que se le cruzara podría ser un simple enamoramiento. Incluso aunque fuera cruel le puso límites a la pelirroja, para evitar que su simple relación de amistad se rompiera.</p><p>Pero ahora se encontraba escuchando la confesión de aquella dulce leñadora y aventurera adolescente, disfrutando de sus besos que anhelaba probar sobre aquellos delicados y carnosos labios rosados.</p><p>Y es que Wendy para ser una adolescente de 16 años tenía un atractivo cuerpo que llamaba la atención de muchos hombres. Ahora ya entendía un poco porque Robbie el amigo de Wendy se molestaba tanto con él. También se pondría celoso si viera que alguien coqueteara con la chica que le gustaba y lo traería loco.</p><p>Dipper pensó un poco en la situación actual: <em>aquella chica despertaba mucho el deseo de cualquier hombre, más estando ella en secundaria y que pronto comenzaría la preparatoria en agosto. Sin olvidar que cumpliría en septiembre 17 años y atraería una horda de chicos atrás de ella. </em></p><p>
  <em>Saliendo de su trabajo tendría que recogerla a la salida de su escuela, trataría de evitar que ningún chico tratara de invitarla a salir o tocarle de forma lasciva. Tendría que modificar sus descansos, venir a Gravity Falls cada fin de semana o cuando tuviera día libre, adelantar trabajos y pasar las vacaciones de verano e invierno lo más cerca de ella… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí es posible le compraría un anillo para evitar las declaraciones de otro chicos; un momento…. ¿estoy hablando de boda?, por Dios ya hasta parezco Bill.</em>
</p><p>Pensó el mayor dándole un respiro a la chica que había dejado de besar. – Wendy – Acariciando su cabello largo – Sabes que esto será… ¿Diferente?</p><p>- Diferente – Menciono la chica. – ¿En qué sentido?</p><p>- Serás mi novia. – Dijo firme en su decisión.</p><p>- ¿S-Sí… me ves como tú novia? – Dijo sonrojada de las mejillas.</p><p>- ¡Por supuesto! – Besando su mejilla. – Lo eres.</p><p>La chica no podía dejar de sonreír era grande su felicidad que abrazo con fuerza al castaño. Lo beso reanudando aquel toque adictivo de sus labios, los roces entre sus manos y las caricias.</p><p>- Wendy… todos los días iré… a recogerte – Besando entre momentos cortos sus labios.</p><p>- Todos los días… ¿lo dices enserio? – Dijo ella – No se te olvide o me enojare mucho.</p><p>- Cuando trabajes en la cabaña de mi tío. – Besado su quijada y por debajo del mentón. – Nada de miradas a otros.</p><p>- Solo a ti. – Gimiendo suavemente.</p><p>- 7 y media aquí. – bajando a su cuello donde fue colocando besos y mordidas suaves. – En nuestra base secreta. Yo te llevare a tú casa.</p><p>- S-Sí – Abrazando su espalda y curvando su cuello.</p><p>- Fin de semana tú y yo… en el bosque. – Menciono mientras lamia por su clavícula. – Acamparemos, procura una bolsa de dormir.</p><p>- Mmm… Me llevaras por fin de campamento. – Dijo ella revolviendo sus cabellos marrones.</p><p>- Sí, ya hablare con tú padre. – Abrazando la cintura de la menor. – Sabes que… olvida la bolsa de dormir, dormirás en la mía.</p><p>- Buena suerte con lo de mi padre y sobre la bolsa…. Mabel tiene una grande que usa con Bill. – Soltando una risita, antes de sentir el bulto debajo de su intimidad el cual balanceo sus caderas robando un gemido ronco del chico. – Ahh… ¿Solo en el bosque?</p><p>- Fin de semana… en mi apartamento en Portland. – Atrayendo a la chica a pegar su entrepierna con su erección. – Lleva ropa extra, la necesitaras.</p><p>- ¿Podré dormir en tú cama o en el sofá? – Sintiendo la fricción de los empujones del mayor mientras acariciaba a la chica por debajo de su suéter en la base de sus pechos.</p><p>- Los dos. – Comento excitado. – Ese mismo día… incluso en mi estudio. – Apretando y masajeando los senos de la adolescente. – Diablos… necesitaremos preservativos.</p><p>- ¿Preservativos? – Sintiendo su cara enrojecer – No tenemos uno para esto.</p><p>- No – Gimió frustrado el chico sintiendo las caderas de la chica balancearse del frente hacía atrás de forma lenta. – Mal momento para tener ganas de coger.</p><p>- Es San Valentín. – Se excusó colocando una mirada melosa al chico. – Es mi primera vez, ¿Qué haremos?</p><p>- Shh… - Besando sus labios y llevando sus manos a desabotonar el pantalón de la chica bajándolo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas dejándola con sus bragas rosas. Desabrocho el cinturón mientras abría el cierre y bajaba a la mitad su pantalón dejando expuesta su erección. – Tendremos sexo seco.</p><p>- No sé qué sea eso… pero si esto alivia las ganas de hacerlo, adelante. – Apoyándose sobre el pecho del mayor. – Dipper… - Sintiendo como la guiaba a sentarse a horcajas sobre su miembro recubierto en el bóxer.</p><p>- Muévete hermosa. – Sintiendo como balanceaba sus caderas aquella silueta femenina que se abrazaba a la helada noche de febrero. Escuchándola gemir suavemente y ruborizarse de su rostro pecoso.</p><p>- Mmm… Dipper – Ella movió su intimidad humedecida entre aquel bulto sintiendo la deliciosa fricción que golpeaba sus labios y su clítoris sensible. – Ahh… se siente bien.</p><p>- Wendy – Dipper atrajo el rostro de la menor a reanudar sus besos calientes, disfrutando aquellos momentos íntimos. Embistió sus caderas sobre su ropa entre las caricias que solo animaban a crear más tensión sexual en ellos.</p><p>- Dipper… ¡Ahh! – Apretó con fuerza su camisa aumentado su balanceo, sus alientos mezclados y sus respiraciones aceleradas.</p><p>- Te amo. – Repitió el chico.</p><p>- Yo también…. – Viendo al mayor sacar un momento su pene erecto y rosado de la punta. – Dipper… -Tocando su pene y ladeando su braga un poco. Froto entre sus pliegues cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de restregarse contra la virilidad masculina del mayor.</p><p>- Wendy… - Sintiendo el líquido resbaladizo de la menor. – No te muevas mucho. – Cubriendo la intimidad de ella. – Listo.</p><p>- Dipper.</p><p>- No resistiría hacerlo de una vez. – Acercándola más a la fricción y aumentando los movimientos.</p><p>- Mmm… - Jadeando la menor. –Dipper… yo… siento.</p><p>- También yo. – Jadeo ronco.</p><p>Unos cuantos empujones sobre su intimidad ambos llegaron a su orgasmo anhelado, expulsando chorros de semen en las bragas de la chica. Aunque él sabía que eso no calmarían su calentura de esta noche. Los besos se hicieron más propensos y animados. Hasta que de repente una voz contenta y cínica los llamo.</p><p>- ¿Oigan y sus Hot Dogs cómo lo quieren? – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa ladina y con el rostro apoyado en un puño, mientras miraba a la pareja ruborizada del color de un tomate muy maduro. – Si querían coger esta noche, en la mesita de noche que está  a lado de la cama de Estrella fugaz guarde preservativos y lubricante sabor fresa salvaje. Digo por si te hace el agujero de ella muy pequeño. – Comento Bill viendo divertido que el chico lo disfrutaba bien. – Claro que… ella es menor y pues, la pedofilia está a la orden  del día… mejor llamémoslo: Sugar Daddy y ella es tú beneficiaria,  o mejor lolita.</p><p>- ¡BILL, LARGO! – Dijo el gemelo subiendo los pantalones a la chica y cubriéndola.</p><p>- No me dijeron ¿cómo quieren el hot dog? – Dijo el demonio. – Mabel los trajo.</p><p>- ¡ES ENSERIO VETE! – Grito Wendy avergonzada.</p><p>- Le diré a Estrella fugaz que con mayonesa y kétchup – Dijo cerrando la compuerta.</p><p>- Joder – Dijo Dipper arreglándose su ropa y removiéndose los cabellos. – Maldito demonio.</p><p>- ¿Nos escuchó?</p><p>- Lo dudo.</p><p>Dipper bajo junto con Wendy hasta donde se encontraba Mabel y Bill con una caja de gatitos y hot dogs que trajeron de una carreta. El castaño miro un poco malhumorado al rubio antes de ver a su hermana con una sonrisa radiante.</p><p>- ¿Adivina quién está comprometida? – Mostrando una sortija.</p><p>- Adivina quién se quedara soltera y con un novio difunto. – Menciono el castaño mirando a Bill de forma molesta. - ¿Qué no iban a estar a afuera? Toda la noche.</p><p>- Ya lo estuvimos. – Dijo Bill. – Que Estrella fugaz se emocione con la propuesta y corra por cinco cuadras con los gatitos en la mano y traiga perros calientes para cenar y celebrar, no significa que van a hacer Dry humping en el tejado, mi estimado y calenturiento Pino.</p><p>- ¡BILL! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Wendy y Dipper con el rostro sonrojado.</p><p>- Por cierto te dije que tendría bebés. – Dijo Bill a Wendy mientras tomaba a los mininos.</p><p>- ¡BILL! – Le regaño con el rostro rojo Mabel.</p><p>- ¿Qué? Tú dijiste que son nuestros bebés. – abrazando a los gatitos. – Pato ya tiene hermanitos cuando lleguemos a casa, acomodaremos el cuarto para los pequeños.</p><p>- Llegando a casa te ira muy mal. – Dijo ella.</p><p>- No enfrente de los pequeños. – Dijo Bill acariciando un gato. – Pero… <em>En el cuarto sí, trátame como tú desees, que caminaras como ciervo a la mañana siguiente.</em></p><p>- Bueno… eh mmm. – Carraspeando su voz el gemelo menor. – Felicidades por su compromiso.</p><p>- También felicidades a la nueva pareja. – Dijo Mabel levantando un pulgar a la pelirroja.</p><p>- Enserio se quedaran con todos ellos. – Dijo Wendy viendo a los gatitos maullar. – ¿Son cinco? Mucho gato.</p><p>- A Bill no le importa.</p><p>- Bueno pueden quedarse con ellos excepto a este. – Tomando un gato de mancha café y anaranjado con el cuerpo blanco. – Este es mío.</p><p>- Algo me decía que se lo quedarían. – Dijo Mabel. – Es perfecto para ustedes.</p><p>- Este día no salió tan mal. – Dijo Wendy dándole mimos al minino.</p><p>- Por cierto Dipper. – Dando un mordisco a su hot dogs. – ¿Cómo le explicaras al padre de Wendy de llevártela los fines de semana a Portland? sin que te parta la cara, solo para esos encuentros. – Dijo Mabel.</p><p>- Carajo… – Dijo Dipper sonrojado y golpeándose con la mesa.</p><p>- Sí escucharon… - Dijo Wendy más roja que una granada. – Trágame tierra.</p><p>- ¡¿Y a mí me acusaban de espiar?! – Dijo Bill indignado y ofendido viendo a la pareja. – La próxima vez lárguense a un hotel.</p><p>- ¡BILL CÁLLATE! – Gritaron Wendy y Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>Segundo One Shot, aquí quise hacerlo light todo el asunto :D recuerden que esta historia no tiene conexión con otros fic. Ni se molesten en buscarlo okey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fresa Dulce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual, imágenes eróticas. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗</p><p>Capítulo III: Fresa Dulce</p><p>╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝</p><p>
  <em>Han pasado dos años desde el Raromagedón, y de admitir que he perdido contra un par de mocosos de 12 años. Mi plan era perfecto pero tenía sus defectos –como todo villano– no presentí los acontecimientos ni hice caso a las advertencias de mis camaradas. He quedado sellado en esta parte del bosque sin una imposibilidad de salir. </em>
</p><p>- ¡KILL!<em> – </em>Grito una menor de cabello color chocolate y enorme sonrisa tan radiante, que haría a cualquier persona imitarla.</p><p>
  <em>Aquella chica de 14 años de edad que había venido a discutir conmigo a esta hora de la tarde, en lo profundo del bosque de Gravity Falls, en esa casa abandonada. Era el único contacto que tenía con el mundo exterior que me quedaba.</em>
</p><p>- ¡Llegas tarde! – Alcé mi voz lo suficiente para que me escuchara. Mis brazos se cruzaron y mi mirada se centró en ella.</p><p>
  <em>No hacía falta razones para estar en ese lugar inhabitado. Solo éramos enemigos que siempre peleábamos por cualquier cosa insignificante, buscando un pretexto para acallar esas peleas con golpes y las sogas desgastas del tiempo que llevaban dentro de la morada. Hoy discutiríamos y tendríamos nuestra misma charla de siempre. Ha sido así desde hace dos años atrás. </em>
</p><p>- Pero ya llegue, tonto Dorito. – Dando un golpe en su hombro de forma animada. – Vamos camina o ¿acaso ya te hartaste?</p><p>- Ja, jamás lo haría. – Soltando una risa. – Puedo limpiar el piso con tu rostro.</p><p>- Ñe – Sacándole la lengua. – Mentiroso.</p><p>
  <em>La castaña de melena larga y brillante color chocolate, había llegado con un conjunto muy inusual en su persona. Pues ella había optado a usar un vestido rosa por arriba de la rodilla, con el escote en forma de corazón y aunque llevaba tacones bajos se le hacía difícil caminar con ellos entre la tierra húmeda y la hierba del bosque. ¿Es extraño verla con esa apariencia? ¿Por qué vendría así?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba bien arreglada para un típico encuentro como este, no me molesta, pero no es la ropa adecuada que usa. Más ella mantenía esa belleza que me había cautivado desde que llego al pueblo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella entro al porche con su mochila y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber… ¿Por qué rayos esta vestida de esa manera? Necesito respuestas y las quiero ¡ahora! Así que Estrella fugaz habla.</em>
</p><p>- ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera? ¿Acaso hay algo elegante que celebrar? – Pregunto el demonio viéndola desde el marco de la puerta, en aquella casa abandonada en lo profundo del bosque. Ese lugar que pertenecía a ellos y que remodelaron a su antojo. – ¿Iremos por fin al reino de las pesadillas? – Bromeo el pelirrojo. – Porque si es así, ¡muero por irme! Este lugar limita mucho mis poderes.</p><p>- No tonto, y ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso. El tío Ford me mataría si te dejo libre. – Tirando su mochila en el pasillo de la casa abandonada. – Traje lo que pediste.</p><p>- Espero que sea añejo. – Acercándose a la mesa donde la chica comenzó a depositar las cosas.</p><p>- Una manzana acaramelada y un vino tintado de cosecha de uvas, aunque Wendy me ayudo en esto. – Dijo la castaña dudosa de la botella de vidrio de color verde y contenido oscuro. – No paraba de preguntar por la bebida.</p><p>- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Levantando una ceja de sospecha. Estaba enterada la menor que no debía revelar su ubicación o su existencia a los miembros de la cabaña o sus amigos. Más si pensaban que estaba muerto.</p><p>- Que era… un proyecto de ciencias. – Encogiéndose de hombros y sacando más cosas de su mochila; gomitas, paletas de caramelo, rompe muelas. – Y esto es para comer.</p><p>- Eres horrible mintiendo. – Dijo tomando la botella y viendo con una sonrisa la bebida, para luego ver con extrañez la fruta tan roja. - ¿Por qué la manzana?</p><p>- Para que la comas – Dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes. – Es el tercer día que no comes nada. Un poco de fruta no te hará daño.</p><p>- No lo necesito.<em> – </em>Tirando la manzana detrás suyo. Lanzo una mirada de pies a cabeza a la chica antes de volver a preguntar. - ¿Por qué tan arreglada, Estrella fugaz? No has contestado a mi primera pregunta.</p><p>- En mi escuela fue el día… - Aguardo un momento silencio antes de mencionar el día, era cierto que lo que hacían en el bosque era algo sumamente estúpido, ¡pero vamos! Cuando un demonio – “que una vez fue peligroso”– se te ofrece de ser almohada de golpes para el Kick boxing y defensa personal. Así que no sería bueno hablar de un tema incomodo, cuando no eran más que… todavía enemigos. – Sabes que… – Sacando sus guantes de boxeo y tirando sus tacones por el pasillo. – Te moleré a golpes, tonto tomate de mierda. Hoy quiero desgatar mi estrés en ti.</p><p>- Quítate el vestido, tonta – Menciono el demonio de brazos cruzados. – No podrás combatir con ese atuendo.</p><p>- No puedo – Dijo sonrojada de las mejillas.</p><p>- Claro que puedes tonta. – Acercándose a ella. – Solo quítatelo o tropezaras en tus golpes.</p><p>- Y si me pongo el suéter – Sacando de su mochila su suéter fucsia con una estrella en el centro.</p><p>- Mucho mejor pero falta algo. – Se acercó a la menor colocándose detrás de ella y cepillando su cabello hacia atrás. La castaña tembló a su toque y la vio cerrar sus ojos, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a que tocaran su cabello y que protestaba mucho; más no le grito cuando le hizo una coleta alta, de las que suele utilizar.<em> –</em> Andas muy distraída, Estrella fugaz<em>.</em></p><p>- No lo estoy – Se giró para propinarle un golpe el cual esquivo con agilidad.</p><p>- Sí estas lista, comencemos. – Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.</p><p>Mabel embozo una sonrisa y lo siguió hasta una de las habitaciones que habían acondicionado, con colchonetas y los pequeños botiquines de emergencia que tenía para ella, claro si llegara a lesionarse o pasar algo más grave.</p><p>Ella se puso en posición de combate mientras que el pelirrojo se retiraba su abrigo y parte de su saco; solo quedando con los pantalones de vestir y su camisa blanca arremangada.</p><p>- ¿Seguro que podrás combatir con la mitad de un traje? – Se burló la gemela mayor.</p><p>- Estas vestida tú también de forma elegante – Menciono – No sería justo o me dirás el ¿Por qué traes esa vestimenta?</p><p>- ¡No es nada! – Dijo ella levemente sonrojada antes de comenzar a propinar los primeros golpes a su costado. – Solo se me hizo fácil llevar vestido el día de hoy.</p><p>- ¡Oh, sí claro! – Dijo con sarcasmo, propinando una patada el cual esquivo la chica con facilidad. – ¿Y qué de pronto te harás más femenina? ¿Acaso ese ventrílocuo de carne te hizo caso? Sí es así, dime para celebrar de una vez.</p><p>- ¡Cállate! – Propinando un golpe de tipo gancho y un puñetazo en el rostro. – Deja de decir estupideces, yo quise ponerme el vestido.</p><p>- No las digo, Estrellita – chasqueo sus dedos y una de sus sombras emergió atrapando el tobillo de la adolescente y tirándola al suelo para propinarle una patada en sus costillas.</p><p>- ¡Tramposo! – Escupió adolorida la castaña.</p><p>- El otro día me aventaste un pedazo de madera en la nuca. – Menciono. – Mira el agujero que dejaste debajo de la pared. – Señalando una grieta la cual se observaba a las ardillas entrar y salir. – Se están colando los conejos y los mapaches. Tuve que quemar algunos.</p><p>- ¿Y yo soy la culpable? – Dándole un golpe en sus bajos.</p><p>- ¡Ouch! – Mirando con irritación a la menor. – Con ellos no te metas, niña estúpida.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa si me rompes una costilla, idiota? – Dijo la chica sobándose el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. – Mi tío no debe enterarse de esto.</p><p>- Seis Dedos puede ponerte un implante. – Comento con burla. – De todos modos quedaras igual.</p><p>- Kill, no más trampas. – La menor corrió hacia él lanzando puños y patadas limpias a su cuerpo.</p><p>El demonio esquivaba algunos golpes reaccionando, un movimiento a su lado derecho y se agacho antes de tomar del antebrazo a la chica y lanzarla a las colchonetas.</p><ul>
<li>Comienzo a pensar que no levantas bien las piernas. – Dijo el demonio. - ¿Acaso es el vestido? Te queda muy corto.</li>
<li>Estoy bien – Dijo levantándose del colchón antes de sentir el pie del pelirrojo y tumbarla de regreso a la colchoneta. - ¡KILL! Basta…</li>
<li>Es que es divertido. – Burlándose de la condición de la chica. – No me has roto la quijada y ni me has dado una de tus famosas patadas rompe muelas.</li>
<li>Pues tus Low kick son muy bajos, Dorito tonto. – Dando un brinco hacia arriba y tirando un hook kick por encima de su cabeza. El cual golpeo fuertemente la nuca y parte de la quijada al pelirrojo tronando parte de su cervicales. - ¡SI! – Grito emocionada. – Lo conseguí.</li>
</ul><p>Kill que comenzó a reírse y acomodar su cuello después de su lesión, curando lo dañado de sus huesos. Lanzo una mirada a la menor que celebraba un tanto animada.</p><p>- Así me gusta, Estrellita – Lamiendo la sangre que escurría de su comisura. – Entonces si puedes tirar golpes altos.</p><p>- ¿Qué se siente romperte el cuello? – Dijo con burla la menor.</p><p>- No tanto como cuando te deje molida a golpes querida, desearas no tener hematomas. – Preparando sus puños.</p><p>- Adelante déjalos, si es que puedes. – Retándolo.</p><p>- Me vas a decir – Lanzando un puñetazo a sus hombros. – ¿Porque estas vestida como una zorra?</p><p>- ¡Yo no estoy vestida como una zorra! – Golpeando su abdomen.</p><p>- Así se viste Noroeste – Empujando a la chica que se impactó con la vieja pared de madera.</p><p>- ¡No me compares con Pacifica! – Empujándolo. – No uso minifalda como ella</p><p>- Claro, no usas si no ese espantoso leggins negro. – Invocando sus sombras. – Has pensado en renovar tú guardarropa.</p><p>- Mi ropa es bonita, tú eres el que portas ese ridículo traje todos los malditos días.</p><p>- ¡Silencio, no te metas con un traje Brioni! - Dijo molesto el demonio. – Son mejores que tu ropa mundana y corriente.</p><p>- ¿Cuántos de estos trajes tienes? – Alzando su abrigo para tirarlo. – Upss ya lo hice.</p><p>- Te gusta romperte los huesos. – Se abalanzo contra la menor tirando de sus brazos de forma dolorosa hacía arriba.</p><p>- ¡Ay, ay, ay! - Gimió adolorida la castaña. – ¡Me vas a arrancar los brazos, imbécil!</p><p>- Descuida te los uniré en un segundo – Dando otro tirón.</p><p>- ¡AHG! – Dando unas pataletas con sus pies. - ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Perdí! ¡Perdí!</p><p>- Con mi traje no se meten, Estrella fugaz.</p><p>Kill se levantó victorioso mientras recogía su saco y su abrigo y le daba besitos, pero Mabel molesta gateo hasta el piso y tomo un pedazo de madera lanzándola a su espalda, aunque no fue el único pedazo.</p><p>- Simio apestoso, casi me lesionas.</p><p>- ¿Qué te dije de los insultos? Solo los que utilizamos. – La tomo arremetiéndola contra el piso.</p><p>- Estas pesado. – Lanzando otro pedazo de la madera que caía de la pared.</p><p>- Eres una estúpida saco de carne – Empujando su cuerpo al suelo. – ¿Quieres enserio que te deje invalida? – Encajando sus uñas en la carne de sus muslos. – No se destruye la casa.</p><p>- ¡Auch! – Golpeando sus brazos. – Duele, duele… está bien ya aprendí la lección, con la casa no nos metemos.</p><p>- Mucho mejor. – Abandonando su agarre.</p><p>Ambos vieron lo destruido de la habitación siendo golpes en las paredes y madera que crujía del suelo.</p><p>- No puedes arreglarlo – Sugirió la castaña.</p><p>- ¿Quieres un trato?</p><p>- Mejor me callo. – Dijo la chica sabiendo que los tratos de Kill son engañosos.</p><p>De repente el cielo retumbo con los relámpagos, ambos se acercaron a la ventana a  ver el cielo nublado llegando comenzar a soltarse la lluvia. La castaña intento abrir la ventana pero estaba trabada, por lo que camino hacia afuera de la habitación.</p><p>La chica se acercó al pórtico de la casa mirando como el bosque que se cubría de una extensa neblina y un delicioso aroma a tierra mojada y humedad en las plantas. Se sentó en las escaleras sintiendo las gotas frías resbalar por su piel. Suspiro aliviada y siendo cubierta por el viento helado de marzo.</p><p>- ¿Puedo decir algo?</p><p>- Adelante – Dijo ella cansada.</p><p>- Te ves bonita. – Dijo el demonio inconscientemente.</p><p>- Gracias, por el insulto. – Pensando que era un sarcasmo.</p><p>- Lo digo enserio. – Menciono, sentándose a su lado. – El que tú lo veas mal, es tu problema.</p><p>La castaña agacho la cabeza y tomo un pedazo de piedra que estaba en el porche. - Hoy había un baile escolar en el gimnasio de la escuela, por motivo…. Del día blanco. – Comento desanimada. – Un chico me invito a salir.</p><p>- ¿Un chico? – Bajando la mirada.</p><p>- Candy y Grenda me arreglaron junto con Wendy, me llevaron al centro comercial y me acompañaron a comprar un vestido. – Dijo ella. – Un vestido de baile. – Tocando la tela sucia de su vestido rosa. – Me peinaron y me maquillaron con tanto esmero que…. – Suspirando desanimada. – No debí dejarlas hacer esto, fue una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no fuiste? No estas obligada a venir. – Dijo irritado en su voz. – De todos modos no hay mucho por hacer, solo es un… acuerdo mutuo.</p><p>- Yo me… asuste – Recordando ver al chico junto a sus amigos y que la tomaron de los hombros, mientras intentaba pasarse listo con ella. – Los chicos de secundaria son muy groseros. Y yo casi no lo conocía.</p><p>- Tú pronto entraras a la preparatoria y será peor.</p><p>- Pues… tienes razón.</p><p> Viendo la lluvia caer con intensidad y formar charcos de lodo, dejando unas cuantas goteras en el pórtico. Era cierto que la madera estaba podrida y rechinaba por cualquier movimiento. Mabel se recargo en la columna de madera  mientras tocaba sus manos.</p><p>- Kill</p><p>- Mm… - Dijo sin tanto interés.</p><p>- ¿Te has acostado con alguien? – Menciono con una voz cubierta de vergüenza mientras sentía sus mejillas colorearse.</p><p>- Sí. – Mirando a la chica. – Y es malo en mi condición no regresar a mi dimensión y saciar esa parte. – Viendo a la castaña. – Súcubos y bellas diablillas infernales. Que saben muy bien como venirte, aunque casi el sexo ya no es lo mismo con ellas.</p><p>- Yo iba hacerlo con un chico. – jugando con sus dedos con timidez. – Es un poco mayor que yo, no tanto solo dos años y íbamos a ir a su casa, después del baile pero… no me sentía a gusto con él. – Recordando al chico que había cerrado la puerta y había una mirada oscura en sus ojos. – No quería hacerlo…</p><p>- ¿Pino lo sabe? – Recordando lo protector que podía ser el gemelo de la chica.</p><p>- Mm… sí, bueno más o menos. – Dijo ella. – Me dijo que no lo hiciera.</p><p>- No lo vas hacer. – Menciono receloso de tan solo imaginarse la situación. – Y aun así sí tuvieras ese maldito valor, te arrastraría de regreso. – Golpeando un puño en la madera.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – Viendo al demonio. – ¡Es algo experimental! Bueno un poco… ¿y porque me traerías de regreso?</p><p>- Debes aprender a perderlo, Estrella fugaz. – Menciono. – Algo tan bueno como el sexo, se disfruta y es único, lo que traes. No se pierde tan fácil con un imbécil humano promedio. Debes elegir bien al sujeto, tonta. – Golpeando su frente.</p><p>- Eres un tonto. – Soltando una risita y dándole un golpe en su hombro. – Igual no sabría qué hacer. No es alguien que me…. Guste o me sienta cómoda. – Sonriendo de forma amarga. – Solo quería perderlo… todas las chicas hablan de ello, y algunas lo han hecho. – Dijo. – Pronto seré la única de mi salón que no lo ha hecho.</p><p>- ¿Quieres perderlo? – Haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. – Ven.</p><p>- ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? – Viendo que la conducía hacia los escalones de la vieja morada.</p><p>- No es tú manera ni tú estilo, pero es extraño que lo pidas a alguien. – Aclaro. – Un saco de carne molesto.  – Comento. – Quieres experimentarlo, entonces yo puedo ser el único para mostrártelo.</p><p>La castaña  lo siguió confundida hasta subir los viejos tablones de madera, teniendo precaución de no caer o que se rompiera. En cuanto vio que abrió la habitación noto una vieja cama arreglada con sábanas blancas cubiertas de polvo. El demonio la guío y la empujo a la orilla.</p><p>- Puedes darme tú inocencia. – Dijo sin tantas vueltas. – Estarás más segura conmigo.</p><p>- ¿Mi primera vez? – Soltando una risa nerviosa. – ¿Es broma?, eres un demonio dijiste que soy fea y poco atractiva.</p><p>- Lo dije. – Pasando su mano por su cuello. – Pero tú sabes que hay más mentira que verdad. – Hablando de una forma seductora en su voz. – Yo digo lo opuesto en mis palabras, pero contigo hay más mentiras que verdad. – Dijo. – Es más me perteneces.</p><p>- Kill… - Sintiendo el rostro del pelirrojo cerca del suyo, sus alientos chocaban y aquella mirada escarlata con toque gris la miraba con deseo. – Debo admitir que tengo miedo y que debes parar con la broma de mal gusto.</p><p>- Aun si lo perdieras con un maldito saco de carne, me tendrías muy enfurecido y cabreado. – Empujándola al polvoriento colchón de aquella habitación. – Mabel – Se acercó a su cuello colocando besos lentos y húmedos en su prístina piel. – No dejare que nadie te toque, excepto yo.</p><p>- Mm… - Colocando sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo. – Es extraño…</p><p>- ¿Qué es extraño? – Alzando su suéter y repartiendo más besos por debajo de su escote hasta llegar entre medio de sus senos, el cual dio una lamida sorprendiendo a la gemela.</p><p>- ¡Ah! – Empujando al demonio mientras retrocedía al otro lado del colchón. – Espera, espera… no. – Dijo asustada cubriéndose con sus brazos el escote de su vestido. – No estoy lista.</p><p>- Solo estamos probando un terreno nuevo. – Tarareando una risa. – Ven, acércate pequeña. – Llamando con un dedo que lo movía de adelante hacia atrás.</p><p>- Kill… - Viendo al demonio. - No soy como… Wendy o Pyronica. – Menciono la castaña admirando su cuerpo. – No tengo bonito cuerpo. Tú lo has dicho siempre… este no es mi estilo. – Tocando su vestido rosa. – No soy tan femenina, me gustan los suéteres y tener pantaloncillos debajo de mi falda, me gusta los peluches lindos y suavecitos más no uso maquillaje o no soy muy popular en mi escuela. Sé que suelo ser irritante y enojarme con facilidad si alguien no le gusta mi estilo o mis preferencias. Suelo ser de momentos una tonta enamoradiza. – Dijo ella. – Incluso me gusta Patotective…. Y me gusta comer dulces de koalas a montón.</p><p>Comenzó a sollozar derramando lágrimas de sus ojos avellanados,  mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.</p><p>- Lo siento, Kill. – Menciono en un susurro. – No soy bonita, entiendo si estás enojado por actuar de esta manera. Pero…. Yo quiero ser algo linda y no tener que pasar por esto, más si no me siento segura, de que… te guste.  </p><p>- Vaya y casi lo hago con una marimacha llorona. – Comento mientras se levantaba del colchón y caminaba hacia la puerta. – Me iba dar asco por hacerlo con una niñata que no tiene cuidado en su persona. –Dijo con seriedad. – Cierto no tienes las tetas grandes de la pelirroja ni mucho menos un culo tan bueno como el de una súcubo. Ni la figura de la riquilla de la Noroeste. Oh el cabello tan lacio o sedoso como tú amiga la coreana rara.</p><p>- No tienes que decírmelo bruto. – Mirando con furia al demonio. – Deberías tener más empatía y decir lo siento.</p><p>- Eso no escucharas de mí. – Menciono. – Soy un demonio y digo muchas cosas. – Soltando una risa cínica. – No tienes la belleza de esas chicas que te mencione. – Fulmino con su mirada. – Y aun con su ayuda no pueden sacar algo decente de ti.</p><p>- Ni se porque te estoy escuchando, eres un grosero. – Se levantó de la cama tomando su suéter. – Yo debería regresar a casa.</p><p>- Hazlo – Dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de la habitación. – Sal y mójate en la lluvia, tal vez así cubras tus lloriqueos.</p><p>- No regresare, estúpido. – Dijo ella – Puedes destruir este lugar, ya no regresare ni a practicar ni tener estas discusiones contigo, por fin puedes estar solo por la eternidad.</p><p>- Eso es lo que buscaba soledad. – Afirmo – Destruiste mi Raromagedon y me desterraron a un maldito extremo del bosque, y lo peor de todo es que cerraron las malditas brechas dimensionales. Pero ¿Qué crees? ¡estoy a gusto sin molestias!, los Pines son unos malditos infelices.</p><p>- ¡Qué bien que te hayamos desterrado, nadie te extraña! – Dijo furiosa. – Estamos felices en el pueblo sin un demonio tan molesto como tú.</p><p>La castaña paso enseguida del demonio de los sueños bajando las escaleras que rechinaban  con fuerza, mientras era seguida por el pelirrojo.</p><p>- Ojala te hagas amigo de las ratas y mapaches, se parecen a ti.</p><p>- ¡Eso haré!, mi propio ejército de roedores. – Dijo molesto el demonio. – Buscare la forma de quitar los malditos sellos que pusieron, no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome.</p><p>- Adelante hazlo, a ver si así te liberas.</p><p>- Y lo primero que haré cuando sea libre. – Tomando del brazo a la menor antes de que saliera. – Sera llevarte conmigo, te guste o no.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Sintiendo el apretón del pelirrojo para llevarla adentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta, acorralándola contra la pared. – Pero… ¿Qué…?</p><p>- Te llevare conmigo Mabel Pines, lejos más lejos de Gravity Falls y no te dejare ir, porque tú me acompañaras quieras o no. – Sujetándola sin tanta fuerza. – Y cuando estemos solos te besare, te tocare, te diré un montón de malditas cosas cursis que de seguro ni sé que decir primero, pero me tragare una maldita botella de jarabe el cual me empalagare para decirte esas frases dulces. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Después…  querré hacerte el amor, tener sexo demasiado hasta cansarme y que nos duela la maldita cadera, una y otra vez te tendré en mis brazos y no te dejare ir porque…. pediré que te cases conmigo y hagas un maldito trato de eternidad conmigo. – Menciono cerca de su rostro. – Quedaras embarazada y vas a cargar en tus brazos mi heredero. No uno, varios los cuales nombraremos a cada uno y te dirán mamá con ternura y a mi… papá.  </p><p>- ¿Estás delirando, Kill? – Soltando una risa. – Entiendo, entiendo… fue buena la broma. – Dijo suspirando y tratando de zafarse de su agarre. – Suficiente de tus bromas y sarcasmos. Esta te salió mejor que las otras. – Soltando una risa. – Fue la mejor que has dicho, por poco me la creo.</p><p>- No es ninguna broma, Mabel. – Sujetando su mentón con delicadeza. – Yo lo digo enserio. Estoy harto de esperar y no poder estar contigo.</p><p>- Tengo 14 años, que esperas que me case contigo y embarazarme a una edad menor. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. – No piensas con claridad las cosas, Kill.</p><p>- No – Menciono suspirando de lo cansado de explicar. – Te embarazare cuando tengas 18 años. – Sonriendo ladinamente. – Cuando entre en mi temporada más alta de apareamiento.</p><p>- ¿Qué ibas hacer ahorita en la habitación? – Pregunto la castaña aun temerosa.</p><p>- Te iba dar una pequeña probada de lo que haremos más adelante – Comento en tono seductor cerca de su oído. – Hay varias formas de tener sexo sin embarazarte.</p><p>- Le diré a mi tíos de que andas pervirtiendo a una menor, Dipper te molera a golpes – Menciono.</p><p>- Sí, sí… - Acercándose al cuello de la chica a dejar besos fervientes de deseo. – Discutamos después de las aclaraciones</p><p>- Mmm… Kill – Su suéter fue tirado lejos de sus manos aventándolo en el recibidor de la cabaña. El demonio pelirrojo la pego contra la madera de la puerta mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus brazos con suavidad. Llevo sus manos al pecho fuerte apretando su camisa y suspirando con fuerza.</p><p>- Voy a quitar este maldito vestido de encima. – Llevo sus dedos a tirar del cierre del vestido rosa para jalar de un tirón fuerte la prenda rompiéndola a los pies de la chica.</p><p>- ¡Ah! – Cubriéndose su pecho desnudo. - ¡Kill! ¡Que no puedes ser más amable!</p><p>- Traes un condenado short ¿Quién en su maldita vida se pone un short debajo de un vestido? – Discutió con la adolescente. – No he visto una mujer usar uno debajo de su vestido.</p><p>- Te dije que es mi primera vez. – Dijo con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas. – Mira lo que hiciste imbécil, me costó tres mesadas de domingo. – Viendo la prenda destrozada.</p><p>- Estas rompiendo la atmósfera – Comento de brazos cruzados. – El vestido no sirve – Pateándolo lejos de ellos.</p><p>- ¡KILL! – Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. – Eres un tonto, tomate de mierda.</p><p>- Te daré otro. – Tomando sus muñecas y clavándolas a la pared. – Uno más bonito y sexy, el cual utilices cada vez que vengas a verme. – Besando sus mejillas.</p><p>- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que vendré a verte? – Sintiendo los besos húmedos del demonio bajar por su quijada y parte de su cuello.</p><p>- Porque si no vienes, yo cuando salga te raptare. – Mordiendo suavemente sus hombros. – Y no me importara que tanto te ocultes, te encontrare Estrella fugaz.</p><p>- Estas amenazándome. – Llevando sus manos a tirar de los botones de su camisa, rompiendo algunos a su paso. Dejando visible el pecho y el abdomen formado del demonio, un deleite de musculatura y con un físico marcado en su torso.</p><p>- Adelante no me preocupo por una prenda. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – En un momento no la necesitaremos.</p><p>- Oh Dios…. – Sonrojada. – Definitivamente no puedo…. – Dijo avergonzada de la situación.</p><p>Mabel retrocedió al lado de la pared cubriéndose su pecho, corrió hacia el pasillo desgastado siendo atrapada entre los brazos del pelirrojo alzándola al aire.</p><p>- No, no…. Kill bájame. – Pataleo la chica siendo acercada al cuerpo del sujeto. – Bájame, ya sé que no debí meterme con tu camisa. ¡En realidad no estoy lista! No sé qué hacer, bájame.</p><p>- ¿Quieres bajar? – La coloco en el suelo empujándola contra la pared del pasillo quedando atrás de ella sujetándola de su cintura. Utilizando sus garras afiladas para cortar el short.</p><p>- No mis short, son mis favoritos. – Sintiendo el aliento caliente del demonio golpear su nuca y parte de su oído. – Kill… ¿puedes calmar tu excitación?</p><p>- No… - Menciono en tono ronco. – Estorban estos… – Acariciando su abdomen con ternura escuchando los dulces suspiros de la menor, que esperaba ansiosa por su toque. – No lo necesitaremos más.</p><p>- Me aprietas. – Se quejó la menor antes de escuchar cómo se habría la hebilla de unos pantalones y tiraban de un cinturón de cuero, una bragueta descomprimía el cierre de la tela sintiendo un bulto duro golpear en su trasero. Restregando contra sus nalgas y sujetando sus caderas alzando un poco hacia arriba, mientras una mano acaricia su pequeño sexo cubierto con sus bragas de algodón. - ¿K-Kill…? Umm… ahh. – Los dedos del mayor tocaban por encima frotando su hendidura entre sus labios humedecidos, mojando la ropa interior de la menor. Mabel sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez todo era una sensación nueva que creaba un escalofrió agradable en su piel.</p><p>- Te gusta. – Lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído hasta morderlo. – Sientes aquello. – Frotando su erección contra su trasero haciendo una leve simulación de penetración. – Quiere estar dentro, Estrella fugaz en tu pequeña vagina.</p><p>- Me prometiste no embarazarme. – Gimió la chica ladeando la mirada para toparse con aquel orbe seductor de color escarlata brillante con gris oscuro, notando esa pupila afilada que la miraba con deseo y lujuria.</p><p>- No significa que no puedas probar un poco de enfrente. – Apretando su agarre en su cadera y parte de su sexo, restregando toda su longitud en su pequeño y redondo trasero. Escucharía a su hermosa estrella fugaz gemir de sus labios rosados de forma melódica, admirando su rostro sonrojado y su mirada brillante que despertaba sus más oscuros secretos. – Hay varias maneras de divertirse. – Soltó una risa cantarina mientras colocaba un beso en su nuca.</p><p>- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Acariciando sus antebrazos fuertes que la sujetaban.</p><p>- Tener sexo seco, un poco de pussy job o Dry hummping solo para romper la tensión. – Llevando sus manos a masajear sus senos y apretándolos con suavidad, tirando de sus pezones rosados rodándolos y pellizcando. – En el cual puedes ver qué tipo de posición te conviene.</p><p>- Ahh… No tires tan fuerte. – Haciendo un mohín con sus labios.</p><p>- Eres muy sensible. – besando su cuello. – Pero tus botones son tentadores.</p><p>Kill restregó sus caderas dando empujones en forma de embestidas, la chica se irguió recargando su rostro en la pared de madera y parte del torso del sujeto. Sintiendo las manos de Kill apretar y masajear sus senos pequeños y redondos de manera necesitada y apasionada. La castaña se sonrojo más adquiriendo el color de la granada en sus pómulos, no paraba de gemir y pegarse un poco más a su cuerpo. Estaba tan inmersa en ese pequeño placer que ni se dio cuenta cuando Kill rompió la tela de sus bragas cayendo al suelo.</p><p>La cabaña solo era cubierta por el sonido de sus gemidos y suspiros, poco a poco perdía la luz de afuera, ya que oscurecía. Mabel nunca fue de gustarle la oscuridad y prácticamente no se quedaba tan tarde con Kill,  siempre regresaba antes de que anocheciera.</p><p>El demonio chasqueo los dedos he hizo aparecer velas  cubiertas con un fuego verdoso con blanco, iluminando las habitaciones del lugar. Mabel sonrió tímidamente viendo la atmosfera  que había creado, muy pocas veces había leído estas escenas en las novelas de su amiga Grenda. Pero nuevamente le hizo soltar un jadeo cuando Kill froto un punto que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Un giro la hizo voltearse retachándola contra la madera áspera de la pared, el pelirrojo la levanto en sus brazos atrayendo sus muslos y sus delicadas piernas a envolverlo en su cintura. Mabel sintió el cambio brusco de elevación aferrándose al torso masculino del mayor y parte de sus hombros.</p><p>- K-Kill… ¿Qué haces? – Dijo avergonzada la chica mirando la extraña posición en la que estaba.</p><p>El demonio bajo más sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas dejándose los bóxer puestos, levanto a la castaña entre sus brazos sosteniéndola de su trasero y espalda.</p><p>- Sera muy placentero verte cuando te corras a la primera.</p><p>- ¿Correrme?- No entendía lo que significaba.</p><p>Kill bajo las caderas de la castaña rozando sus pliegues humedecidos contra su excitación tocando aquel bulto grande y erecto. La pequeña soltó un gimoteo cuando su clítoris rozo contra la tela y la erección de su miembro, regresando ese mismo movimiento hacia arriba pero de forma más notoria. Sus senos se restregaban con los pectorales del chico y la entrada de su vagina se estimulaba contra cada empujón y fricción en sus sexos.</p><p>- Ahh… ahh… ve lento. – Apegando su rostro al hueco de su cuello. – Kill… Kill… mmm….</p><p>- Que rápido te mojas y eso que solo estoy dándote una probada de lo que viene – Besando su frente.</p><p>Mabel movía su ingle siguiendo el vaivén caliente que hacía el pelirrojo, mordió sus labios pasando la humedad de su vagina contra la longitud oculta del bóxer. Se imaginaba que era largo y bastante grande y grueso puesto que cada vez que Kill la bajaba tardaba en regresar arriba. Apego su cuerpo al del demonio gimiendo cerca de su cuello soltando uno que otro ronroneo combinado con sus suspiros, el pelirrojo no dejaba de besar sus hombros y parte de su clavícula dejando chupones rojizos que tardarían en quitarse y se harían visible a cualquiera que la viera. Rozo sus colmillos provocando erizar su piel. La diferencia de alturas  era bastante evidente cuando el demonio la abrazo con fuerza y se encorvo aumentando la fricción y el frotamiento contra su entrepierna, jadeando un poco más ronco.</p><p>Mabel tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar más su espalda y clavar sus talones en sus caderas, su pecho botaba contra los empujes y su sexo palpitaba dolorosamente, estaba a punto de llegar más no sabía que era. Noto las facciones del demonio pelirrojo cerca de su rostro, pómulos bien definidos al igual que sus labios que mostraban una pequeña vista de sus colmillos, su parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y parte de sus mejillas cubiertas de un rubor rojizo.</p><p>- Kill… bésame. – rogó la menor sintiendo sus paredes contraerse y temblar. – Bésame…</p><p>- Mabel – Beso sus labios hambrientamente moviéndolos y rozando con fuerza. Entre pequeños suspiros, sintió algo caliente mojar la tela de su bóxer. Un grito lanzo la castaña mientras temblaba en sus brazos ante los espasmos, había llegado a su primer orgasmo. Beso su mejilla abrazándola contra su pecho. – Eso querida, es tu anhelado orgasmo.</p><p>- Guau… eso fue muy rico… – Colocando una sonrisa boba en sus labios. – Fue bueno… jamás me imagine que se sintiera tan rápido y emocionante. – Respirando con un poco de rapidez.</p><p>- Sí. – Brillando su orbe intensamente. Bajo el bóxer quitándoselo para dejar descubierto su pene erecto. – Pero no hemos terminado.</p><p>- ¿No fue eso sexo? – Pregunto ella antes de sentir el miembro desnudo y duro del demonio golpear su vientre plano. – Oh cielos… eso es un… ¿Pene? – Dijo roja como una cereza.</p><p>- Ya te divertiste. – Dijo con lujuria en su voz. – Ahora es mi turno. – Besando sus labios.</p><p>El demonio froto su pelvis contra la ingle de la menor, sintiendo aquella dulce lubricación en sus labios lisos. Un gemido gutural escapo al probar la vagina blandita de su estrella fugaz, se deslizo sobre encima de sus pliegues golpeando su perlita hinchada contra el frenillo de su glande, gozando del contacto cálido. La apego contra la pared rugosa  recargándola para tocar sus senos y lamer su pecho, frotando su pene de forma insistente contra la entrada de su vagina.</p><p>- Kill ahh… no lamas – Sintiendo vergüenza al ver como el chico tiraba y masajeaba su seno izquierdo, mientras que el derecho lo lamía con su lengua húmeda chupando su aureola y mordiendo su pezón rosado para después succionarlo con fuerza, amamantando su seno. La chica pasaba sus manos acariciando sus cabellos y tirando de los mechones rojizos, buscando consuelo en sus caricias. – Mmm… chupas como un bebé. – Dijo la menor.</p><p>- Vete acostumbrando que amantaras a nuestros niños. – Dijo – Pero más a mí.</p><p>- Tonto.</p><p>- A lo mejor te crece el pecho. - Continuando con su seno derecho para dejarlo cubierto de saliva y chupetones rojizos, con los pezones alzados y erectos. – Yo los masajeare todos los días estas preciosuras.</p><p>- Mm… eres un pervertido. – Abrazando su pecho – ¡Ahh! Kill – Sintiendo aumentar su molida en su entrepierna.</p><p>- Joder… Mabel, necesito entrar y sentirte. – Separo los labios de su sexo penetrando con la punta de su glande su pequeño canal estrecho.</p><p>- Ay…Ahh… ahh – Apretando sus brazos – K-K…ill – Sentía que la partiría en dos cuando entro la mitad de su pene a su vagina, desgarrando su membrana virginal y contrayéndose en su intrusión. Era grande y caliente y solo era la punta. – No… puedo…</p><p>- Dolerá y lo disfrutaras. – Dio una estocada, levantando el muslo de su pierna derecha adentrando su pene por completo y escuchando los gritos de dolor de su pequeña castaña.</p><p>- Duele… duele… me duele – Lloro la menor tratando de empujarlo. – Kill duele mucho.</p><p>- Mabel – Arrastro su miembro sacándolo y dando un empujón fuerte por dentro, comenzando un vaivén lento en sus caderas. Sintiendo lo estrecho y apretado de su entrada al ser embestida.</p><p>- ¡AHHH! – La chica lloro y gimió adolorida sintiendo el grosor del miembro desgarrar y llevarse su inocencia, rompiendo la membrana de su himen. Al punto que sus paredes apretaban el miembro del mayor. - ¡KILL!</p><p>Kill la clavo en la pared invocando sus sombra para sujetar sus brazos evitando que empujara lejos de él, afirmo el agarre de sus caderas embistiéndola lenta y profunda. Bajándola y subiéndola a un ritmo en sus penetraciones. Observo la sangre que bajaba de su trasero y ensuciaba su piel. El demonio sonrió satisfecho viendo que fue el primero en tener su preciada virginidad.</p><p>- Perdona – Besando su sien. – Jamás lo había hecho con una virgen, son muy pocas. – Aclaro. – Casi todas están preparadas y no se lesionan el himen. – Embistiendo lento. – Pero debo decirte que aprietas deliciosamente, y que solo me provocas que te coja sin piedad. – Jadeo excitado al ver sus sexos unidos. – Pero es tu primera, iremos a un ritmo suave para ti, Estrella fugaz.</p><p>- Por favor… ve suave. – Suplico.</p><p>Disfrutaba de empujar y sentir las paredes deliciosas de su amada castaña abrazar su miembro en su interior, su pecho redondo y en desarrollo botando como dos masas blandas y esponjosas. Kill entró de lleno hasta el fondo abarcando cada espacio hasta tocar la entrada de su útero, casi pasando el cérvix. El demonio no paraba de gruñir del éxtasis, cada golpe y desliz era un delicioso regalo placentero.</p><p>- Kill… ¡Ahg!... – Sollozaba sintiendo sus lágrimas caer y mirarlo con suplica y dolor. – Ah, ah, ah, ah….</p><p>- Shh… tranquila. – Besando sus mejillas y lamiendo sus lágrimas. – El dolor pasara pronto querida humana.</p><p>Recargo su  rostro en su pecho jadeando con fuerza y sintiendo el brusco contacto, las caricias del pelirrojo en su trasero y parte de su cintura la reconfortaban. Su entrada se cubría de más lubricación haciendo más resbaladizas sus penetraciones y creando ese sonido lascivo de chapoteo en su interior. Mabel pronto comenzó a gemir más suave y jadear de forma necesitada. La pierna izquierda de la adolescente lo atraía apegando más el contacto, su dulce mirada lo llamaba.</p><p>- Más… más Kill… más. – Gimió la menor al bajar sus lágrimas y entrecerrar sus ojos. – Más rápido.</p><p>- Hace un momento llorabas y me pedías que me detuviera. – Soltando una risa burlona. – ¿Ahora quieres más? Tranquila voy…</p><p>- ¡Cállate y dame más! – Demando la chica con una voz irritada. – Tus… e-estú…pidas ataduras m-me… tienen aquíííí. – Jadeo la chica furiosa.</p><p>- Es lo emocionante del asunto Estrella fugaz, esperar a que ruegues y gimas por más. – Abrazando su espalda y levantando sus piernas a sus brazos, siendo una pinza de agarre contra sus cuerpos, la menor arqueo su espalda soltando un gemido agudo y alto. - Mabel…</p><p>- Kiiiill carajo… - soltó un jadeo fuerte al sentir como aumentaba las embestidas siendo salvajes y bruscas en aquel punto que la hacía tocar el cielo. – Kill… ah, ah, ah, ah Dios mío… ahhh. – La pared rozaba la piel de sus omoplatos y espalda sintiendo las astillas y la madera podrida lastimar y abrasar su espalda dejando una zona erosionada y rojiza, pero poco le importaba al estar recibiendo su primera vez en su cuerpo virgen. - ¡Ahg! ¡ahh!, ¡KILL! No pares… no pares…</p><p>- ¡Mabel! Maldición…. condenada mocosa. – Golpeando fuertemente sus caderas que retachaban con su trasero y parte de sus muslos, estaba sumido en ese place cuando fue escuchando un “crack” en la pared avisando que pronto se quebraría la madera. Chasqueo los dedos liberándola y la movió inmediatamente a la chica al ver la grieta en la pared del pasillo, un poco más y caerían en el suelo. Siguió balanceando las caderas de la castaña hasta llevarla a la mesa donde tiro todo lo que trajo, acostándola.</p><p>- Kill ¿Qué rayos haces? – Miro la chica adolorida de sus muñecas y el brusco movimiento, sin entender porque habían abandonado la pared.</p><p>- Cogerte – Llevando las piernas esbeltas de la menor encima de sus hombros. Teniendo un contacto íntimo en sus sexos siendo profundas las embestidas. – Carajo… Mmhg… ah, ah… - Sus genitales chocaban con fuerza y aun ritmo de palmadas fuertes.</p><p>- Kill…. los dulces. – Mirando las golosinas tiradas al igual que la botella de vino que termino desquebrajada. – Bruto.</p><p>- Créeme que el único dulce que quiero comer en este momento, eres tú. – penetrándola con dureza y rapidez.</p><p>Mabel sentía su vientre temblar y contraerse ante esos inevitables espasmos, cada rincón de sus nervios sensitivos la hacían caer en el deseo de las estocadas rudas y precisas del demonio. La mesa soltaba un rechinido en la madera vieja. Los testículos de Kill golpeaban mucho su trasero y su miembro abarcaba cada rincón de su interior, juraría que veía un bulto leve en su vientre de lo grande que era la longitud de su pene. Sus cuerpos sudados y perlados cubriéndose con el calor del ambiente, y los mechones de sus cabellos revueltos de tanto movimiento. Raspo con sus uñas la tabla y sus gemidos iban de lo alto a lo más bajo. El rostro de Kill se escondía en su cuello lamiendo y besando con deseo, mordiendo cada pequeña porción dejando marcas en su lechosa piel, señal de que la había reclamado.</p><p>Los besos eran cortos y suaves entre respiraciones rápidas y sus alientos chocando contra cada gemido. Ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba embriagar ante las embestidas y caricias en su cuerpo.</p><p>La mesa se arrastraba cuando daba fuertes empujones en su interior, tocando ese famoso punto G que la hizo gritar de éxtasis y convulsionar de placer. El pelirrojo veía a su amada sudorosa y con lágrimas en el rostro adornando ese sonrojo. Era demasiado atractiva para su vista. Su pene palpitaba y se anclaba más en su interior, recordó de lo que la chica le pidió. Dio unas cuantas embestidas rápidas y cuatro lentas y profundas, gruñendo de placer. Salió de su vagina levemente rojiza e irritada sujetando su miembro erecto al aire y bombeando con su mano de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez frente a la menor.</p><p>Mabel miro extrañada por lo que hacía viendo al demonio masturbarse frente a ella, un acto muy erótico y penoso al no saber qué hacer en ese momento. Más se limitó a observarlo jadeante y deseando que volviera a entrar en ella. El pelirrojo la empujo con una mano sobre la mesa y término derramando su líquido seminal  en chorros largos entre su abdomen y un poco en sus senos.</p><p>La chica exclamo un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de semen caliente que cayó en su cuerpo, era como si el demonio se hubiera guardado todo ese esperma para ella.  Él semen de Kill se vertió en parte de su cuerpo y escurría por los lados de su tórax y vientre.</p><p>- ¿Este es tú semilla? – Dijo apenada en un sonrojo hasta las orejas.</p><p>- Sí. – Dijo jadeoso y soltando un gemido ronco. – Necesitaba correrme.</p><p>- Es bastante – Tocando el líquido espeso y blanco.</p><p>- Te ves muy sexy estrella fugaz, manchada con mi esencia. – Besando sus labios de forma profunda, adentrando su lengua en la boca de la chica quien apenas lo recibió tímidamente, jugando con su lengua y haciendo una danza erótica. A punto de romper su beso y dejar un sendero de saliva conectando en sus bocas.</p><p>- Pásame una paleta. – Dijo coqueta la chica.</p><p>- ¿Por qué quieres dulces?</p><p>- Ya lo sabrás. – Mostrando una sensualidad traviesa en sus palabras.</p><p>El demonio hizo levitar el caramelo antes de ver a la castaña tomar una paleta y quitar la envoltura dejando a la vista un caramelo rojo en forma de bola. Lamio la punta metiéndolo a la boca para humedecer el dulce y haciendo sonidos de satisfacción y gusto por el caramelo de sabor fresa. Kill miraba embobado y excitado a la menor hacer un sex food ante su mirada. La chica prácticamente jugaba con fuego y lo provocaba.</p><p>Ella saco la paleta haciendo un “pop” en sus labios y recogió con el dulce el semen que derramo en su pecho, introduciendo el caramelo de regreso a su boca.</p><p>- Sabe delicioso, puedo acostumbrarme. – Dijo con timidez en sus mejillas. – Después de nuestra pelea, un poco de sexo. – Picando con el caramelo la nariz del pelirrojo. – No crees, Kill~</p><p>- Mejor prefiero el… sexo rudo. – Mordiendo el caramelo sabor a fresa. – Tú y yo sobre las colchonetas haciendo los golpes más fuertes y placenteros. – Tocando su piel cubierta de hematomas violetas. – En vez de ser verdes o lilas, porque no rojos y morados con nuestras marcas.</p><p>- No seas tan pervertido. – Sonrojándose. – Apenas es mi primera vez.</p><p>- Aún sigo duro y caliente. – Cargándola entre sus brazos siendo correspondido por un suave gemido de la fémina. – Vamos a resolver esto en el viejo colchón de arriba.</p><p>- La casa se desmorona y tú quieres coger. – Escuchando las goteras haciendo charcos en el piso.</p><p>- Nosotros elegimos este lugar, Estrella fugaz. – Caminando por los escalones haciendo un rechinido. – Ten en cuenta que hay que reparar las escaleras.</p><p>- Y la pared. – Menciono la castaña. – No queremos mapaches.</p><p>- No vendría mal una chimenea en la nueva decoración.</p><p>- ¿De dónde sacaras una chimenea?</p><p>- Soy un demonio de los sueños. – Sonrió. – Si yo quisiera me traigo mi castillo.</p><p>- Jejeje</p><p>El demonio abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando la castaña en la cama, las caricias reanudaron  y los besos calientes aumentaron. Mabel acariciaba los pectorales y bíceps del demonio, era nerviosa en tocar más pero cada vez que ella se detenía, Kill la tocaba lujuriosamente. Entre apretones y pellizcos en sus brazos y parte de sus senos.</p><p>- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó la menor. – Kill, cálmate bestia salvaje.</p><p><em>- Toca más.</em> – Susurro seductor en su oído – <em>Oh si no, comenzare a morder.</em></p><p>- No si lo hago primero. – La menor se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo colocando besos y caricias por su pecho y cuello, sus manos frotaban por su torso marcado recorriendo con sus dedos cada cuadrito de sus ABS al punto de llegar por el cinturón de adonis, marcando con la yema de su dedo índice la “V” hasta el nacimiento de la base de su pene erguido. – Yo…</p><p>- Sigue tocando… – Le animo el demonio mientras acariciaba su trasero. – Sí te detienes yo me moveré y haré lo que se me plazca. – Relamiéndose los labios, para adentrar dos dedos en la vagina de la menor.</p><p>- Ahhh… - La sintió la intrusión de sus dedos moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera de forma lenta. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto, era exquisito como aquel demonio podía masturbarla de esa forma tan simple. Regreso a la realidad cuando en la palma de su mano golpeo la cabeza de su pene. Tocando el caparazón gordo y rosado de su glande. – Es bastante grande. – Frotando su tallo con sus manos masturbando un poco su miembro cubriéndose de su semilla previa siendo resbaladizos sus movimientos. – ¿Te gusta?</p><p>- Ahh… Mabel – Llamo el pelirrojo moviendo sus dedos ahora al rosado anillo de su ano, frotando y adentrando un dedo en su estrecho agujero apretado.</p><p>- ¡Auuh! – Miro al demonio con los ojos perdidos en el placer. – Kill…</p><p>- Voy a cogerte y te hare gritar mi nombre.</p><p>- Sí… - La menor se rindió cayendo encima de su pecho, disfrutando de como sus dedos se frotaban y estiraba su agujero haciéndolo grande. Ella no podía seguir dándole placer al pelirrojo deteniendo sus movimientos y gimiendo ante el repentino toque.</p><p>Kill jugo con las secreciones lubricando su entrada volviéndola resbaladiza, se posiciono atrás de la adolescente colocándola en cuatro y con el trasero al aire. Una nalgada le dio provocando un gemido en la chica. Su glande  se introducía y salía creando tensión sexual en el ambiente.</p><p>- Kill… - Rogo la chica – Mételo, por favor.</p><p>- Mabel te diré que no es como el sexo vaginal – Sonrió de forma cínica y sádica. Apretó sus nalgas y se introdujo completamente provocando un grito doloroso en la menor. – Sexo anal es muy placentero y doloroso si es por primera vez, querida.</p><p>Mabel se arrepintió de pedir que lo metiera se aferró a las sabanas sintiendo el pene del mayor empujar y salir sintiendo las paredes muy sensibles y ardientes. Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas y suaves al punto que la castaña gemía alto y derramaba lagrimas acostumbrándose a su tamaño. Un sonido obsceno se producía entre el choque de sus nalgas con la pelvis masculina y los testículos que golpeaban sus muslos. Fuero minutos placenteros en que Kill disfrutaba de ver a la fémina a su merced con el rostro rojo.</p><p>- ¡Mabel! – Gruño el demonio excitado de más. Lo cual la chica pudo comprender que lo siguiente no podría pararlo. - ¡Ah, ah, ah!</p><p>Ella fue empujada del torso y parte de su cuello al colchón, mientras que Kill aumentaba la fuerza e intensidad en sus penetraciones. Estaba arrodillado de una sola pierna y la otra creando un soporte con el que se clavaba con fuerza siendo profundas. Sus sexos sonaban con cada golpe y el chapoteo de su lubricación.</p><p>Ambos jadeaban y gemían tan altos que traspasaba de momentos la lluvia, la cama haciendo chirridos en la base de metal, el colchón aguantando la intensidad de sus actos. Sabanas desdobladas y arrugadas por las manos de la chica, que recibía las estocadas que la hacían llegar a su pleno éxtasis y placer. Gritos roncos y lágrimas que se perdían en sus mejillas rojas y perladas por el sudor.</p><p>El demonio disfrutaba de profanarla y perforar su interior con las fuertes estocadas de su miembro. Acaricio los pechos de apretándolos acercándose a besar sus omoplatos y parte de su espalda. Sus manos recorrieron por debajo de su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, masajeo sus muslos y subió a sus nalgas apretándolas y encajando sus uñas con fuerza. No paraba de murmurar lo mucho que disfrutaba su interior y como la amaba.</p><p>Kill la volteo teniéndola boca arriba, abrazando su cintura y parte de sus hombros  se aferró al colchón y la arremetió con intensidad con la base de la cama, meciéndose y golpeando con la cabecera la pared. Ella aruñaba su espalda y parte sus costados, jadeaba de forma celestial al punto de envolver sus piernas a su torso, clavándolas en su espalda baja. Su ano rozaba y se tornaba rojo ante las penetraciones intensas, posiblemente mañana dolería su cadera y su columna, pero no negaba que disfrutaba de gritar y gemir por las embestidas del demonio disfrutando su miembro dotado.</p><p>Sus cuerpos fueron agarrando calor y sofocándose ante sus suspiros de placer y gozo. Pronto  terminaría de anochecer y la lluvia seria lo único que quedaría como ambiente romántico. Kill miraba el rostro de su amada disfrutar del momento, la beso en los labios probando más de su dulce sabor. Soltó una risa pensando en la cara que pondrá su enemigo Seis dedos cuando se entere que se cogió a su sobrina nieta, y no solo cogerla sino que también lo mantuvo oculto por dos años enteros.</p><p>- Kill… Kill… Kill – La menor sentía llegar a su clímax abrazándose del cuello al pelirrojo. – Me corro…</p><p>- No eres la única. – Aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas, siendo difícil por lo apretado de sus paredes que succionaba y aprisionaban su pene. Una sensación que le causó furor y acaloradamente el placer de hacer sus empujones más sensitivo. Su pene palpitaba enterrándose más en esa cavidad caliente. – Recíbeme preciosa.</p><p>- ¡AHH! – La castaña se removió sintiendo el peso del pelirrojo, antes de sentir el líquido caliente y seminal dentro de él golpeando sus paredes y llenándola más. – Kill… está entrando… ¡Ahh! Tu semen…</p><p>- Mabel – besando su mejilla. –Tranquila preciosa.</p><p>- Mmm… sí. – Asintiendo y abrazándolo con fuerza.</p><p>Kill embistió un poco liberando su semen al punto de salir de ella y derramar más sobre su abdomen. Mabel quedo recostada de lado en el colchón con el líquido seminal saliendo en gran cantidad sobre su agujero, derramándose y deslizándose por sus muslos parte de su trasero. Kill la abrazo de la cintura en forma de cuchara soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y colocando besos sobre sus hombros lesionados en chupetones y hematomas.</p><p>- Quédate. – Acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad, no quería que esa adolescente se fuera de su lado. – Quédate aquí conmigo, Mabel.</p><p>- Mmm… sí, lo haré... – Acercándose más a recibir su calor.</p><p>Estaba muy cansada de su pequeña velada, se acurruco en los brazos del demonio de los sueños dejando que este la cubriera con la sabana sus cuerpos desnudos.  Necesitarían cubrirse del frío de la noche por lo que se quedaron abrazados proporcionándose calor, mientras que el demonio miraba el rostro sonrojado de un color cereza a su amada, terminaría de verla por el sueño de ella. El sonido de la lluvia los arrullo dejando a los amantes descansar en esa vieja cabaña. </p><p>[…]</p><p>La mañana siguiente Mabel despertó viendo los rayos del sol colarse en la ventana de esa habitación, se estiro un poco sintiendo los músculos entumecidos cuando sintió unos dedos acariciar su vientre.</p><p>- ¿Kill? – Viendo al demonio despeinado y con el parche desaliñado. – Quede afónica. – Diciendo cansada de su voz y algo reseca.</p><p>- Tuve un buen sexo. – Revolviéndose sus cabellos rojizos. – ¡Por satanás! fue el mejor. – Relamiéndose y  suspirando satisfecho de lo que hicieron. – Quiero repetir un poco más. – Se acercó a la menor repartiendo besos en su cuello.</p><p>- Espera, espera… – Deteniéndolo. - ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>- ¿A quién le importa la hora? – Viendo a la menor con deseo. – Vamos a repetir aquí en la cama.</p><p>- ¡No! – Se levantó asustada. – No regrese a la cabaña.</p><p>- ¿Eso es malo? – Picando su abdomen. – Estas aquí conmigo. – Atrayendo su cuerpo hacía el colchón y subiéndose encima de ella. Mientras abría sus piernas. – Estamos juntos en esta cama. – Acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos. – Ahora… ¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¿Quieres te lama el sexo? O ¿Nos masturbamos?</p><p>- ¡No! – Dijo sonrojada la menor. – Kill esto es malo.</p><p>- Malo sería que no estuviéramos cogiendo, como rutina matutina. – Menciono en todo seductor. - Vamos… estamos en la cama.</p><p>- Sí, sí, sí todo lo que dices es muy tentativo. – Sin saber a qué se refería Kill con lamer su sexo, pero no se quedaría averiguarlo. – Pero sino regreso Dipper buscara por esta parte del bosque. – Le dio un manotazo al demonio ya que no escuchaba y empezaba a frotar su clítoris. Lo empujo con fuerza quejándose del dolor en su espalda. – Aparte no quiero que busque aquí… - Se levantó adolorida la chica de sus muslos. Mientras buscaba ropa o algo que ponerse. – Kill necesito ropa.</p><p>- Vete desnuda.</p><p>- Estúpido, ¡ayúdame! – Le reprocho. – Enserio Dorito necesito ropa o Dipper te vera y entonces…</p><p>- Te preocupas por mí. – diciendo con burla. – Que venga Pino y así más rápidamente Seis dedos me llevara de regreso a la dimensión de las pesadillas y tú vendrás conmigo.</p><p>- Kill – le fulmino con la mirada.</p><p>- ¿Es necesario?</p><p>- ¡Dame ropa!</p><p>El demonio chasqueo los dedos invocando un conjunto muy conocido para la castaña al recordar su vieja vestimenta.</p><p>- ¿Esto?…. hace tiempo que no me lo pongo, casi desde que tenía doce.</p><p>- Eso o nada. – Levantando una ceja picara.</p><p>- Eres un pervertido de primera. – Viendo los pantis de gatito y el brasier rosa que hacia conjunto.</p><p>- Solo una más de esas fantasías – Observando como la menor se cambiaba frente a sus ojos. Colocándose su viejo conjunto cuando la conoció. – Perfecto. – Se levantó chasqueando los dedos y en un dos por tres fue vistiéndose con su traje habitual.</p><p>- ¿No pudiste hacer eso conmigo? – Diciendo en un tono iracundo.</p><p>- ¿Y perderme el espectáculo? Oh claro que no. – Sonriendo.</p><p>- Bien, necesito irme. – Dijo a punto de salir cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo retener su salida.</p><p>- Espera ahí, Estrella. – La acorralo contra la puerta colocando una sonrisa. – Dime que me amas mucho y que volverás.</p><p>- Kill, no hay tiempo. – Protesto preocupada la chica, aparte que sentía una enorme vergüenza pronunciar la palabra te amo, sin que este se riera frente a ella.</p><p>- Dilo o te retengo. – Susurro cerca de sus labios – Di que regresaras.</p><p>- Sabes bien que regreso.</p><p>- No ahora que hicimos una relación más íntima.</p><p>La menor lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa antes de plantar un beso en sus labios, siendo correspondida con mayor deseo por el pelirrojo. Más tuvo que separarse un poco para recuperar el aliento y hablar.</p><p>- Te amo, Kill Cipher. – Acariciando su rostro. – Gracias por darme mi primera vez.</p><p>- No será la única vez – Dijo en tono seductor y con una voz aterciopelada. – Queda rememorar el día blanco.</p><p>- Pero si fue el día de ayer – Miro extrañada.</p><p>- Ese fue el día de San Valentín atrasado. – Sonriendo. – Trae algo cómodo para el día blanco. Sugiero lencería blanca, me gusta que tenga bordado luciría bien en tu escote lechoso.</p><p>Mabel sintió su rostro enrojecer antes de escapar de sus brazos y salir por la puerta. Kill soltó una risa antes de ver el desastre que hicieron en la cabaña.</p><p>- Bueno, hay que preparar este lugar si voy a estarme cogiendo a Estrellita cada tarde. – Chasqueando los dedos para reparar la cabaña. – Unos cuantos años más y nos largaremos a mi dimensión.</p><p>- Señorita Cipher… me agrada la idea. – Sonriendo el pelirrojo. – Debería darle un anillo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Pops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗</p><p>Capítulo IV: Sweet Pops</p><p>╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝</p><p>Mitad de la noche en la cabaña se encontraba Mabel preparando dulces en la cocina, había corrido a la mayoría de su familia evitando que se comieran los ingredientes. En una estufa vieja se encontraba calentando el chocolate color rojo y el otro oscuro, mientras que en otro bol preparaba un poco de azúcar glas con colorante rosa.</p><p>En ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba el marco de la cocina. Vio por el rabillo del ojo al demonio de la psicosis su guardián, embozo una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.</p><p>- Con que aquí estabas, Sweety Pie. – Dijo Tad acercándose a ver el desastre de dulce y azúcar en la cocina.</p><p>- Estado aquí desde toda la tarde. – Comento la chica mientras se frotaba la mejilla. – El hecho de que no estabas y no me hubieras visto, es tu asunto.</p><p>- ¿Estas enojada? – Pregunto mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa y comenzara ayudarle a envolver las paletas terminadas.</p><p>- No lo estoy. – Bajando la mirada. – Tuve un poco de ayuda.</p><p>- ¿Dipper?</p><p>- Umm… sí.</p><p>- ¿Bill estuvo aquí?</p><p>- También.</p><p>- Vaya – Dijo un poco molesto. – Tratare de no irme tanto tiempo, lo prometo no te dejare muy sola.</p><p>- Es tu derecho.</p><p>- No, si eres mi protegida. – Comento –Es mi deber vigilarte.</p><p>- De acuerdo. – Dijo sonriente. - ¡Ouch!</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede? – Viendo que la chica se había quemado el dorso de la mano.</p><p>- Fui algo tonta. – Buscando el guante cocina con su mirada. – Sabia que debía ponerme guantes.</p><p>- Déjame ver – Noto lo enrojecido de su piel, no era la única quemadura que tenía había varias. Invoco una llama violeta acariciando la zona adolorida. – Ten más cuidado.</p><p>- Umm… sí – Dijo sonrojada la castaña ante ese pequeño acto.</p><p>- Por cierto, ¿Por qué andas haciendo estos dulces? Acaso vas a abrir un puesto o hacer un negocio.</p><p>- No Tad, jeje – Moldeando la masa de dulce. – Mañana es San Valentín y es un día muy especial para celebrar con tus amigos y también para declarar algunos sentimientos al chico que te gusta. – Sonrosándose de sus mejillas. – Pero yo más bien quiero dar algo a mis amigos.</p><p>- Oh de eso se trata – Menciono sin interés.</p><p>- Oye Tad… - Cubriendo la paleta con chochitos de corazón. – ¿Tienes planes para mañana?</p><p>- No – Menciono mientras envolvía una paleta con una bolsa de celofán. – Pero no me interesa en las festividades mundanas donde consisten en demostrar un amor falso, solo por mero interés monetario y comercial o simplemente por obligación.</p><p>- Oh… - Viendo la paleta con desanimo, mientras dudaba en hacer las siguientes.</p><p>- Pero Sweety Pie no lo hace por eso. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Veo que le pones empeño en darles dulces a tus amistades, a pesar de que te quemaste la mano fundiendo el chocolate. – Subiéndole los ánimos, ante lo que había mencionado anteriormente en su comentario. Aun le costaba hablar sin que llegara a ofender a sus más cercanos. – Es algo digno de admirarse.</p><p>- Sí. – Continúo metiendo las paletas de pastel en el chocolate y adornarlas con azúcar glas y chispas. – Mañana es un día que puedo darles algo a mis amigos, siempre están ahí para ayudarme en los peores momentos y quiero agradecérselos.</p><p>- Eso es bueno – Dijo – Pero una duda Sweet Pie – Terminando de hacer un moño a la paleta. – ¿Cuántos de estos dulces harás?</p><p>- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo curiosa e inocente mientas adornaba una de los colores mencionados.</p><p>- Bueno, ahorita que llegue veo que llevas más de 20 paletas. – Viendo la pila acomodada en una caja. – Y no recuerdo que seamos más de 20.</p><p>- Son poquitas.</p><p>- ¿Son poquitas? – Frunciendo el ceño. – ¿A quién planeas dar? Por qué te andas quemando las manos cada vez que preparas chocolate, ¿Por qué tanto esmero en hacer los dulces de pastel?</p><p>Unos minutos duraron haciendo más paletas de pastel antes de que Mabel se pusiera a contar.</p><p>- Ya me dirás ¿de quién son?</p><p>- Pues… son de mis amigos Tad - Contando. – Llevo para Candy, Grenda, Gideon, Pacifica, Wendy, Tompson, Lee, Nate, Robbie, Tambry, el viejo McGucket, su esposa la mapache…</p><p>- ¿Le hiciste uno al mapache? – Enarcando una ceja como no pudiendo creerlo.</p><p>- Sí – Dijo ella. – También hice una para el multi osos, linda Susan, Tío Stan, Tío Ford, Dipper, Bill, Pyronica, Kriptos, Hectorgon, Forma Amorfa, Pacifier, Xanthar, Cerradura…</p><p>- Un momento ¿Por qué a Bill y a su pandilla de maleantes? – Dijo enfurecido.</p><p>- Dijo que me llevaría mañana. – Encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Cuántos son en la dimensión de las pesadillas?</p><p>- No, no, no… tu no iras a ninguna dimensión. – Haciendo una negativa en sus brazos. – La última vez que Bill te llevo regresaste con un chichón en la cabeza y tu ropa muy sucia y quemada.</p><p>- Pero fue porque estábamos jugando Pin Pon con su amigo Tom – Dijo animada la adolescente.</p><p>- Sí… y luego tuvimos que llevarte al hospital porque Stanford se preocupó por el crecimiento anormal en tu frente. – Menciono el demonio de la psicosis. – No le hagas a ellos.</p><p>- ¿Y si Tom va? – Pregunto la menor. – Se va sentir mucho… y pensara que no somos amigos.</p><p>- Tom no ira y no harás más paletas. – Dijo – Ahora termina esa para que te duermas.</p><p>- Pero no he acabado aun.</p><p>- Con esas son suficientes. – Dijo algo fastidiado al ver los dulces y a quienes les iba entregar la castaña. – De haber sabido que estábamos haciendo para la pandilla de Bill, me hubiera detenido.</p><p>- Pero aun no hecho la de Bill ni la de sus amigos, esa son para los gnomos.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! Los gnomos. – Dijo con su orbe amatista en grande. – ¿Y porque ellos? Te secuestraron y casi te casan, ¡Casi te casan Mabel! Con 200 gnomos.</p><p>- Al final se casaron con un afiche de cartón. – Menciono la menor. –Jeff me invito a su boda.</p><p>- No le hagas a esos seres inferiores.</p><p>- Bueno tan siquiera le haré a Bill.</p><p>Mabel moldeo la masa de pan de chocolate en forma de triángulo antes de cubrirlo con el chocolate rojo y cubrirlo de chispas de colores y corazones.</p><p>- ¿Crees que le guste?</p><p>- Se come todo lo que haces. – Dijo refunfuñando mientras envolvía la paleta. – <em>No la merece. </em></p><p>- El de Dipper será un pino. – Dijo entusiasmada la adolescente.</p><p>- Mabel, mirarme. – Se acercó el demonio colocando una mano sobre la suya. – Detente ahí vamos a que descanses.</p><p>- Sí cierro mis ojos no me hipnotizas. – Soltando una risita la menor. – Buen intento Tad, pero no funcionara.</p><p>- Hacer estas paletas es peor que estar encerrado en la eternidad con el bebé tiempo.</p><p>- Vamos Tad, solo cinco más y acabamos.</p><p>- ¿Y si hacemos un trato?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- Son las doce de la noche y si Stanford sube se enojara. – Trato de convencerla pero la castaña se rehusaba descansar.</p><p>- Si Dipper y el tío Ford no hubieran causado desastre en la cocina habría terminado esto más temprano.</p><p>- En realidad fue porque te quedaste acostada viendo Patotective toda la tarde – Sabía que su protegida veía ese programa infantil repetitivo.</p><p>- Fue el mejor programa. – Se excusó la chica.</p><p>- Tienes razón. – Afirmando su gusto por la caricatura.</p><p>Los minutos en la mesa de la cocina pasaron  en la que el demonio envolvía las paletas, aunque veía a su protegida cabecear y frotarse los ojos manchando sus mejillas de dulce y chocolate. Tad se dispuso a dar un chasquido en sus dedos limpiando la mesa, solo para escuchar una protesta de parte de la chica.</p><p>- Tad, no termine los otros.</p><p>- Que se conformen con caramelo barato del supermercado – empujando a Mabel fuera de la silla. – Anda ve a lavarte las manos y el rostro.</p><p>- No hice el tuyo – Menciono la chica mientras inflaba sus mejillas y se lavaba las manos.</p><p>- No ocupo un dulce para meros sentimientos de amistad.</p><p>- Pero…. – Se acercó el demonio a recogerla en sus brazos. Ella envolvió sus brazos a su cuello recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Se reconforto con la calidez del cuerpo que emanaba su demonio guardián. Le gustaba su aroma masculino y elegante de cítricos y maderada.</p><p>- Vamos a que duermas a la habitación.</p><p>- Sí – Abrazándose más.</p><p>Tad estaba acostumbrado a que su protegida fuera testaruda en irse a dormir, más no le incomodaba cuando ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.</p><p>En vez de llevarla de regreso a su cama a donde se encontraba su gemelo, decidió sentarse un momento en el desván de la cabaña junto con ella acomodándola  a horcajas en su regazo. Mabel estaba muy cansada como para mantenerse despierta y ver lo que hacía su guardián con ella.</p><p><em>- No ocupo un dulce, porque el único dulce que quiero se encuentra aquí. – </em>Tomo con delicadeza el mentón de su protegida levantando su rostro para acariciar con un dedo su labio inferior. – <em>Sweety Pie, voy a besarte… si no despiertas.</em></p><p>Sin recibir una negativa de la menor se acercó sellando sus labios con los suyos, en un dulce beso suave. Moviendo sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella, probando un poco del chocolate y las chispas que la pequeña se comía cuando preparaba los dulces.</p><p>Mabel entre abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo ante ese beso. Tad se dio cuenta y se separó acariciando el rostro de la chica quien lo miraba apenada y con la cara ruborizada de un color cereza.</p><p>- ¿Estas molesta?</p><p>- No – Dijo ladeando el rostro. – Siempre me besas cuando estoy dormida.</p><p>- Porque te ves hermosa y tentadora.</p><p>- Me gustaría uno… cuando estoy despierta. – Dijo con timidez.</p><p>- Sabes muy bien que entre un guardián y un protegido no debe haber nada de relación. – Le recordó a la gemela mientras acariciaba su cabello.</p><p>- Lo sé. – Soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. – Lo siento por pensar en ello.</p><p>- Pero por hoy podemos romper esa regla. – Se acercó capturando sus labios provocando roces lentos y suaves en la menor.</p><p>Mabel poso sus manos en su pecho aferrándose a su camisa mientras correspondía el dulce beso del demonio. Su corazón latía con rapidez y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo escarlata, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración parecía detenerse de momentos.  Ese contacto aumento cuando el demonio lamio su labio inferior pidiendo permiso a su entrada. La castaña suspiro y entre abrió su boca permitiendo que el adentrara su lengua y terminaran profundizando su beso en un estilo francés.</p><p>Su lengua acariciando la suya y explorando dentro de la cavidad húmeda de la boca de su protegida. Los movimientos de sus labios se hicieron un roce pronunciado y fuerte, que hacían resonar un poco en la habitación.</p><p>Rompieron el beso jadeando ambos y con sus labios conectados en un hilo de saliva. Tad abrazo a la castaña de su cintura dando caricias en su espalda baja, continuo colocando besos en sus pómulos y cerca de la quijada que descendían hasta su cuello.</p><p>- Tad… mmm – Mabel gemía agudamente y sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, hizo que su corazón latiera como loco.</p><p>- Shh… Mabel – Le indico que bajara la voz. – Tranquila son solo besos - Provocando roces húmedos en la prístina piel de su cuello.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la menor sintiendo las caricias de su demonio ir en aumento, cuando las manos del mayor se colaban por debajo de su suéter tocando su torso y la base de sus pechos. – T-Tad… tus manos…</p><p>- Sweety Pie. – Beso más su cuello dando lamidas y mordiscos en su piel.</p><p>Mabel sentía que pronto se le saldría su corazón, sus mejillas rojas ardían y los besos que sentía de su guardián se tornaban muy calientes y sensibles en su piel. Sus gemidos no paraban de sonar y su mirada se nublaba por el placer que sentía.</p><p>El demonio regreso nuevamente a sellar los labios con los suyos realizando roces suaves y lentos, sus manos frotaban su espalda y la otra acariciaba su pecho. Se miraron fijamente un momento, la castaña pudo apreciar el color amatista de su orbe, colocando ambas manos en su rostro sintió otro beso corto del mayor. Que iba de la comisura de sus labios a sus mejillas hasta posarse en el puente de su nariz y frente.</p><p>Mabel soltaba una risa ante el cosquilleo de sus dedos en sus costillas y el toque de sus manos en sus senos que provocaban un gemido corto.</p><p>- Tad… - Besando sus labios. - ¿Es correcto? – Sintiendo sus dedos bailar sobre su piel.</p><p>- Ya no sé que es correcto… - Dijo el demonio mirando fijamente a la mortal. – Pero no quiero detener esto.</p><p>- Ni yo. – Sonriendo.</p><p>Su mirada se empaño cuando el calor era sofocante estando sus cuerpos juntos. Los besos se hicieron demandantes y con movimientos fuertes y los  roces pronunciados.</p><p>Todo era nuevo para la menor ante las caricias y besos que se daba con su guardián, no eran los primeros, pero ahora los podía experimentar estando despierta.  Las caricias del demonio iban en aumento y pronto avanzaría a algo más íntimo, cuando empezó a levantar el dobladillo de su suéter provocando que la menor comenzara a dudar en seguir.</p><p>Antes de que ella protestara con las mejillas cubiertas de un rubor lleno de vergüenza, inmediatamente cayó dormida profundamente  en los brazos del demonio de la psicosis. Unas palmadas similares a los aplausos resonaron en la habitación llamando la atención del sujeto de cabello malva.</p><p>- Cipher – Menciono molesto el demonio de la psicosis.</p><p>- Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Dijo el susodicho. – Te largas unas cuantas horas y regresas muy campante a verla. – Caminando por la habitación. – Que forma de recibirla, ¡por Axolotl! debí traer la cámara.</p><p>- No es tu asunto. – Abrazando a la adolescente de forma protectora.</p><p>- No, no lo es. – Recargándose en la pared mientras se frotaba sus afiladas garras. – Pero tampoco no es bueno hacerle eso a Estrella fugaz, tú me entiendes ¿oh no? – Levantando una ceja inquisitoria.</p><p>- ¿Por qué interrumpes algo privado? – Colocando una sonrisa tan grande como su ego. – Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta.</p><p>- El desván no tiene puerta. – Espeto – Es un lugar libre de andar a medianoche.</p><p>- ¿No tienes que vigilar a Pino?</p><p>- ¿No tienes asuntos en la dimensión de las pesadillas? – Le redirigió la pregunta a su compañero.</p><p>- Termine antes.</p><p>- Pino está perfectamente dormido. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Dormido como un tronco. Así que estamos a mano.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?</p><p>- Pensé que Estrella fugaz seguiría con lo de los dulces. – Dijo – Pensaba ayudarla, ya sabes una mano.</p><p>- Ya lo hice yo es mi obligación, no tuya. – Recalco con su semblante serio.</p><p>- Claro, y después que… ¿jugar a los besos? – Apretando sus manos hasta formar un puño.</p><p>- Un beso entre guardián y protegida no es nada malo, no rompo las reglas.</p><p>- Siempre he dicho eso. – Comento – Pero luego vienen las consecuencias.</p><p>- Entonces déjala. – Amenazo. – No te quiero ver cerca de ella y así no tendremos “consecuencias”.</p><p>- Ja, ¿y tú me obligaras? – acercándose a ellos. – Yo no la forzare. – Menciono viendo a la chica dormitar. – Ella tendrá que elegir, aún es muy joven pero cuando tenga 18 años. Ya no tendrá tú protección. – soltando una risa. – Ella elegirá con quien quedarse, porque para entonces tendrá libre elección y el trato se romperá.</p><p>- Por el momento sigue a mi cuidado.</p><p>- Claro, está a tú cuidado. – Dijo. – Pero no la fuerces o de seguro te odiara.</p><p>Chasqueo los dedos haciéndola levitar y alejarla de Tad, aunque noto que la menor seguía aferrada a su camisa y se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor manteniendo una boba sonrisa.</p><p>- Maldita sea. – Chisto su lengua al ver con desaprobación como la castaña seguía aferrada a Tad. – Eres un tramposo Strange.</p><p>- Ella quiere que la lleve a su habitación. – Menciono sonriendo con satisfacción. – Ahora me la llevare a que se duerma en su cama.</p><p>- De acuerdo llévate a Estrella fugaz. – Levantando las manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>Tad la acomodo entre sus brazos de forma marital llevándola con cuidado a la habitación antes de voltearse a ver al demonio de los sueños.</p><p>- Por cierto. – Aviso – Es Sweety Pie, no Estrella fugaz. – Aferrando a la chica a su cuerpo. – No quiero que la llames de esa manera a Mabel Pines.</p><p>Bill miro sonriente mientras se desvanecía en la sombras, a veces el demonio de los sueños gustaba de irritar a su compañero. Pero también almacenaba un secreto que ocultaba con recelo.</p><p>Tad llevo a Mabel encaminándose con la mina de juguetes y peluches tirados en el suelo, para ser una chica de 13 años era muy fácil de dejar hecho un desastre en su habitación junto con la de su gemelo. Se acercó a la pieza a dejarla sobre el colchón apartándola de su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella se quejó por la lejanía de su contacto. Tomo la ropa de cama arropándola con las mantas y cobijas.</p><p>De algo debía agradecer a Bill y era que llego en el momento oportuno antes de que llegara a intensificar el asunto. Los demonios eran débiles cuando encuentran a la pareja que desean. Resultaba que Mabel Pines atraía bastante su atención, no por eso la evitaba a cada rato. Quedarse a solas con ella significaba que era algo malo o sumamente prohibido lo que podrían hacer.</p><p>- Eres un pecado tentador que tendré que esperar pacientemente – Dijo esto antes de darle un último beso en sus labios rosados. – Feliz San Valentín, Sweety Pie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje ofensivo y vulgar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗</p><p>Capítulo V: Vainilla y Chocolate</p><p>╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝</p><p>- Mabel…</p><p>- Mmhm… - Removiéndose en las colcha.</p><p>- Mabel – Cepillando su brazo. – Despierta.</p><p>- Cinco minutos más. – Hablo en tono perezoso la mujer ignorando que esa misma mano frotaba su espalda debajo del enredón.</p><p>- Cinco minutos más y el desayuno se enfriara, al igual que tu trabajo se ira a la mierda. – Aclaro en tono burlón la voz masculina.</p><p>- ¿Qué…? ¡ESO NO! – Levantándose abruptamente antes de encontrarse con el rubio mayor dedicándole una mirada divertida, al ver a su novia con el cabello desalineado y la mirada de: “te voy a matar, maldito demonio”. - ¡BILL! – Gruñí furiosa al verlo riendo y acomodándose su parche ocular de cuero. – Me dormí a las 12 de la noche terminando la tarea de historia.</p><p>- Sí, pero ya amaneció y el sol está en un buen punto. – Abriendo las ventanas con un movimiento de su mano al punto de desplegar las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol. – Bueno días, Estrellita. – Tendiéndole una mesita desplegable con el desayuno y una flor que cambiaba de colores que encontró en el bosque de Gravity Falls. – Sera mejor que inicies el día con algo comestible y preparado por mí.</p><p>- Yo digo hecho con magia. – Viendo el apetitoso desayuno de huevos estrellados, tocino crujiente y pan tostado a la medida junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato de manzana sin cascara. - ¿Por qué el desayuno? Sabes que me levanto a hacerlo. – Sonriendo mientras olfateaba el aroma delicioso de la comida.</p><p>- Quise hacer algo… por ti. – Riendo suavemente. – Adelante come.</p><p>- ¿Y el tuyo? – Pregunte.</p><p>- Enseguida me hago uno. – Chasqueando los dedos, apareció uno idéntico al de la chica con la excepción que el suyo tenia Whisky en vez de jugo de naranja.</p><p>- Bill, debes dejar un rato esto. – quitando el vaso y colocando su jugo. – Y tomar más de esto.</p><p>- Preferiría que me hagas un capuchino con una figurita de espuma. – Sonrió al ver a la chica regresarle la sonrisa.</p><p>- Sería bueno… - Sonrojándose por su cercanía.</p><p>- Pero… - Tomando el vaso de whisky devuelta. – Esto me lo tomare yo, he traído ganas desde hace una semana.</p><p>- ¿Una semana? – Levantando una ceja. - ¿Qué no has estado yendo con Kriptos a beber?</p><p>-Eh… cierto. – Tomando un sorbo a su bebida.</p><p>- Bill – Enarcando una ceja.</p><p>- Mañana tomo jugo. – Dijo. – Lo prometo. Levantando una mano en falso y viendo a su novia comer mientras revisaba su celular. – Tú uniforme para el trabajo está limpio y planchado.</p><p>Mabel dejo los cubiertos en la mesita y miro al demonio con una mirada de – “No me la creo” – puesto que ella se encargaba de limpiar la ropa suya. Bill seguía comiendo lo suyo antes de ver de nuevo a la menor.</p><p>- A ver Bill… me vas explicando. – Acercándose al demonio a interrogarlo. - ¿Qué te traes en manos? Que si no mal recuerdo, no te debo nada o quedamos que ya no íbamos a seguir con ese acuerdo. Y que estamos siendo una pareja “normal” sin ser beneficiarios.</p><p>- ¿Qué no puedo arreglarle el uniforme a mi novia? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Me gusta verla con la falda sin ninguna arruga y sus piernas luciendo esas medias blancas que llegan hasta la mitad de su muslo.</p><p>- No… sigues siendo un pervertido. – Dijo roja del rostro la castaña mientras se limitaba a tomar su desayuno. – Pero… Gracias es un detalle que lo aprecio mucho.</p><p>- También iré a ayudarte en la cafetería Anteiku. – Aclaro con un leve sonrojo.</p><p>- No te preocupes es sábado, no hay tanta clientela. – Comento la chica ajena de la fecha.</p><p>- Iré de todos modos, como cliente o lo que sea. – Dijo. – Consumiré lo que hay.</p><p>- ¿Más cafeína? – Soltando una risa. – Bill te quiero, pero no que tengas hiperactividad por culpa de la cafeína, la última vez casi te descubre mi jefe pensando que eras un demonio.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto.</p><p>- Nadie pide más de 30 tazas de capuchino y Latte seguidas, junto a dos expresos doblemente cargados.</p><p>- Quería que te dieran día libre. – Dijo mientras se recostaba enseguida de ella. – Y lo conseguí esa vez.</p><p>- Y te lo agradezco, por que pude terminar mi trabajo de literatura. – Menciono la castaña. – Es extraño que quieras venir a la cafetería… porque tú sales con tu amigo Kriptos los sábados a jugar ajedrez, incluso con mi tío Ford.</p><p>- Hoy no se puede. – Comento. – Quiero estar contigo, es todo lo que pido. – Apretando su mano suavemente. – La compañía de mi Estrella fugaz.</p><p>- Eso es muy tierno. – Sonriendo al saber que ya no decía la otra palabra, que ya era un tabú en sus vidas, olvidando esos enormes problemas que se metieron. – Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>- 12:30 del mediodía. – Respondió viendo a la chica írsele el color de su rostro.</p><p>- ¡Oh por Dios! – Se levantó de la cama. - Solo 50 minutos antes de entrar a trabajar.</p><p>- Te prepare un baño, pensé que podríamos…. – Fue interrumpido viendo a la menor levantarse.</p><p>- ¡Gracias! – Dijo abrazando al rubio. – Iré a bañarme rápido.</p><p>La castaña camino por el pasillo de la mansión del rubio antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño; encontrando la tina marmoleada cubierta de pétalos de peonia y burbujas rosadas y sales de baño que le agradarían a su piel. Un aroma floral y delicioso. Mabel se retiró su bata y el camisón de pijama entre su ropa interior. Estaba agradecida de que el demonio haya preparado el baño a pesar de la hora.</p><p>Lavo su cuerpo y parte de su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo, se relajó demasiado al punto de ver el agua rosada reflejar un tono brillante de arcoíris en las burbujas.</p><p>- Sí que Bill se esmeró en preparar el baño. – Retiro la tapa de la tina para tirar el agua y tomar las toallas para secar su cuerpo, el cual cayó de las toallas un pequeño paquetito de color violeta. – ¿Y esto? – Lo levanto y lo puso encima del taburete de baño. - ¡El trabajo!</p><p>Camino por el pasillo encontrándose al demonio a punto de entrar al baño.</p><p>- Mabel.</p><p>- Bill, gracias me gusto el agua aunque… no tenías que poner pétalos. – Sonriendo. – Iré a cambiarme.</p><p>- Detuve el tiempo, debes calmarte.</p><p>- Enserio. – Besando su mejilla. – Gracias, con más razón me cambiare despacio. Por cierto disfruta tu baño.</p><p>- Espera… - Pero recibió la puerta y como desaparecía la castaña por el pasillo.</p><p>El demonio reviso la tina y vio que estaba vacía y sin los pétalos, luego dio su mirada al preservativo morado.</p><p>- A lo mejor… no quiere. – Tirando el paquetito a la basura. – Quizás la estoy presionando. Pero… ¿Qué demonios? es lo que trata este día, Pino y Kriptos me lo dijeron.</p><p>La castaña llego a la habitación que compartía con el demonio y noto encima de la cama un ramillete de camelias rojas envueltas en un listón rosa.</p><p>- Que lindas. – Levantando las flores y oliéndolas. – Bill siempre me da flores, pero ¿camelias? Vaya eso es nuevo. – Colocándolas en uno de los floreros. – Huelen deliciosas.</p><p>Se acercó a tomar su uniforme y guardarlo con cuidado en la bolsa. Tomo unos jeans azul claro, una camisa con diseño color blanco perla que daba vista a su escote y hombros, tenis tornasolado y un suéter rosa claro con la imagen de una estrella fugaz bordado en la parte superior en la esquina. Arreglo su cabello y parte su maquillaje antes de ver al rubio entrar a la habitación con una sola toalla atada a su cintura y su pelo goteando.</p><p>- Bill te vas a resfriar. – Soltando una risa. – Hace mucho frío para que sigas húmedo del cabello, ya no eres un demonio consentido.</p><p>- Lo sé. – Sonando algo ronco se acercó a la adolescente sujetándola de la cintura y colocando besos en su nuca descubierta debido al recogido sencillo de la chica. – Pero no me vendría mal que me secaras y me calentaras con esas manos.</p><p>- Sí, pero me vas a mojar toda. – Alejándose. – Vamos Dorito, necesito llegar a Anteiku.</p><p>- Sigue detenido el tiempo. – Dijo en un tono seductor. – Estrellita. – Pasando una mano por parte de su entrepierna frotando en una dirección de arriba hacia abajo para que notara la menor su indirecta. – No me has dado un chocolate en este día.</p><p>- ¿Chocolate? – Pensando un poco la castaña antes de recordar los dulces. - ¡Cierto es…!</p><p>- ¡Exacto! – Sonriendo al fin de que su adorable castaña entendiera sus intenciones y los mensajes que estuvo dejando. – San Valentín y las parejas...</p><p>- ¡No hice regalos a los chicos del trabajo! – Dijo alterada. – Bill, apresúrate a cambiarte necesitamos pasar al supermercado por paletas. – Tomando su bolso. - ¡Rápido! – Saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>- Carajo… - Viendo su entrepierna con su erección sobresaliendo de la toalla. - ¡Y tú para que te excitas! – Golpeando su miembro con una mano.</p><p>Mabel bajaba por las escaleras con su mochila donde llevaba el uniforme y su bolso, mientras hacía cuentas de cuantas personas regalarle. A pesar de ser sábado no sabría qué tan saturado estaría la tienda de comestibles.</p><p>Bill bajo las escaleras con una camisa color blanco ceñida a su cuerpo, pantalones de vestir entallados y con un tramado discreto de cuadros, sujetado con unas cintillas que terminaban cruzadas en su espalda y una corbata negra, con el saco amarillo mostaza. Llevaba una gabardina que hacía juego con el pantalón negro cenizo y sus zapatos.</p><p>- Te ves elegante. – Sonrojándose. – Bill… no se hará confusión con lo de…</p><p>- Eres mi novia, no una Sugar Baby. – Aclaro el demonio dando un beso en sus labios.</p><p>- Cierto. – Tomándolo del brazo sin tanto temor al contrato o las reglas, por un momento la castaña estaba aliviada de que toda esa situación… hubiese acabado y comenzaran una relación formal como decía el demonio.</p><p>Ambos caminaban por el pueblo de Gravity Falls admirando las calles cubiertas de papel china picado en forma de corazones, entre ofertas de flores, globos y dulces. Mabel miraba maravillada de la armonía que irradiaba las tiendas y las personas pasar con sus parejas.</p><p>Entre la multitud Mabel visualizo a una pelirroja y un hombre de cabello azul grisáceo pasear con una bolsa en mano. Ella jalo al demonio para acercarse a ellos, aunque el rubio no quería interrumpir su mini paseo con la mortal.</p><p>- ¡Wendy, Kriptos! ¡Hola! – Saludo la castaña viendo a la feliz pareja casados.</p><p>- ¡Mabel! – Saludo su amiga. – Oh feliz día. – Entregándole una paleta de la bolsa que cargaba su esposo. – Justamente caminábamos a tú trabajo.</p><p>- Hola Bill – Dijo Kriptos viendo al rubio cruzarse de brazos. - ¿Cómo va todo? Ya lo esclavizaste, se intercambiaron los papeles. – Dirigiéndose a Mabel.</p><p>- No. – Dijo ella. – Pero Bill ha sido tan bueno que me sorprendió con un desayuno esta mañana. Sin morir envenenada.</p><p>- ¿Uso magia? – Pregunto Kriptos.</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- Entonces es seguro. – Mientras seguía escuchando lo que decía la chica como fue su mañana.</p><p>- Ajem… - Tosió y carraspeo el demonio ante su amigo para llamar su atención.</p><p>- Bill te dije que te ibas a resfriar por no secarte. – Dijo la castaña.</p><p>Wendy y Kriptos miraron un momento al demonio, como si sus ojos explicaran todo lo que el demonio andaba consiguiendo hacer con la castaña en esta fecha especial; San Valentín. Y cuando notaron que Bill solo soltó un suspiro. Por todo lo que escuchaba de Mabel de lo detallista y bueno que era y que le parecía de lo más raro que lo hiciera. Fue cuando entendieron que el plan del demonio de los sueños se fue simplemente al carajo al ver que la adolescente seguía totalmente distraída y ajena a la fecha.</p><p>- Mabel – Interrumpió Wendy viendo a la chica entusiasmada. - ¿Bill y tú están en una cita?</p><p>- Más bien yo iba al trabajo. – Sonriendo. – Hay evento en la cafetería sobre este día. Pero olvide los caramelos y pues… vamos con prisa.</p><p>- Mabel – Hablo Kriptos. – ¿Sabes que es 14 de febrero?</p><p>- Sí. – Dijo ella asintiendo. – Y debe estar saturada la tienda con tanta gente.</p><p>Bill casi se desploma al ver que ella no agarraba la indirecta, a lo que Wendy y Kriptos no podían ayudarlo.</p><p>- Bueno… ahemm… nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo Wendy.</p><p>- Dejamos solo al señor Corduroy cuidando de Fleur. – Comento Kriptos.</p><p>- Me saludan a la pequeña. – Sonrió viendo a la pareja alejarse. – ¿Cuántos ya tendrá la nena?, apuesto que 1 año cumplirá.</p><p>- La hija de ellos. – Menciono Bill con una expresión seria.</p><p>- Que crees que sería mejor regalar ¿Dulces de caramelo o paletas?</p><p>- Dulces – Dijo el demonio rendido al ver que su novia no entendería que solo quiere pasar el día con ella. Pero eso no arruinaría de querer estar cerca y disfrutar cada minuto a su lado. Su vida era efímera y bella, para no perderse ni un segundo de su momento juntos.</p><p>Tomo de la mano a Mabel y caminaron rumbo al centro comercial aprovechando cada paso y la conversación que le hacía la castaña al rubio, riéndose y hablando de un programa de TV que no se acordarían en meses.</p><p>•| ⊱♥⊰ |•</p><p>Ambos entraron a la cafetería saludando a sus amigos, mientras que Mabel se iba con Tambry al vestidor para entregarle parte de su regalo. Wirt y Beatriz se acercaron a Bill quien se sentó en una de las mesas con la bolsa de papel llena de dulces.</p><p>- Así que… eres bueno, amable y atento con Mabel. – Viendo a Bill mirar con desprecio al cabeza de cono. Solo porque lo vio usar en Halloween un disfraz de gnomo. - ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor amigo en este día?</p><p>- Es un día para disfrutar con los meros mortales. – Comento.</p><p>- Ahí va otra vez creyendo ser un semidiós. - Colocando su manos en su cadera. – Bill, eres más feo que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudado, pero me caes bien. –Dijo Bea. – ¿Quieres impresionar a Mabel? Hazle algo bonito.</p><p>- ¿Qué hago?</p><p>- ¿Ya le diste un regalo de… San Valentín? – Pregunto Wirt. – A ellas les gusta presumir sus regalos.</p><p>- Cierto – Mostrando una pulsera de oro con un dije de un gorrión. – Este me lo regalo ahora Wirt, es tan lindo.</p><p>- ¿Una joya? – Viendo con desprecio el brazalete. – Yo le di un anillo, el cual declara que es mi prometida.</p><p>- Eres un viejo rabo verde. – Menciono la pelirroja. – Debes impresionarla. – Golpeando un puño con la palma de su mano. – Consentirla y hacerle saber que siempre, que siempre la amaras sin importar que.</p><p>- Tienes razón, chica rara. – Levantándose. - ¡Soy un demonio de los sueños! ¡Y tengo orgullo! ¡poder! y puedo hacer aparecer cualquier cosa.</p><p>- ¡ESO BILL! – Le aplaudió Wirt. -¿Qué harás?</p><p>- Traeré algo para que entienda que la quiero.</p><p>- Ve por él, pendejo. – Aludió Beatriz.</p><p>- ¡Eso haré! – El rubio bajo toda la emoción del momento salió de la tienda antes de que Wirt y Bea miraran el caos que hicieron.</p><p>- ¿Qué quiso decir con ser un demonio de los sueños? – Pregunto Beatriz.</p><p>- Mmm… tal vez es una forma de ocultar que es su Sugar Daddy. – Menciono Wirt.</p><p>- ¿Lo quebramos?</p><p>- Lo quebramos. – Chocando las manos. – A trabajar querida.</p><p>- Sí, amor.</p><p>Mientras tanto se encontraba Mabel y Tambry en el vestidor. La castaña terminaba de colocarse el vestido con dificultad en la parte de enfrente, puesto que el cierre se atoraba con su cabello. En ese momento la peli violeta se volteó ayudarla notando marcas en su cuello.</p><p>- A ver pillína. – Dijo Tambry con una voz que canturreaba diversión.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>- Bill, te hizo ver el cielo en la mañana.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Mirando a su amiga sin entender nada.</p><p>- ¿O fue los 5 minutos en el infierno? – Pregunto.</p><p>- ¿Por qué me llevaría al cielo o al infierno? – Sin entender sus preguntas.</p><p>- ¡Vamos no te dio algo! – Pregunto Tambry con una expresión de sospresa. – ¿Un Fingering o dedeo? ¿Su Billconda? ¿un cunnilingus? Por Dios debió moverte.</p><p>- Tambry dices cosas muy raras a veces.</p><p>- ¡Planchar la cama o deshacer las sabanas! ¡Rodar o montar a caballo!</p><p>- Pues… nos dormimos como siempre, es normal que quede destendida un poco las sabanas.</p><p>- Carajo Mabel, me refiero si tuvieron sexo, ¡SEXO! – Tomando de los hombros a la castaña. – Toda pareja lo hace.</p><p>- Oh eso… - Sonrojándose un poco. – No hemos tenido en… – Poniendo el rostro en blanco. – Ahora que lo mencionas… estado muy ocupada con la escuela que ni Bill ni yo hemos… salido ni tampoco hemos…. Hecho eso.</p><p>- ¿Qué tanto tiempo es?</p><p>- Finales de diciembre.</p><p>- Me sorprenda que haya aguantado. – Dijo. - ¿Qué te hizo en este día?</p><p>- Me trajo un desayuno, que es muy raro que él lo haga. Al igual que plancho mi uniforme y me preparo un rico baño con aromatizante y pétalos. – Sonriendo. – Fue lo mejor que haya hecho.</p><p>- Eres más ciega que Cat Noir y Ladybug juntos. – Cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en los casilleros. - ¿Bill no entro al baño contigo?</p><p>- Entro después de mí.</p><p>- No mames… - Dijo la morena. – Mandaste su San Valentín a la mierda.</p><p>- ¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>- Mabel – Tomando a la chica de los hombros. – ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos tú y Bill?</p><p>-Mmm… bueno al principio fue 5 meses, luego… nos distanciamos por un problema y regresamos el año pasado en Mayo. Así que tenemos un año y medio, más o menos.</p><p>- ¿Es tú primer San Valentín con él?</p><p>La castaña recordó que no paso en ningún momento San Valentín… solo recordaba cómo fue secuestrada y obligada a firmar para cancelar el acuerdo de Sugar Daddy. Luego los meses de depresión que tuvo.</p><p>- Oh por dios… lo es. – Dijo Tambry asombrada. - ¿No le has dado nada?</p><p>- No – Dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro. – Ay no… Eso significa que él ha estado.</p><p>- Intentando llamar tu atención. – Respondió - ¿Qué harás?</p><p>- …. – Pensando un poco antes de recordad a su amiga peli rosada. – Jamás pensé pedir ayuda de ella.</p><p>- ¿De quién?</p><p>- Es un secreto… - Dijo ella. – Pero ya sé cómo arreglar este problema. – En su teléfono busco el número del súcubo. Mientras veia a su amiga salir al ver que iba hablar por teléfono. Tres pitidos y la súcubo contesto. – ¿Pyronica? Necesito tú ayuda.</p><p>•| ⊱♥⊰ |•</p><p>Mabel salió del vestidor con la cara toda rojiza como una remolacha y vio a sus dos compañeros Wirt y Beatriz atender con rapidez la clientela.  Ella se unió al equipo para hacer sus famosas bebidas, que por cierto, ya tenía una lista de bebidas que preparar con la temática romántica.</p><p>Busco con la mirada a Bill pero noto que no se encontraba, hasta que Beatriz y Wirt solo se reían de su maldad.</p><p>- ¿Y Bill?</p><p>- Salió un momento. – Aclaro el castaño. – No tarda en regresar.</p><p>- Mabel tu concéntrate en la guerra. – Dijo Beatriz. – Pero no tanto de acuerdo.</p><p>- De acuerdo. – Sonriendo.</p><p>Muchos hombres veían a la castaña con ojos enamoradizos recibiendo su pedido e intentando invitarla a salir esta noche. A pesar de haber pasado dos años trabajando en el café y llevando su vida de estudiante de prepa, la chica no nada más era un rostro bonito, sino que tenía una belleza  atractiva en su figura como encantaba decirle Pyronica; de nínfula a pesar de que ya tenía 17 años de edad.</p><p>La súcubo de las pesadillas siempre la había alagado por tener unos senos de tamaño medianos  con complexión simétrica y firmes, una cintura delgada como la de un reloj de arena, un trasero redondo y alzado que tentaba apretar o nalguear, piernas esbeltas y levemente torneadas de los muslos. Y unos ojos muy hermosos con un color de iris semejando al avellanado con el bosque, que resaltaban su piel lechosa y el rubor color melocotón de sus mejillas junto a sus labios rojizos. Era la dama perfecta para su amo y señor de las pesadillas.</p><p>Beatriz tomaba fotos con su celular tomando a la castaña en diferentes poses. Yomo apareció detrás de la pelirroja antes de picar su hombro.</p><p>- Beatriz, nuestra política dice cero fotos a nuestros empleados. – Comento.</p><p>- Bill pagara muy bien por las fotos. – Respondió Beatriz.</p><p>- La tienda necesita reparaciones. – Viendo la pizarra agrietarse y viendo el cabezal de la máquina de capuchino que rechinaba. – ¿50/50?</p><p>- Trato hecho. – Dijo la pelirroja teniendo el permiso de su jefe para sacar su cámara profesional. – Ese rubio tuerto pagara muy bien.</p><p>La tarde avanzo un poco y Mabel le preocupaba que el demonio se hubiera sentido mucho por arruinarle el día. La clientela ya no era tan fuerte como hace dos horas y solo llegaban gente con pareja o amigos y se quedaban un rato conversando o disfrutando de la tarde con una buena taza de café.</p><p>La chica se sentó en una mesa a disfrutar de su bebida un chocolate caliente antes de escuchar un tono en su celular, indicando que era su amiga. Se levantó y se dirigió al vestidor antes de ver como salía de uno de los portales la peli rosa.</p><p>- Me debes una y grande. – Dijo Pyronica. – Si Bill se da cuenta que abrí un portal sin su permiso, me colgara de cabeza por una semana.</p><p>- Créeme que era una urgencia de último momento. – Menciono con una risilla nerviosa. – Cosa de novios.</p><p>- Aja, pues espero que esto ayude. – Entregando una bolsa de papel rosa. – Pero… esperemos que no se exceda demasiado, sino avísame cuando tengas un problema en controlarlo. – Acercándose con ella. – Por cierto, déjame revisarte una última vez.</p><p>- Oh cierto. – Sonrojándose.</p><p>- Pon el seguro.</p><p>En ese momento llego Bill trayendo en manos un bouquet de peonias rosadas y globo que decía; <strong><em>“Eres mi sueño, el más sucio y el más tierno, mi realidad más pervertida y más inocente.”</em></strong>Wirt y Beatriz se dieron una palmada en la cara al igual que Yomo.</p><p>“Es un completo idiota en este día”</p><p>- ¿Y Mabel? – Pregunto Bill al no ver a su queridísima novia de –<strong>“17 años”</strong>– que por cierto se lo llevarían a la cárcel por traer semejante globo con una frase erótica en un lugar público –<strong>“Sí no se viera mal que un adulto estuviera pretendiendo salir con una estudiante de preparatoria que trabaja en un café”</strong>– a la vista de todos. - ¿No la veo aquí?</p><p>- Fue al vestidor. – Dijo Beatriz. – De seguro a tomar un receso.</p><p>- A entonces iré allá. – Pero vio a Yomo que le impedía el paso. - ¿Qué?</p><p>- Solo mujeres, es vestidor de mujeres no de visitas.</p><p>- De acuerdo. – Fijando su mirada a la puerta. - ¿Crees que le guste?</p><p>- Sí… eso creo. – Viendo el globo blanco en letras rojas. – Enserio ¿de dónde diablos sacas esos globos con esas frases?</p><p>- La chica los hace. – Comento. – Dice que soy su mejor cliente.</p><p>Mabel salió del vestidor antes de ver al rubio parado con el regalo y ver a sus compañeros de trabajo tratando de ahogar la risa. Lo primero que vio fue el globo antes de ruborizarse, iba a regañarlo estaba a punto de pedirle a su jefe permiso para salir temprano e irse por la puerta trasera. Pero luego lo pensó un momento… Bill Cipher se estaba esforzando en ser un buen novio y no uno imbécil.</p><p>Se acercó y con mucha pena del mundo, como si eso remediada los detalles que arruino esta mañana, tomo su regalo con orgullo mientras que él le redirigía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – como si hubiese hecho algo bueno – pero no lo hizo.</p><p>- Oh Bill… no debiste. – Tratando de ignorar el mensaje y solo concentrarse en las flores.</p><p>- Sabía que te gustaría. – Dijo. – Sé que amas las flores.</p><p>- Las flores son muy hermosas.</p><p>- Al igual que tú. – Besando sus labios. - ¿Me haces mi capuchino como lo prometiste?</p><p>- Sí. – Sonriendo.</p><p>Beatriz iba decir algo pero la castaña le amenazó con que se quedara callara. Puesto que sabría qué diría algo sobre el regalo de Bill.</p><p>•| ⊱♥⊰ |•</p><p>Eran las 21:30 de la noche cuando finalizó la jornada de trabajo y todos se dirigían a sus planes de esta noche. Yomo se reuniría con Kaneki a cuidar de su sobrina toda una noche de “niñero personal” mientras que ellos salían. Beatriz y Wirt se fueron a una cena que tenía reservación en el “Trébol”. En cambio Bill y Mabel paseaban por las calles pocos concurridas del pueblo de Gravity Falls.</p><p>La gemela mayor sabía que su hermano estaba Piedmont cuidando de la casa, aunque más bien lo agarro de excusa para pasar su velada con Pacifica Noroeste. Su tío Stan tenía una cena con Linda Susan, el tío Ford iba pasar la velada jugando póker con su amigo McGucket y con algunos amigos de Bill. Sus amigas no tenían excusa de pasar la fecha solas, cada quien con su novio y fuera del pueblo. Y eso que Tambry se lo hizo saber muy temprano las intenciones de su novio, cuando le dijo que intentaba con esta fecha.</p><p>Se aferró al brazo del rubio y entre más se acercaban a la mansión más sentía nervios en no querer arruinar lo que quedaba del día al pobre demonio. Casi arruino todo lo de la mañana. Pero ahora ella le tocaba emendar el problema.</p><p>- Quizás podamos ahora ver la última película de Star Wars, la saga Skywalker. – Menciono Bill. – Ahora estoy listo, descuida ya vi las demás películas para entender todo.</p><p>- Sí… podemos hacer eso.</p><p>- Te noto muy apagada mi estrella. – Viendo a la castaña sonrojada. - ¿Tienes fiebre?</p><p>- Bill…yo.</p><p>- Descuida si estas cansada, lo bueno es que durmieras. – Comento. – No entiendo porque siguen torturando a los mortales con toda esa información básica. Cuando te puedo brindar ese conocimiento.</p><p>- No tengo fiebre. – Menciono. – Solo… estoy un poco pensativa en como terminara la tercera película.</p><p>- ¡Yo también! – Dijo Bill. – Carajo, pienso que Rey si tomara el lado oscuro y se volverá por fin mala. Kylo tiene potencial, eso creo.</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>Llegaron a la residencia casi oculta y el demonio dejo su abrigo en el perchero junto con su saco. Mientras se dirigía a preparar el salón para su velada de películas.</p><p>- ¿Hago palomitas?</p><p>- Bill… espera aquí. – Dijo ella sonriente.</p><p>- Mabel – Viendo a la castaña subir con todo y mochila. - ¿Qué rayos? – Se acercó a la cocina a dejar el globo y el ramo. Y fue a buscar algunas golosinas para ella, sabía que era muy fanática de comer dulces en los tramos interesantes de la película.</p><p>Mabel en cuanto subió las escaleras se dirigió al cuarto, abrió la bolsa de papel que estaba oculta en su mochila y saco lo que había adentro.</p><p>- Pyronica…. Te voy matar después de esto. – Tomando los objetos y el conjunto. – Espero que Bill lo respete.</p><p>Sacando todo el arsenal de la bolsa de papel.</p><p>•| ⊱♥⊰ |•</p><p>El demonio se quedó esperando en el sofá unos 30 minutos sin ver señales de que la menor se acercara. Había preparado los bocadillos y la película que rento en una plataforma de internet, todo estaba listo. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Dónde está Mabel? Pensó que podría estar cansada o en uno de sus días, el cual era muy sagrado y respetaba.</p><p>Nada ni una señal de su voz o movimientos arriba. 5 minutos después sonó el móvil que tenía en su pantalón con el número de ella –“Bendito celular que ahora tenía para localizar a la humana”- contesto y una voz se escuchó que le hizo erizar la piel.</p><p>- Bill… sube arriba~ - Llamo con una voz melodiosa la chica, antes de colgar.</p><p>Bill mando a la mierda la película y desato su corbata al punto de tirarla al piso, pero luego regreso por la prenda. No sabría a que se enfrentaría. Subió despacio los escalones y noto que había pétalos que guiaban a la habitación. De seguro de las flores que le regalo, pero eso no importaba; como loco enamoradizo siguió el camino y abrió la puerta encontrando la habitación en luces tenues.</p><p>La cama estaba con las cortinas de los doseles atadas y algunas velas con olor a vainilla ambientaron la habitación. El enredón de la cama listo para ser destendido y con algunos listones que se podían ver ocultos.</p><p>Busco con la mirada a la chica antes de verla sentada en el alfombra persa de color dorado con rojo con un conjunto de lencería inocente y provocativo con el cabello suelto.</p><p>- Por Satánas. – Sonrío el demonio al ver a su novia en una pose muy erótica con las piernas dobladas y sus manos en sus muslos.</p><p>Mabel llevaba un conjunto de body suit blanco con encaje de gasa y listones entre cruzados en su esternón y tórax, un escote de corazón con moños y un tiro que terminaba de la cintura como una cascada de olanes formando una falda que llevaba por arriba del muslo, una tanga mediana con encaje de juego y con apertura en forma de corazón en el centro de su intimidad, donde daba vista a su vulva tersa y pulida de su sexo rosado. Dos cintillas sostenían las medias a medio muslo y una gargantilla de la misma tela adornaba su cuello blanquecino.</p><p>Su cabello caía como un río ondulado de color marrón chocolatada por su espalda y un maquillaje discreto y sencillo adornaba su rostro; un poco de polvo, labial tono cereza, rubor durazno y un poco de delineador en sus ojos para hacer notar sus ojos más discretos y seductores. El perfume fue un toque para llamar su atención a una fragancia floral y dulce.</p><p>- ¿Me vas a decir que planeas? O… - Viendo a la menor de forma seductora. – Tendré que averiguarlo.</p><p>- Daddy~ - Le llamo la castaña sonrojada por el apodo que le menciono al rubio. Puesto que hace mucho que no lo utilizaba. - ¿Estás listo para lo que te espera esta noche? Porque… - Pestañando con una mirada coqueta. – Quiero hacerlo… darte un dulce San Valentín, mi demonio.</p><p>- Mabel… - Sonrojándose. – Me estas provocando y tenemos solo 5 minutos para regresar al salón.</p><p>- Que sea en un minuto. – Levantándose y caminando en paso lento, colocando sus manos en su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que el demonio topo con una silla, obligándolo a sentarlo. – Bill…</p><p>- Vaya…. ¿Lo tenías planeado? – Sonriendo al ver las intenciones de su castaña antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. – Estrella fugaz… no sé qué planeas y quisiera leerte tu mente, pero arruinaría la sorpresa.</p><p>- Lo sé.</p><p>El demonio escucho unos grilletes azules resplandecientes que ataron sus muñecas a la silla. En cuanto vio aquellas ataduras resplandecientes, pudo saber que la castaña tenía intenciones de no dejarlo avanzar.</p><p>- Mabel… ¿De dónde las sacaste? – Pregunto con una ceja levantada. – Eso no se encuentra en el mundo humano, y solo estas puede tenerlos en la…</p><p>- Shh… - Sonriendo de forma coqueta. – Tú calmado mi demonio, que esta noche yo soy quien te dará tú regalo. – Besando sus labios. – No dejare que me quites rápido este conjunto.</p><p>-Sabía decisión. – Soltando una risa profunda. – Porque te lo iba arrancar a la primera.</p><p>Sus delicadas manos viajaron por cuello de la camisa, abriendo cada botón en el camino y descubriendo la piel del sujeto. Cada parte de su musculatura reflejaba con la luz tenue de la habitación sus pectorales y parte de los serratos; cubiertos con sus tatuajes de runas y símbolos de su rueda que brillaban suavemente al contacto. Sus dedos acariciaron curiosamente su piel cepillando hasta sus pezones, apretando y rodando sus pulgares en ellos. Mientras se sienta en su regazo con las piernas a los lados de su entrepierna.</p><p>Sus labios pasearon colocando besos pequeños y suaves de mariposa alrededor de su cuello y por debajo de su quijada. Bill estaba tentado en capturar sus labios, pero ella se alejaba cuando intentaba besarla. Eso hizo que entendiera la primera parte del juego del placer.</p><p>“Dominante”</p><p>Los besos fueron descendiendo al punto de bajar a sus pectorales y dar una lamida de su esternón hasta la clavícula. El demonio gimió despacio al sentir los senos de su amante encima de los músculos de su abdomen y frotar el encaje y parte de sus senos, cuando subía lamiendo con su lengua su piel.</p><p>- ¿Entonces me darás un baño de lengua y besos? – Suspirando ante el contacto y sus manos desabrochando su camisa a cada botón y caricia en su abdomen. – Porque solo estás consiguiendo calentarme mucho y no saciar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.</p><p>- Cierto. – Besando sus labios el cual el rubio no desaprovecho para corresponder el beso de forma apasionada y estirar su cuello para conseguir profundizar el beso, el cual la menor rompió dejando al demonio con ganas de más.</p><p>- Dulce tentación. – Viendo a Mabel con su orbe totalmente dorado y de un color miel resplandeciente.</p><p>- ¿Te gustan los besos? – Besando de forma corta sus labios en cada separación de sus rostros, provocando que el demonio moviera un poco la silla con los dos juntos.</p><p>- ¿Por qué interrumpirlo? – Jadeo deseoso de devorar su boca y realizar el acto más íntimo.</p><p>- Luego veras. – Colocando un dedo en sus labios.</p><p>Se levantó de su regazo y fue a la mesita de noche a sacar una cintilla de tela oscura.</p><p>- Es un juego que… quiero utilizar contigo. – Hablando en un tono tímida y nerviosa. – Es de adivinación.</p><p>- Mabel… - Viendo a su novia tan sonrojada de sus mejillas y jugando con la tela. Sabía que aún seguía siendo primeriza en el área de sexo, pero no quería decirle que arruino el nombre del juego y el área de tensión sexual. Bill lo había jugado muchas veces con sus antiguas “amantes”, incluso no era necesario los detalles, lo interesante era a que punto de tensión sexual llegarían los dos antes de coger en la cama.</p><p>- Necesito vendarte los ojos. – Dijo ella con un temblor en sus labios y más roja que un tomate maduro. - ¿Solo… será en este juego? Debo quitarte tú parche. – Señalando su parche ocular que mantenía su ojo oculto, que relevaba de su ser demoniaco. - ¿Puedo?</p><p>“Joder” es tan inocente, pensó el demonio al verla tan roja de sus mejillas y esa mirada que le provocaba romper los grilletes importándole poco si se lesionaba las muñecas. – Puedes hacerlo… - Cerrando su ojo, si fuera otra chica le hubiera dicho; has arruinado la tensión sexual y la sorpresa erótica. Pero en este caso era su novia y su prometida quien accedió hacer este gesto sexual con él, era su Estrella fugaz… la mujer que entro a su vida y  cambio por completo, valiéndole lo que los Pines y el pueblo de Gravity Falls hicieron con él.</p><p>Sintió sus dedos retirar su parche viendo por última vez a la castaña quien estaba sorprendida ante de sus ojos. Puesto que siempre había tenido cuidado de mantener su ojo cubierto, recordando de mantener a la chica sin descendencia aun, cuando tenían relaciones.</p><p>- Descuida si lo atas bien, no sucederá. – Sonriendo.</p><p>- No me preocuparía por eso. – Menciono la castaña. – No importaría si te corrieras un poco.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Dijo Bill sorprendido ahora con esa frase. Definitivamente su novia estaba preparada para la velada.</p><p>Mabel ato la cintilla atrás de su cabeza y beso sus labios de forma caliente y apasionada, pasando sus manos en sus mejillas y volviendo a sentarse en su regazo restregando sus caderas con su entrepierna. Bill apretó los puños y deseo romper la silla, más debía controlarse y dejar que ella continuara el juego.</p><p>Ambos se apartaron en un suave jadeo y la menor se balanceo sobre su regazo de arriba hacia abajo, golpeando con el bulto de la erección escondida en los pantalones del rubio.</p><p>- Continua moviéndote… - Demando el demonio excitado de sentir las caderas de la menor.</p><p>- ¿Tú crees? – Soltando una risa, tomo un pedazo de fresa cortada que tenía en una bandeja que dejo cerca de ellos. Paso el trozo de fruta a los labios del demonio empujando con su dedo el cual lo vio saborear la jugosa fruta.</p><p>- ¿Piensas alimentarme? – Sonriendo.</p><p>- Tal vez. –Tomando un trozo de mango y recorriendo un camino por su pecho al punto de recoger la fruta ella y comerla para después besar los labios del sujeto. - ¿A qué sabe?</p><p>- Es muy dulce… quiero probar de nuevo. – Sintiendo la misma sensación por el costado, para después saborear el beso. – Ya veo… es mango.</p><p>- ¿Qué crees que sea esto? – Tomo una botella vertiendo un líquido denso y delgado que recorrió desde pectoral mayor hasta la segunda línea del abdomen recto. Bill jadeo al sentir la lengua de la menor viajar de arriba hacia abajo, mientras balbuceaba o pensaba que liquido podría haber utilizado la chica, ya que paso del nivel de la fruta hasta los jarabes.</p><p>- Se sintió muy sedoso… - Menciono. – Necesito que lo repitas.</p><p>- Mmm… - Poniéndose roja la chica al hacer ese acto. Tomo la botella y desde el mismo ángulo cayó sobre el pectoral hasta irse un poco más abajo del musculo del abdomen oblicuo. –Upss…</p><p>-¿Mabel? – Se quedó sin palabras y soltó un suspiro al sentir la lengua húmeda de la menor limpiar el rastro de dulce y llegar un poco más debajo de su pelvis. – Jarabe de fresa…</p><p>- Error… - La chica abrió el cinturón de su pantalón recorriéndolo. – Inténtalo. – Besando su abdomen.</p><p>- ¡Era vainilla! – Menciono el demonio sintiendo los besos de la menor en su abdomen.</p><p>- No. – Tomo la botella y creo tres líneas de su abdomen hasta dejar que bajaran a su pelvis. El cual jugueteo con su lengua la piel del rubio y dio pequeños mordiscos en su abdomen.</p><p>- Joder… ah… ah – Sintiendo como su piel se estremecía por debajo y su miembro palpitaba con ansiedad de liberarse. – Seda… seda…. Tan sedoso… - Musito el demonio sintiendo la mano de Mabel juguetear con la bragueta de su pantalón y besar por debajo de su esternón. – Chocolate… ¿Es chocolate?</p><p>- Tal vez… - Dijo ella sonrojada al abrir su pantalón y tirar de la tela de sus calzoncillos junto con la prenda. - ¿Qué tipo?</p><p>- ¿Es enserio? – Menciono frustrado antes de sentir un dedo bailar sobre su erección. - ¿Qué gano si acierto?</p><p>- Practique con una banana antes de venir aquí. – Dijo la menor apenada por su declaración. – Sabes muy bien, que no lo he vuelto hacer desde nuestra pelea.</p><p>- ¿Y… lo harías? – Sonando ronco.</p><p>- Volveré a verter esto. – Tirando un chorro sobre su glande. – Sí no adivinas, tendré que masturbarte con la mano.</p><p>- Chocolate de leche. – Soltando un suspiro.</p><p>- Casi – Pasando su mano por la longitud de su pene, de la base de sus testículos hasta se glande. – Sería un desperdicio.</p><p>- Te gusta lo dulce… - Dijo el demonio. – Es ganache de chocolate.</p><p>- No – Besando sus labios para darle una pista. – Es algo que tú lo comes.</p><p>Bill sonrió contento antes de ver sentir la lengua delgada y húmeda recorrer el tallo de su pene, lamiendo de su cuerpo hasta el frenillo de su glande. El demonio disfrutaba de la textura suave y mojada de la lengua de su novia, de momentos mordía su labio inferior y suspiraba al sentir como metía la punta rosada de la cabeza lisa e hinchada de su glande.</p><p>- Y pensar que no te gusta el chocolate amargo. – Menciono el demonio satisfecho de que ella realizara una felación con su boca. – Mabel… - Jadeando al sentir los labios de la chica bajar y subir metiendo de lleno su miembro eréctil, pasando por las venas resaltadas hasta la base de sus testículos, hasta escuchar un pequeño ahogo en ella. – Carajo… tocas una parte que me vuelves loco, pero que es peligrosa para ti.</p><p>- Mmm… ah… - Regresando a la cabeza y dando lamidas cortas alrededor de la longitud, pudo ver lo erecto y engrosado que estaba, con forma de un lápiz, cuando Pyronica le enseño la diferencia entre los tipos de penes. – Es muy grande… - Besando la punta y chupando la abertura de su orificio de meato. – No puedo meterlo todo…</p><p>- ¡Ahg!... ahh, ahh, mhg… - Apretando el reposabrazos de la silla. – Mabel, sigue… no te detengas en un punto.</p><p>- Creo que combinar dos sabores… - Tomando otra botella y vertiendo el contenido encima del miembro del demonio. – Bill… ¿te gusta? – Abriendo su boca e introduciendo el miembro al punto de realizar un vaivén moviendo su cabeza hasta la mitad del pene.</p><p>- Conoces la respuesta, Estrella. – Relamiéndose los labios. – Mierda… oh, es una deliciosa tortura tenerme atado… lo pensaste bien. – Respirando con rapidez mientras movía su pelvis. De tan solo imaginarse a la chica arrodillada y mamando de su miembro, era una escena erótica de sus fantasías.</p><p>- Bill… - Moviendo sus manos y haciendo un trabajo manual al punto de que ella se levantara y besara sus labios.</p><p>- No era… parte… del juego. – Hablo entre el beso.</p><p>- Perdón… - Menciono ella tocando su pene que empezaba a tirar gotas de líquido pre seminal. – Quería besarte…</p><p>- Es un poco pronto para que domines esta parte del juego de rol. – Tocando el rostro de la chica.</p><p>- ¿Pero cómo…? – Viendo los grilletes abiertos.</p><p>- Mabel - Tirando de la venda para ver lo que tenía la castaña aun lado. – Lo sabía… dulce de leche con extracto de vainilla y una de chocolate oscuro en licor. – Viendo a la menor roja del rostro. - ¿De dónde habrías sacado el líquido caliente?</p><p>- ¿Caliente?</p><p>- Quiero correrme en tú boca. – Chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer unas sombras que emergieron del piso que la tomaron de los pies y manos, sometiéndola a arrodillarla y tenerla en una pose sumisa con las manos en el regazo. – Estrella fugaz… me gusto que tuvieras la iniciativa de dominancia, pero en el juego… debes ser más decisiva y no decirle a tú pareja las respuestas. – Acercando su miembro. – Lámelo.</p><p>- ¡Mmhg! – Introdujo el miembro del sujeto en su boca tratando de lamer alrededor y moverse de atrás hacia adelante, sintiendo como el empujaba al punto de coger su boca.</p><p>- Ese conjunto es perfecto en ti. - llevando su mano acariciar su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su escote. – Mabel no sabes lo que has hecho… - Jadeando y sintiendo sus ojos dilatarse como si acechara a su presa. – Ya estaba bastante excitado con lo de la mañana, al verte caminar en pijama y luego imaginarme que nos bañaríamos juntos, mientras teníamos sexo matutino.</p><p>Se sujetó de la cabeza de la menor aferrándose a los mechones achocolatados tirando suavemente sin lastimarla, moviendo sus caderas al punto de embestir su boca y ver la comisura de sus labios regar saliva y los sonidos de excitación de la fémina.</p><p>- Estrella fugaz…. – Aviso en un gruñido y la acerco al punto de correrse en su boca y una parte de su garganta, al punto de salir viendo una línea conectar a los labios rosados de la chica y su pene. – Perfecto… ahh… - Sentándose en la silla.</p><p>- Te… corriste. – Tratando de tragar su líquido seminal. – Mmhg… “glup” – Haciendo un sonido de tragar el contenido. – Bill…</p><p>- ¿Mm? – Soltando un murmullo al ver a la chica con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿Por qué sabe…? – Sonrojándose de sus mejillas. – Tan dulce.</p><p>- ¿Por qué será? – Tomando un trozo de fruta similar a un gajo de naranja. – Quizás quería que te supiera dulce.</p><p>Un chasquido y la libero viendo a la chica levantarse y verla con su mano tapando su intimidad. Más era evidente que de sus pliegues secretaba su lubricación, cayendo como un hila transparente y acuoso.</p><p>- Mabel… ven aquí. – Haciendo una seña con su dedo. – Ven preciosa, que tú también lo deseas.</p><p>Se acercó al demonio antes de ver que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a la cama matrimonial, sujetando su cintura la sentó en un movimiento viendo a la menor nerviosa. Más cuando intento cerrar las piernas, pero el coloco su pie en medio de sus muslos evitando que lo hiciera.</p><p>- No seas una niña mala. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Abre tus alas y deja ceder al pecado, pequeña traviesa.</p><p>Obtuvo su mirada inocente de aquellos ojos avellana que tanto adoraba ver. Se retiró los tirantes desatándolos antes de quitarse la camisa y arrojarla al suelo. Mabel al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse, más con su amigo saludando tan emocionado del asunto.</p><p>- Debería comerme a este chocolate de leche. – Viendo a Mabel con deseo. Aparto su pie del colchón, mientras que ella retrocedía; Bill se acercaba subiéndose a la cama antes de mantenerla acostada con los codos apoyados.</p><p>Los besos reanudaron más demandantes que antes, haciendo una pequeña batalla contra sus bocas. Sus lenguas bailando una danza sensual entre caricias y cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios. Bill no desaprovecho para llevar sus manos a los senos de la castaña, acariciándolos encima de la tela. Su tamaño había crecido en lo que variaba del año en que la conoció, más suaves y gorditos tan firmes que podía tocar sus pezones rosados más sensibles al pasar su dedo pulgar.</p><p>- Bill~ - Gimió ante las caricias calientes y sus cuerpos cercas.</p><p><em>- Mabel </em>– Susurro cerca de su oído. – ¿<em>Una o dos tallas? –</em>Pregunto en tono juguetón. – <em>Y sin decirme nada.</em></p><p>- Solo dos… - Menciono en un berrido excitante para el demonio.</p><p>- No era mi imaginación que te estás volviendo más ardiente. – Besando sus labios hasta bajar por su quijada, recorriendo y repartiendo más besos por su cuello. Llego a su escote y dejo uno entre medio de su pecho. – Los vestidos y faldas hacen que tú figura luzca. – Abriendo el juego de lencería de su pecho, retirando los ganchos para apartar el body suit blanco, dejándola con la tanga y medias. – Pero también estas prendas, son mis favoritas y las únicas que puedo apreciar cuando estamos solos.</p><p>- Es una suerte que los respetes. – Viendo que cuidaba su ropa al apártala de sus juegos que se tornarían más elevados. </p><p><em>- Hermosa. – </em>Menciono acercándose y depositando besos en sus senos con sumo cuidado. Lamió alrededor escuchándola gemir con un melifluo en su voz, su respiración aumentar poco a poco y su corazón latir.</p><p>- Bill… ah, ah, ah… - Acariciando sus brazos pasando a recorrer sus deltoides y bíceps viendo el resplandor brillante en sus tatuajes oscuros.</p><p>- Adoro escuchar tu corazón bombear. – Mordiendo su pezón antes de prenderse y mamarlo con avidez. Escuchando más suspiros y sentir las manos de su amada aferrarse a sus costados. - ¿Te gusta mucho? – Dirigiéndose al otro seno para aplicar el mismo trato. – Te gusta esto.</p><p>- S-Sí… - Afirmo con una voz tímida y ronca.</p><p>- Quiero intentar lo que hiciste. – Hizo levitar la botella y derramo un poco de chocolate en sus senos y parte de su torso. Con un pedazo de fresa que trajo al levitar la botella; paso el trozo por su cuerpo escuchándola jadear y gemir despacio. Rozando con sus senos y parte de los botones de sus pezones. – Abre la boca.</p><p>- Bill… - Abrió su boca recibiendo el fruto seguido de un beso hambriento del demonio.</p><p>Mabel sentía su cuerpo calentarse y recibir ese delicioso escalofrío, pocos segundos se separaron viendo al rubio relamerse y sonreír de forma tan atractiva y sexy. No tuvo tiempo cuando lamió el líquido de su cuerpo; mordiendo y dejando chupetones en su piel blanquecina. Sin dejar rastro, se dirigió a abrir sus muslos al punto de doblar sus rodillas a los lados y dejar expuesto su sexo, con la apertura de corazón dando vista a sus pliegues humedecidos y el pequeño canal de su vagina que secretaba su lubricación.</p><p>- ¡Ahh! – Dio un grito de placer la castaña al sentir la boca y la lengua del mayor en su sexo, lamer sus labios mayores y menores, recorriendo una parte de su interior y rotar su lengua en su perlita rosa y escondida. – Despacio… despacio…</p><p>- Despacio… - Dando lamidas centradas en su uretra y en la hendidura de la entrada de su vagina.</p><p>- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… mmm… ah, ah… - Acariciando el cabello rubio del demonio con ternura. – Bill…</p><p>Mabel disfrutaba del sexo oral al punto de acomodarse a la posición del mayor, colocando sus piernas sobre sus hombros y encorvándose un poco para darle más acceso a su intimidad. En un ángulo que podría recibir sus estocadas y esa sensación eléctrica en su cuerpo al punto de estirar sus piernas por el placer. Una nalgada sintió en la mitad de su trasero al ver la mirada del demonio entrecerrada y aumentando la arremetida de sus lengüetazos al punto de hacerla gemir y gritar del placer, puesto que había sentido el estremecimiento y el entumecimiento de sus músculos cuando llegaba a las convulsiones de su orgasmo.</p><p>- ¡BILL! – Gimió con fuerza corriéndose en la boca del mayor que bebió sus fluidos, tal néctar dulce fuera.</p><p>- Aun no termino. – Aferro su agarre en su trasero y mordisqueo su pubis, cubriendo sus labios en su clítoris; lamiendo y succionando con fuerza mientras sus dedos entraba en su cavidad vagina y la follaban de adentro hacia afuera en movimientos de tijera y abanico, tocando su pared donde redirigía cerca de su clítoris, estimulándola al punto de sentir pataleos en la menor y un berrido de placer.</p><p>- Para… ¡para! – Jadeo con dificultad la menor al punto de que sus piernas perdieran un momento de debilidad y se contrajeran. - ¡Biiiiiill! – Soltó un chillido agudo antes de caer en el colchón de la cama y venirse con fuerza realizando una expulsión masiva de los labios menores de su vagina, dejándola jadeante y relajada.</p><p>- Delicioso – Viendo la causa de su placer, al estimular el famoso punto G de su novia. – Estás ahora lista.</p><p>- ¿Q-Qué fue eso…? – Sonando de forma agitada. – Acaso ahora… si me meé.</p><p>- Suponía que mi novia estaba lista para hacer un delicioso squirt. – Retirándose el resto de sus prendas.</p><p>- ¿Y eso que es? – Pregunto inocente.</p><p>- Te explico después. – Atrayendo de la cintura a la castaña. – Abre tus piernas y siéntate en mi regazo. – Demando en un tono seductor.</p><p>- Aun me tiemblan. – Dijo ella sintiendo sus manos acariciar su vientre.</p><p>- Por eso hay… que estimular. – Besando sus labios. – Te vendría bien estirarte y brincar. – Atrapando su cadera y frotando su pelvis contra su sexo, cepillando su pene erecto contra sus pliegues.</p><p>Se aferró a sus hombros y miro los ojos del demonio, un dorado resplandeciente y uno ámbar con la esclerótica oscura. Estaba demasiado sumida en el momento que ni se dio cuenta cuando sintió que la penetro en la primera estocada. Un jadeo y un momento entre ellos soltaron un suspiro de excitación. – Sigue… - Movió sus caderas sobre el balanceo de las estocadas que brindaba el rubio. – Sigue… ahh, ah, ah… sigue… - Abrazo su espalda y el demonio se recargo en el respaldo con la chica encima bajándola y subiéndola a un ritmo lento y profundo.</p><p>- Mabel…. – Colocando besos en su cuello y chupando su piel. – Joder… Me moveré más y no te dejare caminar en una semana. – Dio empujones que la joven noto como una promesa de más placer entre ellos.</p><p>Paso sus uñas sobre sus tatuajes y se aferró a recibir las embestidas del mayor, sintiendo la velocidad de sus empujes y su sexo realizar el sonido obsceno y lascivo cuando golpeaba en la base de sus testículos. – ¡BILL! – Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios soltando suspiros cerca del hueco de su cuello. – Más… más… más fuerte… daddy~</p><p>Aquella palabra lo calentó como nunca y empujo a la chica al colchón colocándose encima de ella, sujeto sus piernas sobre sus brazos y la embistió con rapidez arrodillado y viendo el busto de la joven botar con cada movimiento.</p><p>- ¡Ah, ah, ah! – Sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas tirando y gritando con una voz alzada.</p><p>- Bebé…. – Encajando sus uñas y gruñendo de excitación. – Yo solo puedo darte fuerte.</p><p>- ¡SÍ! – Grito en afirmación, estirando su mano en un impulso de alcanzarlo a su cuerpo tonificado, para seguir su ritmo y aferrarse a su cuello moviendo sus caderas con las de él. – Bill… Bill… Bill…</p><p>- Te gusta hermosa. – Saliendo de ella un momento para tirar sus caderas al borde de la cama y cogerla con las piernas alzadas y él parado. – Aprietas delicioso, parece como si no quisieras soltarlo.</p><p>- Quiero… tenerte… dentro. – Gimió la menor desesperada arañando sus costados de su espalda baja. – Bill… mis pies… ahh.</p><p>- Tranquila preciosa… ahh… te gustara. – Coloco una rodilla en la cama y paso sus piernas encima de sus hombros al punto de impulsarse con los doseles y el peso de su cuerpo para arremeter con fuerza sus embestidas.</p><p>- ¡AHH! – Mabel grito con fuerza aferrándose a su torso y encajando sus uñas, sintiendo los fuertes golpes en sus genitales y los testículos del mayor golpear su trasero. El pene de él entrar con fuerza y rozar en repetidas ocasiones su pared vaginal entrando completo hasta su cérvix que topaba con su útero. Juraría que si Bill se movía sentiría el siguiente golpe tan profundo que su sexo no aguantaría del placer.</p><p>El demonio gruño y jadeo con fuerza, era la gloria misma sentir el sexo apretado y resbaloso de su compañera  succionando su pene al punto de abrirse en cada estocada. Sus paredes envolviendo su cuerpo cavernoso de su pene y su frenillo rozando el anillo de su cérvix. Sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y la tela de encaje aferrándose lo más que podía a las caderas de la chica.</p><p>Paso sus manos sobre las medias y la sensación de textura de nylon y listones lo mantenían excitado al punto de bramar con fuerza y jadear como el demonio en celo que era. Abrazo su cintura y sintió a la chica estremecerse y sollozar del placer, un tercer orgasmo se presentó en ella cuando dificulto un poco sus embestidas. La consoló y menciono palabras dulces para que se relajada, puesto que más de tres a cuatro orgasmos la podían dejar fatigada en sus encuentros.</p><p>Mabel asintió sintiendo las caricias suaves del demonio y como bajaba su ritmo en las penetraciones, más no quería que se detuviera.  Atrajo al rubio a subirse a la cama aun aferrada como un koala y moverse en sus embestidas con dificultad después de su orgasmo.</p><p>- Mabel… - Sintiendo el dedo de la menor en sus labios.</p><p>- Bill… hazlo… córrete. – Gimió agitada de su respiración y su pecho elevándose con una taquipnea mortal. – Quiero que te corras… que me llenes, Daddy~</p><p>- Así que mi preciada princesa quiere su leche. – Hablo de forma sucia y despiadada siguiendo ese juego que iniciaron. – Solo esta leche caliente es para ti, princesa.</p><p>- Hazlo fuerte Daddy, cógeme esta noche y no dejes que duerma sola. – Aferrándose a su cuello.</p><p>- Unos besos y unos golpes en tú conejito harán que termines dormida, mi princesa. – Colocando peso y sujetándose del cabezal de la cama se impulsó teniendo sus piernas aferradas al costado de su cintura y una mano atrapando sus nalgas. – Tranquila que te mantendré caliente y gritando mí nombre ahogada en el placer infernal, que todos escucharan cuando sepan que te hago el amor solo a ti.</p><p>- ¡AHHH! ¡BILL! – Los golpes del cabezal y la cama meciéndose a sus movimientos, las cortinas de los doseles se aflojaron encerrándolos en el manto de la habitación, sus sombras proyectadas ante el resplandor de los tatuajes del demonio. - ¡BILL! ¡BILL! ¡BILL!</p><p>- ¡Mabel! – Sin darse cuenta escucho un estruendo de la madera del cabezal y con ello los pedazos que cayeron. Se tuvo que aferrar al colchón y almohadas encajando sus uñas al punto de despanzurrar su contenido el fino relleno de plumas de ganso y algodón, jadeando junto al rostro de la castaña. Sus respiraciones chocando.</p><p>Su pene palpitaba dentro de ella  y sentía el ardor en su cabeza antes dar tres estocadas profundas en su interior y quedarse dentro abrazándola con fuerza soltando un grito de placer. Mabel ahogo un gemido seguido de un chillido ronco y agudo en la habitación con un sollozo de sus labios temblorosos. Sus piernas temblaron y se tensaron con fuerza recibiendo aquel líquido espeso y ardiente entrar con rapidez llenándola en su útero, su vientre se hinchaba un poco.</p><p>Bill se movió reanudando las embestidas  con un ritmo rápido escuchándola gemir, su miembro expulsando más de su esencia y saliendo por los pliegues de la joven. Una segunda carga y se corrió nuevamente saliendo de ella y liberando el resto encima de su vientre. Con su mano termino de masturbarse y drenar acostándose encima del pecho de la chica.</p><p>- Por Axolotl y el maldito bebé tiempo. – Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. – El mejor sexo… que hemos tenido, hasta el momento.</p><p>- Ah, ah, ah…. – Tratando de recuperar el aliento la menor tras gritar y quedar con una voz tan afónica después de dos conciertos. – Bill… recuérdame… n-no dejarte… en abstinencia. – Respiro agotada la castaña con el cabello revuelto y un dolor en sus músculos y calambres en sus piernas, tras los orgasmos simultáneos y continuos.</p><p>- Estrella fugaz… - Viendo el rostro de la menor entre sus senos. - Vuelve usar esa lencería, juro que te cogeré cada maldito día de la semana.</p><p>- Créeme que solo fue esta vez, – Sonriendo con el rostro sonrojado.</p><p>- Te amo. – Acomodándose a su lado y atrayendo el cuerpo delicado de la chica al suyo. – Mabel, me gusto esta sorpresa.</p><p>- Feliz día de San Valentín, Bill. – Besando sus labios.</p><p>- Eso me recuerda… ocupas una pastilla. – Dijo besando su sien. – Deja voy por ella.</p><p>- Bill. – Atrayéndolo a su abrazo. – Descuida, no me molesta tú esencia.</p><p>- ¿Mabel? – Viendo a la chica con extrañez. – ¿No quedamos que hasta que termines la Universidad?</p><p>- Descuida. – Golpeando con suavidad su mejilla. – Pyronica me dio un anticonceptivo previo. Muy efectivo para demonios como tú.</p><p>- Así, ¿Cuál? – Pregunto intrigado.</p><p>- Me dio una inyección que comencé hace una semana, solo que ella andaba preocupada del día que la puso y que mantuviera la misma protección. – Dijo sonrojada. – Te iba decir… pero, tenía mucha tarea.</p><p>- No me molesta. – Acariciando su cabello. – Mabel… te amo demasiado, que tengo tanta suerte en encontrarte.</p><p>- Primer San Valentín.</p><p>- El primero de muchos que vamos a pasar juntos. – Besando sus labios.</p><p>- Jeje tienes razón.</p><p>- Mabel Pines. – Viendo a la castaña. – Cásate… cásate conmigo. – Aferrando su mano a la suya donde veía el anillo que le dio.</p><p>- Ya te dije el sí. – Sintiendo el abrazo del demonio y un suspiro.</p><p>- Dime que no es un sueño y que mañana despertaras a mi lado.</p><p>- No es un sueño Bill. – Sabiendo el temor del demonio. – Es real… ambos estamos juntos, vivimos juntos y nos amamos. Yo te amo y tú me amas. Somos una pareja que estaremos juntos a la eternidad, tú lo has dicho.</p><p>- Juro que cuando cumplas los 18 años, te daré todo… - Besando sus manos. – Mi corazón, mi marca y el trato que haremos al presente de tú familia. Solo ya espero a que cumplas esa edad y seas mía, mi reina.</p><p>- Seis meses Bill. – Soltando una risita risueña. – Mejor ve planeando como decirle a mi tío Ford y al Tío Stan y mi hermano de que nos casaremos después de agosto. No quiero quedar viuda antes del matrimonio.</p><p>- Descuida preciosa, mejor planeamos la boda. – Dijo Bill.</p><p>Antes de tapar a la chica con el edredón y ver los pedazos de madera en el cabezal de la cama.</p><p>- Por cierto Bill… Estuvo rico todo esto. – Viendo las consecuencias de la cama y la almohada destruida. – Pero… contrólate si vas a destruir de nuevo la cama.</p><p>- Estuvo delicioso. – Dijo sin arrepentimiento. – No me lo vas a negar. – Acurrucándose cerca de ella.</p><p>- Lo estuvo.</p><p>•| ⊱♥⊰ |•</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Mabel iba despertándose con mucho cuidado antes de ver al demonio dormitar, quiso jugarle una broma al recoger su ropa y dejar un juguete sexual y el anillo en la mesita de noche. Mientras iba a preparar el desayuno.</p><p>No tardo ni menos de 30 minutos antes de escuchar a Bill pegar un grito y bajar apurado de las escaleras. Hay que estar ciego para que no notara su mochila en la habitación. El rubio entro a la cocina encontrando a la adolescente terminando de preparar el desayuno.</p><p>- ¡Mabel! – Abrazándola. – Carajo pensé que era un maldito sueño… y seguíamos peleados.</p><p>- Jejeje – Se rió la chica viendo la cara de espanto del demonio de los sueños. – No pude evitarlo, es tradición.</p><p>- No pierdas esto. – Colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular. – Y deja esas bromas, casi me das un infarto con esto. – Tirando el juguete sexual de una lata de vagina artificial a la basura.</p><p>- Lo ocuparas un día. – Canturreo. – Cuando este en mis días.</p><p>- Cierto – dijo el demonio. – Pero te tomas fotos y en lencería sexy y nudes.</p><p>- De acuerdo demonio pervertido. – Dijo sirviendo el omelette.</p><p>- ¿Estas tratando de seducirme o drenarme? – Pregunto el demonio con una mirada picara en el trasero de la adolescente.</p><p>- Pues estoy haciendo desayuno. – Sonrojándose.</p><p>- Entonces… - Caminando en dirección a la castaña antes de apretar su trasero y buscar con sus dos dedos los pliegues humedecidos de la menor. – ¿Por qué estas sin ropa interior y con un delantal?</p><p>- Bill… - Ruborizándose. – Cálmate bestia salvaje.</p><p>- Vamos a bañarnos. – Sonrío el demonio.</p><p>- De acuerdo, pero primero desayunemos. – Besando sus labios con suavidad, más no pensó que el demonio se la llevaría cargando. - ¡Bill!</p><p>- Yo quiero que lo hagamos ahora.</p><p>- ¡No! – Soltó una risilla antes de ser llevada por las escaleras.</p><ul>
<li>| ⊱♥⊰ |•</li>
</ul><p>Domingo en la noche Pyronica se encontraba en la dimensión de las pesadillas durmiendo cuando de repente escucho el celular y después la voz de Mabel, sonando muy ronca y afónica.</p><p>- ¿Sí?</p><p>- Pyronica… - Llamo Mabel cansada. - ¿Cómo lo detengo?</p><p>- ¿Quién?</p><p>- A Bill.</p><p>- Espera… - Viendo el calendario. – ¡Ah ya!... está en celo.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>- Se le quitara en una semana.</p><p>- ¡Pyronica! Ando caminando peor que bambi, no puedo apoyarme. – Dijo. – Estoy escondida en un maldito closet. – Sé que paso el San Valentín, pero por alguna razón… Bill me quiere coger a cada rato.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto de ese chocolate le diste? – Pregunto la súcubo. – Solo era una cucharada, hace que suba mucho sus endorfinas y este excitado.</p><p>- ¿No era una botella simple de chocolate la que me diste?</p><p>- No, en realidad es... – Escuchando a través del celular como un teléfono se estrellaba contra el suelo y después de un rato de silencio, se escucharon chasquidos húmedos, gritos de placer y más gemidos. – Oh vaya… el amo creo que tiene mucha energía. – Apagando el celular. – Mabel necesitara que la revise después de su orgía de sexo con él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>